Who I Became
by breathbookslove
Summary: Samantha Walker, Jenny Jagielski, Anna Taggaro. Along with many other One tree hill characters. Nothing held back. This is their story. Review your thoughts,ideas,. I love reading them.
1. Chapter 1

**Who I Became**

 _Flashback_

 _Come on Jenny. My dad had said. As he parked the car and I got out of my daze from staring out the window of the passenger seat. At the endless signs and advertisements, I saw. As we finally had the fresh start we needed. According to what dad had told me yesterday before bed. Weeks earlier we had packed everything we had. Over the years we had gone to a lot of places. But now we could slow down and build a life. Welcome home. He said. Smiling at me. As we unbuckled our seat belts and walked side by side up the walkway of our humble 3-bedroom house. The biggest place we've ever had. You pick any room you want. He said as he got the key out of his pocket. And then dropped it his face in shock. Daddy! what's wrong? I asked as I looked in the same direction he had and saw what caused his lack of expression. Mom. I said unsure of whether to run to her or grab my dad's hand and get back into the car. Jenny she said as she wrapped her arms around me. Last time I saw you I could hold you in my arms. And push you in a stroller. She said smiling bright. Jake. It's been too long. I know we've both made mistakes but we're older now and know better. She said attempting to touch him. As he pulled away. Why are you here Nikki? he said taking my hand and pulling me closer to him. To be home and be a family again. She said. As we walked quickly into the house slamming and locking the door behind us. Dad what does she really want? I say my voice quivering with emotion. She came back for you. He said. As he held my shaking hands in his._


	2. Chapter 2

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Who would have thought that essay I wrote in Haley's class would have mattered so much to people? I mean I never knew Jimmy it all happened years before I had gotten to Tree Hill. So when I heard the whole story my heart just ached for him because in all honesty I knew to a certain extent what he felt. Being an outsider and everything. I went from sleeping inside cars to having my own room and a person who cared whether or I ate or went to sleep and friends. I got really lucky that day I shoplifted lifted and literally ran into Brooke Davis. Who I completely misjudged as just another rich, shallow, business owner. How wrong was I. After meeting and spending time with her I realized. We were more alike than I could have ever imagined and I tried to push her away so used to not being wanted. She ended up loving me to and wanted to be a family. And surprised me with adoption papers on my 16_ _th_ _birthday. Who needs a car? She was the best mom in the world._

Well are you open to continuing the story? the interviewer asked. No I would rather not. You and the rest of the world know how this ends and you and every other reporter always push me to rehash all the things I can't change. Do you know how upsetting that is to me? I say with tears falling down my eyes. As I quickly wipe them away. I have other engagements. I have to go. Keep and cut anything I already told you. Sam said as she took off out the door. Into the awaiting car in the parking lot. Hey how was it? like every other interview I think I need to just not do them for a while until things cool down. She said. That would be a good idea. Let's go home Quentin. Sam said. laying her head on his shoulder. Lifting her face with his hand he kissed her lightly. As she laid back down in the seat and he started the drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 3**

 _I remember watching her walk down that hallway with that word drawn on her chest in red paint. As the entire student body watched and laughed and commented. While I stood there frozen. Thinking of the fact that my brother sprayed that word full of hate all over her locker. As if to brand her. Not realizing the person, he should have been aiming at was me. Seeing her walk into the principal's office with her head held high. Filled me with such pride. Silence only makes them stronger. She had told me. After I was able to look her in the eye again. After kissing her misinterpreting her kindness and friendship for more. Then I told her my truth. She hugged me and said her and her friends were completely open and accepting. And I should consider then my safety net. So I did and they have been by my side. Through telling my brother and my parents. I feel so lucky to have good real honest people in my life I can depend on. It wasn't a bad kiss. She said as she smiled shyly. And introduced me to her music collection. As we opened up to each other and danced and sang the rest of the night._

Hey Peyton how was work? I say laughing as I see the expression on her face. Music Is dead. I just need a few minutes to center myself. Before I meet this new artist. How was the new group? she asked. energetic, excited nervous. I counsel LGBT teens at the Tree Hill center. It is what I'm meant for. Every day is new and fulfilling. Peyton is as successful as ever. Running Red Bedroom Records. So do you think your family is coming? Peyton asks. Looking at me hopeful. No you know them. Not even your brother. I haven't spoken to him. Since I came out. I say visibly upset thinking back to that conversation. Luckily for us. My dad has always wanted another daughter. Now he'll have you. She says reassuringly. I love you Peyton. I love you to Anna. She says as she links her fingers with mine. Let's get going to the home improvement store we have to finish painting and decorating that spare room. I'm loving this home design idea. We are sticking to neutral colors. Anna said. Gender neutral yep so red is still an option? She says smiling. As they get going to the store. As their engagement rings. Glisten in the fading sunlight. _People say Hell is endless. I say Hell is empty and all the devils are here._ I guess my view is skewed because my father attempted to kill his brother instead ended up killing Karen instead. And I will never forgive him for that both me and Lucas at least had each other and Keith and my mom. We made a strong family out of what we had left. Which I know made Karen proud. With the help of Whitey, I went to Duke for basketball. Lucas on the other hand went in a completely different way. After finding out Dan was getting permission to be paroled. And was set free on the community and us. He quit basketball. Changed his last name to Roe and stayed below the radar throughout the rest of high school. He took up writing instead. And went out of state. We talk every day. I miss him and Karen. But for myself if I thought life was crazy before it's about to go to another level. He's coming home and bringing someone with him. It hasn't been the same without him. I think to myself as I make my last shot of the day before heading out of the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 4**

Reread this chapter. Just one more time. He said eagerly. This was a huge deal. His first novel was going to be going to print soon. It had to be as close to perfect as possible. _Seeing through the Fog._ By Lucas Roe. This is one of your funniest moments. When you were so tired. From staying up so late the night before. You put salt on your waffles instead of up at the memory. Okay to be fair that isn't one of your best. But there are better later on in the chapters. I promise you that. He said.

As he watched her walk out in his old concert t shirt from nights before. And socks covering her feet. Smiling she walked over. Sitting on his lap. With her hair rolled up in a towel. I was 10. We stayed up in your room until like 4 or 5 in the morning. Telling ghost stories and eating your mom's brownies. Watching movie after movie. In sleeping bags. Which I always found interesting since you had a bed. She said.

I didn't want you to feel left out. He said. And I wanted to protect you from any monsters and bad guys. He said smiling at her. Hand it over. She said as he gave her the outline. Thank you last time. He said to her. While you're doing that I'm going to get us some breakfast. As he got his coat. Ready to head outside. Or we could order in. And you could tell me how you really feel about going back. She said. Touching his face lightly. looking into his eyes I haven't been there since everything changed. It feels comforting to have you with me. You will keep me distracted and happy so I can just focus on you. He said. Undoing her towel. Revealing her dark hair.

I love when you focus on me. She said as she kissed him. Shirt on or off she said. As he took her in his arms. Taking off the shirt and carefully laying it to the side. Your first Hales. As he reconnected their lips. The tickets for their flight. Weighed down by an unlit candle on the side table. Sometime out of the window. From the arm chair in the corner. As she wrote in her notebook. And every once in a while gazed over at him. While he slept. Rereading the lyrics. _My eyes looked promising like a future was a guarantee. But the thought of forever makes me feel like I could scream. Your perfect painted doll. Dressed up for your amusement. I say it's important to me. In response you say. Why should that affect me? I sang my heart out. And you laughed in my face. While the rain poured endlessly over me._ A single tear. Slipped from her eye. Noticing him starting to wake up. She walked back into bed. Morning Lucas. You are my favorite wake up call. He said to her. Smiling at him. Thank you. We've got to get going. Our flight is taking off in a few hours. She said. As she took his hand and held it in hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 5**

 _When I think about the future sometimes it scares me._

I haven't figured out exactly where I fit into my life these days. Given my romantic history. I've avoided things like marriage and kids. Aside from the time I had Sam. Which is the only time I ever saw motherhood as a possibility. But that to ended and she is better off for it. Anyway I am the owner and clothing Designer of Clothes over Bros. It's pretty successful for a new company. I don't really have a permeant home. Always traveling but it's exciting the glitz and glam the money and status. Not having any real privacy. There are pros and cons to this business. And I am the last one to complain about it. But I can't help and wonder what it would be like. To walk away from it all. And just be Brooke Davis. My dinner date is here. I look at my hair and makeup quickly before answering the door. Take a deep breath and smile. As I open the door. To that warm and welcoming face that fills me with feelings of home. Brooke he says holding up a bottle a wine. Marvin. I say happily. It's been awhile he says as he puts the wine down on the table. Then takes me in his arms kissing me. Kicking the door closed with his foot. So you brought chicken parmesan, and dessert. Let me just light these candles she said getting them out of her drawer. Smiling as she looked into his eyes. This was so nice of you. She said as she started eating. I had said next time I was in town it was you and me uninterrupted and I meant it. He said. As he started eating and in between that talking about memories. I still don't know where you got the courage to kiss me in front of everyone. Like you did back then. She said as they sat on the couch. Relaxing before dessert. I knew it was then or never. So I just went for it hopeful it wouldn't end in a slapped face. He laughed remembering how nervous he had been. I want to you spend the night. I want to wake up just like this. Wrapped in your arms. She requested. You sure I know your careful about who you let in and open yourself to. He said looking at her thoughtfully. I can trust you. You've seen plenty of my unflattering moments and have been nothing but encouraging. She said resting her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. Sleep she announced. Okay. He said as he let the warmth of her closeness to him. Drown out the caution sign he saw in his mind. As he started to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 6**

What I don't understand is how anyone who claims to care about you and how you're doing. Would bring this up when what your there for is to talk about your career. Quentin said as he looked to Sam. Who was laid out on the couch with an ice pack on her head. Let's talk about anything else. She said. As she opened her eyes. The trip I wanted to take I have time off. Going to this state then that state. Any more thoughts on going with me. he asked excitedly. I wish but considering I walked out of my interview and that was the first one I agreed to do in months. The last thing I need to do make them think they got to be enough to send me away. Next time okay she said touching his face lightly. You have fun. No girls. She said jokingly. I have everything I could want right here. He said kissing her as he went to go finish packing. Weeks later. What am going to do without you? she said with her arms wrapped around him as he got ready to leave. I'm going to miss you to Sam but it's only for a few weeks and then I'll be back. I'll video chat and text you. A lot. He said as he wiped her tears away. I can't believe I'm crying. When did you become so important? She thinks to herself. Hugging him one last time. I love you Sam he said quietly. He said brushing the hair from her eyes. I. um. It's okay. Bye he said as he walked out the door closing it behind him. Why couldn't you say it. She says to herself in the empty room. He handed you his heart and you just ignored it. Sighing. As she went into the bedroom. Went into the bottom drawer. Covered with old stuff. And took out the newly bought box. Going into the bathroom. She did everything she saw. And waited. Watching commercials through the crack in the door. Time was up. She walked over and looked down. Picking it up she slid to the floor with her back against the door. As fresh tears welled up in her eyes. Scrambling for her phone. She picked it up and dialed. Almost hanging up after the third ring. Until she heard the voice she was waiting for. I got the results. She said gently. While the commercials played on beside her.

Feeling as if she was being watched she opened her eyes. Only to see him looking at her. As if in awe. Hi she said softly. I can't believe you actually stayed on the couch you could have just left me and went to the other room. She said wiping her eyes. I could have. But I wanted to be right here when you woke up. Plus, I've never seen you in the morning. He said. Well this lighting is unattractive I'm sure I look just beaming. She said shielding her face. You look beautiful. I made the right choice. He said. Thank you for staying with me last night. I really needed the company. She said shyly. It was nice spending some time together. But I'm going to get out of your way. I'm sure your busy with your business. He said as he got up. Bye Mouth she said as she pulled him closer to her. As he was getting up kissing him. Bye Brooke. He said. You forgot your jacket! she yelled out. You keep it. He said as he closed the door behind him. Walking quickly down the steps and out the door into his car. Picking up the jacket. She carefully pulled it on herself. Wrapped her arms around herself. And smiled and she breathed in the cologne and peppermint smell. Closing her eyes. I like him a lot. She said to herself. Realizing how hard it was to keep from not smiling when he thought of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 7**

You are now entering Tree Hill NC the speaker said. As Haley woke up to Lucas kissing her awake. We're home Hales. He said as they got up from their seats and walked off the plane into the airport. Hand and hand. Hey Lucas. Nathan said as they hugged. Good to see you man. Even better to be back. So this is the person I told you about. Haley James this is my younger brother Nathan Scott. Smiling brightly. I stuck out my hand to him. They were different in almost every way. But the eyes. I saw the obvious resemblance. He smiled back shaking my hand. So you're the incredible singer and woman. My brother can't stop talking about. Yea I am. And I've heard about you too. Famous basketball player, ladies' man, your living some life. She said. I'm a lot more than what you read. He said humbly. That's great. She said. turning to Lucas. Babe I thought you said Brooke was going to be here to meet us. She is. He said. As he moved aside. Haley James. Brooke said as she opened her arms to hug her. Brooke she said softly. As she hugged her back realizing how much she missed her friend. Brooke Davis she said Nathan Scott. Surprised at the hug she gave as she let go. Linking her arms with Haley. You guys enjoy your night. Come on Hales. She said as she went with Haley into her car. Brooke and Haley are back in Tree Hill and ready to do some damage. She said as they walked into and past a crowd of guys. Some things never change she said as she flipped her hair and sat next to Haley. I'm getting a beer. What about you Haley? a gin and coke she said. Heard that bartender! Brooke said. As she waved her hand in the air. As they got their drinks. So what has been going on? Miss. James. Brooke asks interested. Music is going great. I'm currently writing a song right now. And Lucas and I. Have only gotten closer and grown as people and a couple. It's a nice feeling to be on the same page with the man you love. I'm so happy for you Hales. Brooke said as she put her hand on Haley's. Not so fast Davis. Haley said smirking. What about you? Business is successful the public and social media can be a lot at times. But I'm excited for its future. And my own. She said as she felt herself blush. Who is it? Haley asked excitedly. Marvin or as most of us remember him Mouth. Oh My God! Haley said grabbing her arm. Brooke he's always been sweet, smart, and such a good guy. He is. It's so different. Then any other relationship I've had. Keep me posted. Haley said. Now let's go dance. Haley said as they walked out to the floor. At the bar. I've been keeping up with your games. You've been scoring left and right. No one can touch you. Keep killing it brother. Lucas said as they clinked their bottles. Thanks Luke. And I read the outline you sent me. It was incredible, emotional, and funny, Karen would be proud. Nathan said. Thanks I hope so. Lucas said. Your happy I can see that. Nathan said. I am she's one of a kind. Beautiful, talented, capable, strong, you are the first person to find this out. He said as he went into his pocket taking out a box. I'm going to ask her to marry me. Lucas announced. Wow! Nathan said surprised. congratz let me know what I can do to help and I volunteer to be your best man. Nathan said. Of course you are. No one else would've been. Lucas said. I'm going to get another drink. I'll be right back he said going back to the bar. Taking a breath. As he finished his drink. Pushing down the secrets he knew along with it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Dear Quentin. I'm writing this to you now because. I felt like a voicemail. Wasn't enough. Plus, I ended up erasing it. After you left I started thinking about me and you and how I feel about us. I took a pregnancy test. It came out negative. I was way more relieved than I ever thought I would be. But it's because I'm scared that my mother's ease of abandoning somehow stuck to me. And that if I were to have a baby that would be my first instinct. But another part of me felt sad. Because I also know what not to do thanks to Brooke and I know what an outstanding father you would be to our child/children. Which is why I should have done it while you were here so we could experience it together. I guess that will have to wait for the future. One thing I know and you don't have to wait any longer for is this. I love you to Quentin Fields. Get back soon so I can look in your eyes and kiss you and see the expression on your face. Yours always Sam._

Holding it to her heart. She dropped it in the mailbox. And got into her car. Driving to her house as she slowed down to make the turn. Memories flooded her mind. Walking up the steps. She knocked. Once, then twice, as the nerves ate away at her. What would or could I even say. She thought to herself. As she raised her hand to attempt to knock for the last time she was met with an opened door. Sam. Brooke said softly. Feeling her heart drop. Brooke. Sam said carefully. You can drop the act. Nathan said staring at her. In the location they agreed to meet up at. I knew it. That you looked familiar. But when Lucas said your name. That was when it clicked. He said. Nathan she said softly. You don't know the whole story. I love Lucas. She said with tears threatening to fall. If he's going to find out. I need it to be from me. She pleaded. Listen I could care less about your feelings. I'm just trying to protect my brother. Nathan said backing away from her. How do you keep it all straight? Your name isn't even really Haley James. He said questioning her. With that she got back in her car and went back to be with Lucas. Dad thanks so much for meeting me on short notice. Peyton said. As they sat down next to each other. Anything for my little girl. Larry said. Smiling at her. So I told you everything Anna had said about her family not going to the wedding. Peyton said as her head lowered. I know it hurts her. But she doesn't like to go into detail. Which I understand. And another reason why I love you so much. You completely embraced me and supported me. She said. As every parent should and if they don't at least be open to learn how your child feels. Your love for them should always be there and unconditional. Larry said. I would be honored to walk you both down the aisle. Larry suggested. That's a beautiful idea. She said as they continued to talk about the wedding and talk enjoying their time together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Flashback_

 _What is your name again? Nathan asked as he tried to clear his vision and calm his throbbing head. It's nothing you need to worry about. She said walking over to him with water and aspirin. As the sun shined brightly through the window shade. Thanks last night was a blur. I don't even remember how I got in this room. He said looking around. Then back to her. We talked for a while before I fell asleep. I'm sure you know way more about me then you ever wanted or needed to know. That's how I get when I party. I really need to cool down with these kind of nights. The mornings are always the worst. He thought to himself. Thank you for listening and taking care of me. He said. She smiled warmly. Trust me it's not the first time I've cleaned up and taken care of someone in a state like you were. And have woken up with my head in the toilet, no memory of the night before, and enough drugs in my system to fill a pharmacy twice over. I am in no place to judge. She said. Shaking her head in disbelief she opened up to a complete stranger. I should get going. Plus, the last thing you need is paparazzi charging in here when you're at your most vulnerable. I'm glad you're okay she said squeezing his hand as she got up to leave. Wait! he says holding her hand. Did anything happen between us last night? he asked still unsure. No. Nothing. She said. Good. But what's your name? I'm sure you told me last night. I did. It's Jamie. She said as she kissed his cheek. And left the room closing it behind her. As Nathan fell back asleep._

Sorry. I'm late. Haley said as she hugged Lucas. Pulling him into a kiss. As they sat down. It's fine I know how crazy traffic can be at this time. I ordered for you the barbeque chicken and the baked macaroni and cheese. He said. Yes! thank you. The food of gods. You know. She said excitedly. I do thanks to you. He said smiling at her. They're food came and they ate and laughed. The ease of their love was apparent to anyone who saw them. Is no one else coming to join us tonight? she asked as they had just finished dessert. No just us. He said. Perfect she said. smiling at him.

Haley James you are the most loving, strong, funny, talented Woman. I have ever had the privilege of being able to love. It would be my honor. To be able to spend my life with you going through life's joy and uncertain. With you by my side. I thought I knew what happiness was. And then meeting you I realized I hadn't had any idea. Will you marry me? Lucas said as he got down on one knee.

What are you doing here Sam? Brooke asked as she wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly feeling cold also as a way to protect herself. I missed you. We haven't seen each other since. Everything happened. And I just wanted you to know. How sorry I am and out of all the regrets I have. This one was my biggest. She said trying to calm her breathing as fresh unshed tears burned her eyes. We have nothing more to say to each other and as far as I'm concerned we are nothing to each other either. Mom! she said the tears beginning to fall. As Brooke closed the door. Hearing the footsteps lessen as she walked away. Inside the house. Brooke walked slowly into her kitchen opened the fridge. Got out her bottle. Went into the cabinet. Got out her cup. Placed it on the counter. Poured a decent amount into the cup. Picked it up to her lips. With her shaking hand. And drank until it was empty. As she threw the empty glass against the wall and watched as it shattered. Very similar to her heart. Hatred is easy but forgiveness that's a tough one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 10**

How did she even find us dad? Jenny said worried. She had to of been tracking us and got insight on where we were going from someone. This isn't fair! it was supposed to be our fresh start. Just you and me. She said upset. I want nothing to do with her. Jenny said with finality. She's your mother Jenny. Jake said softly. I share half of her genes. She's not my anything. I'm your daughter. That's it. Jenny said. Wiping her eyes. It's okay he said hugging her as she rested her head on him. I am going to protect you. I've done that from the minute you were born. Nothing bad is going to happen. He said reassuringly. We are not runners. We are fighters. You go unpack. I'm going to go meet up with her and try to find out the real story. My cell is on call me anytime. He said as he kissed her forehead. Locking and closing the door behind him.

 _Brooke this is more than enough. She said as she looked at the stack of gifts she had in her room. I know it may seem like it. But when you told me you never really had a birthday party or had gotten presents and never got to spend it with people who love you. It just broke my heart. So I wanted you to have a do over. And see just how much I and the rest of us care about you. So did you have fun? Brooke asked. Yea so much. The food was amazing, and my feet hurt from dancing so much. Sam said. With light in her eyes. I'm so pleased you enjoyed it so much. I have one last gift for you. Brooke said as she unveiled the box behind her back. And placed it in Sam's hands. What is it? she asked excitedly. Open and find out. Brooke said encouragingly. Sam opened the box took out the papers. And started to read. Tears brimming her eyes. You want to adopt me? Sam said turning to Brooke. Yes, I want to officially be mom and daughter. A family forever. So what do you say? Brooke asked. Are you kidding me? yes. I want to be Sam Davis. You can call me mom. Brooke said as she hugged her._ That was one of happiest days of my life. Until it all fell apart. Looking at the picture from that day. She looked at the clock anxious for Quentin to arrive.

Lucas I. don't know what to say. Haley says as she looks at him. Anything you feel. Be honest. He said. Yes. Lucas Scott I will marry you. She said as she kissed him. As he put the ring on her finger. We're engaged! Lucas shouted. As they restaurant roared with applause. We have to celebrate. He said. I know just the place. She said taking his hand as they drove. The night sky. Dark with clouds. As they got out of the park. This place is completely deserted at night. She said. A midnight swim. Is the best way to end this night? She said as she started to undress. And run into the water. He laughed. Following after her. Hours later. And I thought this night couldn't be anymore full of surprises. He said. Playing with her hair as they basked in the afterglow of their swim. It's about to get even better. She said as she leaned up to kiss him. How so? he said. As she cuddled back into him. I'm pregnant. She said happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 11**

Welcome home Q! Sam said as she kissed him and he hugged her tight. How was your trip? tell me everything. She said as they walked over to the couch. Hand and hand. It was nothing like I expected. It was so much better. I saw all the places and things I ever read about. And the people are so welcoming and open to showing you about their culture. That sounds like you really enjoyed yourself. Next time It will be the both of us. She said not wanting to let go of his hand. What happened while I was away? He asked curious. And I got your letter. He said as he looked at her. You did. Well do you have anything to say about that ?. She asked resting her head on him gently. The only thing that really happened was. I went to see Brooke at her house. She said unsure of how she felt about the whole encounter. Really how was that? he asked surprised. She said we have nothing to say to each other and that we are nothing to each other. I don't know what I was expecting. I mean I left and didn't look back. How any more ungrateful could I of been. She understood and even helped you find her. He said holding her close. That doesn't change the fact that I broke her heart and what makes it worse is she never made me feel bad or guilty for leaving. If I was her I would hate me too. She said. She doesn't hate you. She's just hurt you know that. He said trying to comfort her. That letter was very insightful. We have something real here. To build a future on. We're in love. And to think we could've been having a baby too. Kissing her before getting up. I'm going to go unpack. He said. I'll order us some dinner. She said. Yea we could've been. She says putting her hand on her stomach. Shaking her head. Then went to the drawer and got the menu's.

According to this text I got. She should be here any minute. Jake thought as he paced along the sidewalk. Not wanting to go inside. Before he could talk himself out of it. There she was. Looking relaxed and comfortable. Jake. She said. Nikki. He said trying to remember the last conversation they had when things were good with them. But that seems like another lifetime ago. What's the real story here? What are you after? He asked suspicious. Nothing Jake. I swear I just want to have the chance to get to know her. If she would be open to it. Nikki said hopeful. And for you to see that I'm not that same immature, reckless girl. That left you. My life is the most together that it's ever been. I have a house, a job, but it's not enough. I want my family. You and her. That's all I'm asking for. I am open to talk to Jenny anytime. And me and you. I didn't hear you mention having anyone. I don't see a ring. You have my number. Use it okay. She said. Thankful he gave the chance to say what she needed. Let's just focus on Jenny. I'm okay with you having contact with her. But whether or not she reaches out is on her. He says. Thank you Jake. Have a nice rest of your night. It was a nice talk I'm glad you're doing well. Good night Nikki. He said as he waved to her. Then got back into his car. This is a sign maybe things can change. She thought to herself. As she walked back to her car and got in. And went home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Flashback_

 _I love you._

 _I love you to_

 _That's why I'm leaving._

No! I don't need or want to talk to her or see her. Jenny said crossing her arms. Outraged her dad would even make that kind of suggestion. What could she have possibly done or said? To make you think she's worth a place in our world. She asked him angrily. Nikki was honest for the first time in a long time. He told her. I saw a glimpse of the person I used to know. He thought to himself. She told me she has her life together a job, a life, she just wants you to give her a chance. He said. Why should I? when she had no problem leaving us. Jenny said as she started to soften. Sweetheart. You aren't going to be in this alone. If you decide to meet up with her. I will be there with you every single step of the way. He said turning to her so they were face to face. looking straight into her eyes. Daddy. I'm scared. What if I open my heart to her and she leaves again? What if she doesn't like me? Jenny confesses. Hearing and seeing the vulnerability on his daughter's face in this moment. Was exactly why he made sure Nikki couldn't find them after all this time he wondered. Is it possibly he so desperately wants to believe that she's changed. That he would possibly but his daughter in a situation that could cause her unfix-able pain. That is impossible. You are strong, and lovable, and funny, and my whole world. He said as he hugged her. If you want to back out of this, you can and we will never bring it up again. He said to her. I want to meet her. She said gently. Relaxing as he held her securely. Okay I will tell Nikki and we will all set something up. And see how things go. He said. Now I think this calls for pizza and funny but bad movies. He said smiling. I'll pick the movies. She said as she walked over to the TV and he got the phone and started to dial.

And that was it. I closed the door. Had a drink and threw my glass. Only to end up tossing and tearing all night. Then getting up all sore and tired. She called me mom. Brooke said smiling. I never thought I would hear her say that to me again. She loves you. And you love her. Having a big heart. Isn't wrong choosing not to share your heart and the love in it. Isn't fair to anyone. But especially to you. Marvin said. Holding Brooke's hand. Thank you for opening up to me. He said to her. Why do you think you reacted that way when you saw her? he asked. I wasn't expecting it. The ache I had when she left consumed me. I ended up just burying myself in my work. Which worked until it didn't. And then we found each other again. And I found myself smiling, laughing, actually looking forward to things again. It's like you restarted my heart. She said looking into his eyes. You make me happy. And I want you to know. I'm invested in us. I feel safe. And I haven't had that in a long time. She says. You make me happy to Brooke. He says. Holding her face in his hands. He kisses her. Running his hands through her hair. So beautiful. He whispers in her ear. While she smiles warmly. I'm in no rush here. I'm in this. completely. He said to her as he wrapped her in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Help me decide_

 _Help me to make up my mind_

 _Wouldn't that save you?_

I'm going to be a dad! Lucas said in disbelief. I'm so excited. We're going to be parents. He said kissing her again. As the waves rushed outside. While they got ready to leave? So when did you find out? how far along are you? are you craving anything? He asked as he couldn't stop thinking of questions. Luke I love how excited and ready to be involved you are. She said holding his hand. But we she said referencing to herself and putting his hand on her stomach. Are doing good. I found out a few days ago. No cravings yet. And I have a doctor's appointment on Saturday. To see how the everything is going so far. She says. I'll be there. I've always wanted to be a dad. He says. I know. She says as she looks out to the beginning sun. I'm going to make sure we didn't leave anything. He said as he went back inside. looking at her engagement ring. She sighs. I love him. She says to herself. As she gets back into the car. Days later. So this is going to be cold I apologize for that. The doctor said as Haley laid down looking at the screen with Lucas by her side. Congratulations on the pregnancy you two. Thank you. Lucas said. So we're going to try and see if we can find the baby's heartbeat. The doctor said. Luke I forgot my lyrics for my show in the car. In the backseat can you go get it for me? she asked urgently. Hales that can wait until after the appointment. Lucas said thrown off by her sudden urgency. No! it can't I need it now to prepare. The doctor hasn't found the heartbeat yet. Lucas please. She pleaded. It's fine you go we'll let you know if we find it. The doctor says. As Lucas walks out the door closing it behind him. We seem to be having some trouble MS. James. I'll try and see what we can do. The doctor says. That's okay. Actually can I talk to you? she says. of course what is it? he says. And Haley began to speak.

Weeks later. Hi Jenny. Nikki says calmly. Hi Jake. She says smiling. Hello Nikki. I'm going to be over here. You two talk. He says. As he gets back to what he started. Thank you for meeting with me. We have so much to learn about each other. But I'm so excited to get this chance to do that. Nikki says. Ask me anything you want she says. How old were you when you had me? Jenny asks. I was 17. Nikki says. Did you graduate high school? but I did get my GED and went to college. Nikki says. Did you love my dad? she asks seriously. Turning back to Jake. Before answering. Yes, but I was so young I didn't appreciate it and in the end I lost him to no one's fault but mine. He's a good guy. Nikki says. Why did you leave and did ever think about me? she asks curious. I left because I couldn't handle the responsibility of being a mother and having a relationship. I was selfish and self-absorbed, I truly believed it was in your best interest for me to be gone. And considering what a beautiful person you've grown to be. It was the right choice. But I am sorry for any bad feelings I left. And I know I have to earn your trust and I am willing to do whatever it takes to have a part in your life. Nikki said. Anymore questions? she asked. Yea what's your favorite food? Jenny asked as she passed her mom a menu. Jake looked over slowly as he saw them talking and interacting with each other. It warmed his heart. Got him thinking maybe he could give her a chance too. As he went into his wallet. And got out the picture he didn't have the heart to look at until now. A baby Jenny, Nikki, and Jake, the day she was born. They were a family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 14**

 _I'm gay. I said to myself out loud for the first time._

 _As I turned my head to see my parents_

 _Staring at me while I said the words_

 _That I knew were the truth._

 _I also realized I felt lighter_

 _Because the pedestal they had me on_

 _Was gone. I wasn't just Anna anymore._

 _I was everything they didn't know_

 _And feared and was unwilling to understand._

 _But I was still their daughter._

I haven't seen you in years. You look well and happy. Would you like some tea and biscuits? Sure Momma. Thank you. Anna says smiling warmly. As I've already told you. Peyton and I are getting married. And I was wondering. If you and dad would want to come to the wedding? Anna asked as she relaxed. And started to eat the biscuits and drink the tea her mom had placed in front of her. Anxiously awaiting her reply. I've dreamed about your wedding. Since you were a little girl. You wearing a beautiful dress, marrying the person you love, having a family. She said tearing up. Momma I am doing exactly that with Peyton. Anna said wanting to cry. You are my only daughter. And I do want you to be happy. I love you. I feel like I didn't say that enough when you were growing up. I can't make any promises and I will not speak for your father. But what I can say is you can save me a seat. I will. Anna said as she hugged her mother. Her mom hugging her back. As she let go said. So tell me about Peyton she said as they sat down together.

Marvin. Brooke said quietly. As she awoke with the warmth of his arms around her. Looking up at him asleep. She smiled brushing the hair out of his eyes. Last night was a turning point for us. She thought to herself. I like him a lot. Who are you kidding Davis. She thought to herself. Your starting to fall in love with him. She admitted to herself. As she got up quietly from his warm embrace. Kissing him cheek. While she went into her room to change and shower. And get dressed. Coming back into the living room. Looking at the clock and it showing it being 1 in the afternoon. Good afternoon Brooke he said lightly. Hey you. She said playfully. I figured I let you sleep and when you got up we could go get lunch. She said. Sounds good. He said walking over to her. Kissing her. Hi he said softly. As he looked into her eyes. As he took her hand in his. Falling asleep with you in my arms. Felt right in every way. He said to her. I know I don't think I've ever slept that well. She admitted shyly. Any ideas for lunch? she asked. I do a picnic at the park. You know the one with the nice benches, colorful flowers and nice shady trees. That's away from everything. He said. I know it. I'm ready if you are. She said. Let's go he said taking her hand as they walked out the door.

Thank you for spending some time with me. Nikki said. As she was now face to face with Jenny. After they had spent a few hours talking and getting to know each other. I had a nice time to. Maybe we could do it again sometime. This time dad to. Jenny said. That would be up to your dad. I would be open to it though. Goodbye Jenny. She said hesitant as to whether to wave or shake hands. But to her surprise. Jenny opened her arms for a hug. Noticing that she hugged her. Bye Nikki. While she started her way outside. As she waited for her dad. She seems to of really enjoyed herself. Jake says. She did and she's open to another meeting she had suggested to me that next time we do something involving the three of us. If your uncomfortable with that I can suggest it just be us again. No problem. She said to him. I think that would okay. Something low key like this was. I would like to hear more about you and your life. Actually. He said interested. I would really like that. She said smiling. Goodbye Nikki he said as he carefully pulled her in for a hug. In disbelief she said Bye Jake. Softly as he let her go. And watched him walk out. And get into the car. As she smiled putting her hand to her heart. He's giving me a chance she said to herself. Tearing up as she reconnected the day in her mind as she walked home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 15**

 _It's been said_

 _You have to reach_

 _Rock bottom before you can_

 _Change and for me_

 _That lowest point_

 _Was almost dying_

 _At my own hands._

So how is the blushing bride to be? Jake said jokingly as he sat with Peyton in her kitchen. Eating leftovers from the rehearsal dinner. Taking a minute to really think about the question. As she sat back down next to him. Excited, hopeful, happy, She's the one. I have not a doubt in my mind of that. I'm really happy for you Peyton. You've been through a lot. I'm sure Anna would be thrilled to see the woman you've become. He says to her. I hope so. Peyton says. So do you need an extra plus one. She says smiling. I don't think so. Things are progressing really slowly. It's going to be just me and Jenny. She is really excited for the wedding. He says thinking of her insistent talk of gift ideas for the couple. I love you Jake. And that wonderful daughter of yours. Please be careful with all of this. I know people can change. But some people aren't worth starting a new chapter on. She says with concern. I love you to Peyton. And I appreciate your concern. But trust me I wouldn't let Jenny anywhere near her if I thought for a second this was all an act. We are actually planning a family outing together. And I'm kind of looking forward to it. She's planning on filling me in more on her life now. Jake says thinking of their hug goodbye. So any plans to have any kids running around? Jake asked curious. Actually it's something we've talked about but no plans have been officially made. She said as she thought of the last time they talked about it. I am available for babysitting in the future if you need it. Jake says. Smiling thanks Jake. She said putting her hand in his.

Peyton! you are not going to believe what happened with my mom. She said as she walked inside. Seeing Jake and Peyton at the table. Hand and hand. Suddenly feeling intrusive. Oh um we can talk later. I didn't realize you were in the middle of something. She said as she walked into the bedroom. Anna wait. Peyton said as she followed her inside the room. Jake feeling bad for making Anna feel awkward and uncomfortable with him and Peyton's closeness. Made the decision to go home. At least he did until he felt Peyton's hand on his shoulder turning him to face her. Is she okay? he asked looking at Peyton. Yea she had this breakthrough with her mom. And wanted to tell me about. She says sitting back down. Are you two okay? he asks. Fine she says. I think I should go. Tell Anna I'm sorry. He said. No I promise you. She's okay. I've missed talking to you. It's been awhile. She said looking to him. It has and if she was okay like Peyton said she was there would be nothing wrong with them continuing their conversation. Let's talk about you. She said smiling warmly. As he sat back down enjoying the company of his friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 16**

 _I showed you my flaws_

 _Hopeful you would_

 _See that I love myself_

 _But there is room_

 _For others_

 _Especially you._

Is it the sun in my eyes or am I really seeing this? The one and only Brooke Davis. Nikki said smiling as she walked up to Brooke enveloping her in a hug. Hey Nik Brooke said hugging her back. As they sat down. I've heard this place is good the reviews are going up by the day. Brooke said as she started to look at the menu. I know I keep up to date on this place as much as I can. Which is really easy. Considering it's mine. Nikki said proudly. What! Brooke said spitting out her soda. Yes, it's my restaurant. Refuge. It started off small but has grown and keeps growing. I'm so proud of it it's taken time and hard work but I've done it. I'm in a really good, clean, happy state of mind and the fact that I'm slowly getting Jake and Jenny back into my life. Inspires me to do even more. She says already knowing what she wants to get off the menu. How is all that going? Brooke asks really curious. At the getting to know to stage and I'm enjoying it. Jake has been the best father to Jenny. She is all he needs. But she seems open to letting me to her life and I'm so grateful. I missed so much. Nikki says tearing up thinking of the moments she will never get back. You're here now. That is what matters. Brooke says squeezing Nikki hand in support. And Jake is slowly starting to see me for who I am today. Trust is going to take time. But I'm working on it. She says as she starts to eat her food. Then asks Brooke about herself. What's the latest with you and Mouth? Things are incredible. He asked me to be his girlfriend. It was very romantic. I could really see a future with him. She says smiling brightly. That all sounds wonderful. Keep me up to date on things. Nikki says. I will and you do the same. Congrats on all of this. Brooke says. As she waves goodbye. Thanks we need to do this again a lot sooner. Nikki said as she waved back.

Looking at the time. She had just enough time to make it over to the place that they had agreed on. _I'm on my way._ She texts as she starts her car and begins to drive. Sometime later. Hey Jenny she says happily as she parks her car and sees Jenny walking over to her. Hi she says smiling. Hello Nikki. Jake says walking over to them. Jake she says shyly. So Jenny decided she wanted us to go the boardwalk. Jake said. Yep it's one of our summertime traditions. And I want you apart of it. Jenny says looking to Nikki. I'm excited I've never been. Thanks for including me. She said taking Jenny's other free hand as they started the walk to the boardwalk. Time went on. While they played games, took pictures, got their faces painted, laughing and talking along the way. Last time on that ride Jenny! he yelled as she ran to the line. While Nikki and him sat in the sitting area. We definitely need to go eat at that restaurant of yours sometime. That is a huge accomplishment. And Jenny's been wanting to ask to sleep over at your house. Would that be okay? he asks. Yes, it would be. I have 2 rooms. My own and a guest room. Anytime she has the weekend free. She can come over. Wow this is way more progress than I would of thought would happen. This day can't get better. She thought to herself. I was thinking. He said gently. Next time we meet up it could just be the two of us. Breakfast or lunch or something. Jake asked looking at Nikki. That sounds very possible. She says. Smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 17**

 _I needed to know_

 _That I could_

 _Make it on my own_

 _Without you_

 _Recounting_

 _My every mistake._

Brooke. Sam said gently as she walked inside the house. After getting a call from Brooke to come over. Met with an open door from the woman she considered her mom. Come here let's sit down. Brooke said as she sat down and waited for Sam to sit next to her. Sam noticing this sat next to Brooke. Unsure of what this meeting meant or where it would go she was too nervous to speak. I'm sorry. Brooke said as she began to speak. I let my hurt feelings and bruised pride get in the way for a long time in a lot of things. But most of all this. I want to us to have some kind of relationship again. I've missed you. A lot has happened in our time apart and I've wanted nothing more than to share it with you. Clean slate for both us. She said as she stuck out her hand. Brooke Davis she said happily. Sam Walker. She said back shaking her hand smiling as they dropped their hands. Brooke opened her arms to Sam. As Sam calmly went into the hug. Almost overflowing with joy. Mom she said softly. Sammy. Brooke said. Feeling as if her heart was officially whole again. We are having dinner and movie night. Brooke said. Ending with Dessert from the café. Sam added. As she started to fill Brooke in on her life and love.

If you want to come home at any time just call me or text me and let me know. Jake said as he was saying goodbye to Jenny in the car. The two had grown even closer since that day at the boardwalk. And now she was spending the night. And could barely contain her excitement. I know dad and thank for allowing me to go and I will be fine. Don't worry so much. She said as she hugged her dad. I'm a dad. The worrying will never end. I love you Jenny. I love you to daddy. Now have the best time. And with that she was out of the car and into the house. As he drove off and went home. Inside. Wow! Jenny said in amazement. This is all for us? she said as she walked in. Looking at the different food movie and game assortments around the room. Yep Nikki said walking over in her pajamas. All girls weekend. Just us. So you decide what we do first Nikki said excited. Game! Jenny said. As the hours went on they talked and bonded watched movies. Went on a scavenger hunt. Made s'mores in the fireplace. Becoming even closer by the weekend's end. I had funniest time. Jenny said as she held on to keepsakes from the weekend. Me to Jenny. The last thing Nikki wanted was for her to go. But she would cherish this weekend for a long time. Bye Jenny thanks for spending the weekend with me. Nikki said as she hugged her tight. I'm so happy I did. Next time you come to me and dad's house and sleepover. She said happily. Bye mom. Jenny said quietly as she let go. Is that okay if I call you that from now on. Jenny asked. It's completely okay. Nikki said trying to keep her emotions under control. See you next time. I love you Jenny Nikki said as she waved goodbye at the door. I love you too mom. Jenny said. As she waved back. Closing the door behind her. Tears falling from her eyes. She finally understood the meaning behind happy tears. She called me mom. She said to herself. As she started the cleanup from the weekend activities.

Weeks later. Why am I so nervous? Nikki thought to herself after she finished changing her 3rd outfit. It's lunch with Jake. Not a big deal. As she couldn't stop her heart from racing every time she thought of him. She got into her car and drove quickly as she got to the parking lot and parked. Checking herself again. She liked what she saw. And got out the car. Only to be met by Jake. Hey Nikki. You look beautiful. He said to her as he handed her a handful of tulips. Thank you she said smiling. You remembered. She said. As he offered her his arm. She took it and they walked inside and sat down. You look very handsome. She told him. As he thanked her and she could swear she saw him blush. They ordered and got drinks. Enjoyed each other's company. After they ate. The bill was paid and they started to walk outside. I really liked being there. Nice people and very relaxed atmosphere. Nikki said and they started walking to the car. I'm happy we got to spend some time together alone. It was nice. We should do it again sometime. You pick he said. Deal she said confidently. Bye Nikki he said as he reached in for a hug. Goodbye Jake. Nikki said as she hugged him back. As he let go. He took her hand in his. Looked into her eyes. Touched her face lightly bringing it closer to his. As he kissed her. Kissing him back as she reopened her eyes. To him slowly letting go of her face. And got into his car and started to drive home. She went the other direction. And went home. Unable to stop the smile that kept forming on her face.

Thanks for coming with me Nathan. Haley said as she sat down waiting for the results of her exam. I didn't know who else to call that was around here. I'm more than happy to help you and be there for support. As the doctor walked in. Ms. James. Your suspicion was correct. You are pregnant and we found two heartbeats. Congratulations you're going to have twins. The doctor said. Walking out the room giving them privacy. As Haley grabbed Nathan's hand. Nobody but us knows what happened that night. She says. Of course. He says. As they started to leave the office.


	18. Chapter 18

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 18**

 _Flashback_

 _Why are you keeping my secrets ?. When you figured out who I was. I was far from nice. She said. I care about you. The night we met. The morning after we connected. You opened up to me and I told you how I felt about certain things that I never shared with anyone. When I woke up that morning and the first thing I saw was your face even though I felt terrible. I instantly felt calmer and safe. The truth will come out someday but it won't be from me. He said. You're not alone there I felt something to. Like we were supposed to meet for some reason. I stayed with you that night. Because I felt this pull to you. I wanted to be sure you were okay with my own eyes. She said. I'm more than okay thanks to you introducing me to that support group changed my life. And through it all I knew I had a friend which made things easier. He said. You are full of surprises Nathan. She said touching his face lightly. We're not going to see each other again. She thought to herself. He's going to go back on the road and I'll be well into my own career. I have no expectations of this going anywhere in the future. And we're both single so who cares right. With that in mind I kiss him and try not to fall completely into the blue of his eyes._

Hey mom. Lucas says as he places flowers on her grave and touches it lightly. I miss you so much. I wrote the book I always said I would. I hope I've become everything you've dreamed I would. You were the best mom I could ask for. It took everything in me not to go after Dan that night. But I know you wouldn't want me acting out of revenge on your name. Haley and I are getting married. I know how much you loved her and what a happy time this would be for you. And you're going to be a grandma. It was a shock at first but I'm so ready for it. Haley and I are going to be the best parents possible. See you later mom. He said as he started to leave. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned around surprised then recoiled when he saw the face. Son. Dan said as he stood quietly with flowers in one hand. What the hell are you doing here Dan! Lucas said enraged he would ever step foot here. I loved Karen he said humbly. I never wanted this to happen. He said desperate to get his side of things heard. Yea right you just wanted to kill Keith instead. He said as he felt the anger building inside him at every minute he heard him speak. What no one knows is the truth of how things got to that point. I stayed with her in the ambulance at the hospital. Holding her hand begging her to fight to live. He said with tears in his eyes. Fighting the emotion, he felt at the pictures he got in his head of his mom laying there so helpless trying to fight off her impeding death. Why should I believe you? Lucas asked. I have nothing to lose by lying to you. What I do know is I walked in on Keith screaming at Karen. Like I had never heard he grabbed her by shoulders yelling in her face. After everything I've done for you! and that's when I saw it. He had a gun.

Brooke Davis! the camera man shouted. As they raced over. Come on Brooke smile or wave for us. Another cameraman said. So are you single or dating? the interviewer questioned her. I'm in a relationship and very happy. That is all your getting out of me. She said as she got into her car. From the things I've heard the two of you are getting serious and thanks to a leak from a known source. We now know that boyfriend of yours sure loves to kiss and tell. He is spilling a lot of truths about you and we've got pictures to prove it. The interviewer says. Lies Brooke thought to herself. As she drove away. Marvin would never betray me that way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 19**

Weeks later.

Peyton! Brooke says. Running into her arms. After she parked her car in the street by her house. To find Peyton looking at a bridal magazine. On her porch. What's wrong? Peyton asked trying to comfort her. Can we talk inside? Brooke asked as she wiped her eyes. Sure come in. Peyton said taking her hand. As they walked inside. And sat down on the couch. Now talk. Peyton said wanting to know what was causing her best friend all this pain. Taking a breath. Brooke spoke slowly. Marvin is giving the media private information about what we do behind closed doors. And if that wasn't disgusting enough. He's given them access to pictures I did just for him. How do I know this is the truth? I know because I found his recordings of me and pictures. While he was asleep. After I found it all. I left and haven't been back since. He's called and texted. I'm never going to see him again. There is no excuse or possible explanation he could give me. Brooke says deleting his number and making a mental note to change her own tomorrow. You shouldn't blame yourself at all with any of this. I can't believe he could do such a thing to you. Peyton says hugging her friend. I couldn't wrap my mind around it at first but I also know dwelling on what's already been done isn't going to help me. I just need to move on. Brooke says. Let's focus on you P Sawyer. She said. You could stay over tonight. We can eat and watch romantic sad movies and trash him if you want. Peyton offers. I'm all for eating and romantic sad movies. I don't want to think about him. Brooke says looking away. Alright there are spare pajamas in the other room and I'll order us some food. The notebook or a walk to remember. Peyton says as she gets up and takes out her phone. Both of course! Brooke says smiling. A few hours in. It's not over it still isn't over. Scene played before them. While they laid together side by side on the couch. So how is Anna? Brooke said pausing as she rolled her eyes. She's great but you know why you've never been invited over for dinner or anything. Peyton says. And why is that? Brooke asked. Take a second to remember how you said her name and rolled your eyes when I answered you. Peyton said refilling the popcorn bowl. Your dislike of her is really obvious. Peyton said. Peyton I can't help the fact that she's jealous of me. And us. She says. As she carefully continues. She wouldn't feel threated if when we all got together she didn't feel like the third wheel. Peyton said. We're close. Best friends. She needs to get over it. Brooke says. As she watched in close detail of the morning after scene. It's not just that Brooke and you know it. Peyton says. looking at her. Wondering how deep this talk will get tonight. looking into her eyes. Brooke. Spoke from her heart. It's not my fault she can't handle the fact that she's not the only woman who's kissed those lips. Brooke says as she gently traces them with her finger. Pulling Peyton's face closer to her. As their eyes met. Brooke's brown eyes darkening. As Peyton's face blushed with their closeness. We need more soda and cookies. I'm going to go refill. Peyton said as she started getting up and headed towards the kitchen. As Brooke gently took her hand. Turned to her and said. I know I pushed you away and made it seem like all I felt for you was friendship. And that's on me. I was scared and never wanted anything to ruin our friendship. I loved you back then and still do very much now. I thought you deserved to know. Brooke said letting go of her hand. And sitting back down watching the end of the movie and was beginning the process of picking another one. As Peyton got into the kitchen and refilled the snacks. It's too late. She said to herself. While she walked back to the living room. With a smile on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 20**

 _Look at me_

 _What do you see?_

 _A heart full of love_

 _Or a heart hardened and darkened_

 _By lies and betrayal._

Keith! I called out. As I opened the door to my childhood home. Memories of moments in this house flood my mind every time I come here. I'm greeted by Keith siting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. Hey Luke he says smiling warmly. How are you? are things going well with Haley and the baby? he asks curiously. I'm okay and Haley and the baby are fine. I say sitting down across from him. I'm pleased to that. But it doesn't explain this weird look you've had on your face since you've walked in. Keith says. You know you can talk to me. anything you say is just between us. He says concerned. It's just. Lucas starts. I saw Dan at the cemetery while I was visiting mom. The nerve of that guy. I still can't believe he got paroled. Who knows what he did and who he talked to. In order to swing that. Keith said. Shaking his head as he straightened his paper. Yes, seeing him there and with flowers was weird. Lucas admitted. But what I can't seem to get out of my mind is what he said. Lucas says looking back at Keith. What did he say that is keeping you so focused on it? Keith asked. That you didn't just have a part in my mom's death. But that you caused it. Lucas said staring at Keith's face. trying to read his expression as the paper falls to the floor.

Could you be anymore breath taking? Brooke thought to herself as she watched Peyton sleep. On the other side of her on the couch. Smiling as brushed hair from her eyes. Out of all the qualities and sides to Peyton. That she knew and loved. Her favorite was when they would just be. Anywhere doing anything. Together it was like they had their own world. That no one else understood. They went through a lot together. And she would always be grateful for it. Because they became stronger. But it wasn't just them now against the world. Things had changed. And Peyton finally had a chance at true happiness. And she would not stand in the way or give an ultimatum. She got up quietly. And went to the desk. Took a pen and wrote. Hours later. Brooke? Peyton said noticing the empty side of her couch. As an unexpected wake up call. Looking around to find a note on the desk. Labeled Peyton. She took it. Opened it. Sat back down and read. _Dear Peyton. I love everything about you. Your strength, stubbornness, huge heart, sense of adventure, and incredible music taste. In a matter of weeks, you will be getting married. And I'm going to be there cheering and clapping. In awe of the love that you two share. Smile, love, and most importantly be happy. Love Brooke._ Unknowingly to her. Tears fell from her eyes onto the paper. As she held it tightly. She was letting me go. Peyton thought to herself. Somebody had a long night. Anna said happily handing a coffee to Peyton and kissing her. Yea like you wouldn't believe. Peyton said sipping her coffee. As she tucked the note into her pocket.

Jake. This is amazing. Niki said noticing the carefully put lighting. With the darkness of the night. I wanted us to have some privacy plus you said you've never been camping. Jake said smiling adding more wood to the fire. Dance with me. He asked as she smiled at him. Appreciating his effort to make this special for her. As the danced under the moonlight. Holding her in his arms. He thought about how much better things have become and how happy him and Nikki were. And how his heart melted when he thought of how Jenny and Nikki's relationship had strengthened. She had spent multiple weekends and days of week at Nikki's doing homework, dinner, a lot of mother daughter bonding. In a matter of months, they had begun a relationship. And he was falling for her more with every date. He thought to himself. Tonight would be an important night for them. And the future of their relationship.


	21. Chapter 21

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 21**

Luke. I can't believe you filled the room with all this baby stuff already. She said smiling as she looked around. Picking up and reading items around the room. It's beautiful in here. She said. As she went over to the rocking chair by the window. And got a better look at the color in the room. A mix of orange and yellow. Kind of like a sunset with a light green carpeting on the floor. With a mini guitar on one side. And a mini basketball and basketball hoop on the other side. With this incredible bookcase. Filled with so many books. And on the wall over the crib. The quote. _Someone told me that this is the place where everything is better and everything is safe._ Written in cursive. Reading that brought tears to her eyes. But it was the signature at the bottom that let them fall. _Love Grandma Karen._ He made this room a haven for this baby or should I say. Babies. He's given me. His heart. A promise of forever. A home. I need to tell him the truth. The man I love. She said looking at her engagement ring. Lucas she called out again. Realizing he wasn't home. Walking out into the Hallway. Into the kitchen. She sees a note waiting for her on the table. She walks over picks it up and reads quickly eager to talk to Lucas. _Hey Hales. I'm at Keith's come over. It's been too long since the 3 of us hung out together. Plus, he is really excited about the baby. Hope to see you soon. Love Lucas._ Okay I'll go over we'll talk. Hopefully Keith will be supportive and understanding and be there for him. And me. She said. As she got her keys and walked out to her car. Got inside and drove to meet Lucas.

 _Back at Keith's_

Keith! Lucas called out to him. For the 3rd or 4th time. Luke don't listen to his lies. I loved your mother and you. You know that. I wouldn't of ever taken her away from you. He says. Really Keith! Dan said. As he slammed open the door. Get out of here Danny! Keith yelled. I will when you tell him the truth! he said walking up to them. Like you have any idea what that is. Keith said. I'll tell you what I do know. Dan said. Karen was in love with me. She was going to leave you. And you couldn't handle it. So you killed her. And framed me for it. Dan said. relieved at last the truth was out. He and Karen had a Rocky relationship. But she was going to give me another chance. And you threw helping her raise Lucas in her face. As if it was a reason for her to stay with you. He said.

He's my son more than he ever will be yours. Keith said. I know I wasn't around and that will always be a weight I carry around. Dan said. But that doesn't mean I didn't love you. He said looking to Lucas. I kept track as much as I could of you growing up. basketball games, school events, birthday parties. I may not have made my presence known but that doesn't mean I wasn't there for that. I'm sorry Lucas. You deserved so much more from me as your father. You were the world to your mom. He says. touching his shoulder. You would have made an outstanding older brother. Dan said.

What! Lucas said in shock. Karen was pregnant with our baby. Your future brother or sister. She was planning on telling you later on that day. Dan says. Isn't that right Keith? Dan questioned. I didn't think it could get any worse. She was in love with you. That was one thing. But pregnant. It was just too much. I couldn't believe she had been that stupid again. Dan said. You came in and did as you always do. Get in my way. And she kept saying she was sorry that loved she but it wasn't the same. He said shaking his head tearing up trying to clear his mind of the memory.

I wanted you gone. But instead I killed her. And in a way I was happy about it. Because it meant neither of us would have her. He said smiling coldly. Lucas felt sick to his stomach. Dan was telling was telling the truth. Keith killed her. Hearing knocking at the door. Helped Lucas's head stop spinning. As he got up to open it. Haley he said to her. What's wrong? she said touching his face. Let's just go home. I'll tell you when we get there. Lucas said exhausted. I wouldn't do that if I was you. Keith said. As Lucas turned around. To see Keith pointing a gun at him. Stop it Keith! you don't want to do this. Dan said. You're right I don't killing my nephew that I raised like a son. I never thought you find out. He said to Lucas. But I can't let you go. You'll tell the police. I'll go to jail. This is the only way. This will stay buried. I love you Haley. Lucas said to her. As the gun went off.


	22. Chapter 22

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 22**

 _There comes a time_

 _When all there is_

 _Left to do_

 _Is surrender._

She felt the push from her side. As the bullet hit. Deafening and powerful all at once. She wanted to yell and tackle him. Beg him to stop. But she couldn't move. it was as if her feet were glued to the floor. Her eyes focused on Lucas. Trying to communicate to him.

And then she saw the blood. Pouring out of him. Like cold water on a summer day. Time had passed. She knew that because of the ticking she heard. Behind her. As she heard the words. You are under arrest for the murder of Karen Roe and the attempted murder of Lucas Roe. As she heard handcuffs being placed and rights read. And she cautiously watched Keith being lead and put into a police car. As they drove away.

She finally felt safe enough to go to Lucas's side. Holding his hand again in hers. She let out a breath. You're going to be okay. She said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Hales he said softly. Opening his eyes. As he touched her face. Luke I love you so much. She said kissing him. As his eyes started to close again.

Lucas! Haley yelled. As the medical team started to come into the room. And took Lucas to the hospital. As their hands were separated. And Dan was outside talking to the police. She felt her hand get taken. Turning around she saw. Nathan. She said quietly. As he wrapped his arms around her. Without saying a word.

Who would have thought being away from everyone. Would be so peaceful. Nikki said as she laid her head on Jake's chest. While he stroked her back gently. So I didn't just invite you out here. To dance and look at the stars. While we talked about the future. He said. I love spending time with you. Especially in your arms like this. She said smiling. But what are you up to Jake? she asked kissing him gently. Getting up slowly. So he was facing her. He took out his surprise. A box. Decorated by our daughter. He says. Open it. He says as he handed it to her.

Excited Nikki tore open the box. And saw it. Putting her hand on her chest in shock. A key. She said. Will you move in with me? Jake asked. You have proved how much you have changed and how willing you are to open your heart to me and our daughter and we have completely let you in. And there has not been a day that it has felt like the wrong choice. I want us to move in become a family. Eventually have a life together. Jake says. I want all of that. Yes of course I will. She says. As he kisses her. Realizing his future is the brightest it's ever been. And he couldn't wait to tell Jenny.


	23. Chapter 23

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 23**

 _Flashback_

 _She is going to love you. Peyton said as her and Anna walked up to the entrance of Karen's café. Taking a minute to take in the moment. Peyton walked in hand and hand with Anna. As she saw Brooke wave to her. Smiling brightly dimples and all. P Sawyer! Brooke said as she hugged her lightly. She had been so preoccupied the last few months. It was nice to finally meet the person who's been taking up her time. So tell me about him. And does he have a brother? She said jokingly. Yea there is brother but you've already met him. Peyton says as she sits down. But how is that possible? Brooke asked rubbing her hands together. Trying again to get them warm. Side effect of the freezing temperatures of a Tree Hill winter._

 _Because you caught him swimming naked in your pool. Anna said making her entrance. That brother of mine. Sure knows how to make a first impression. I'm Anna. Peyton's girlfriend. She said happily as she extended her hand. Oh wow. I mean. Nice to meet you. I'm Brooke Davis. I know all about you. But it's nice to be formally introduced. She says. Sitting next to Peyton. I'm going to go get us some apple cider donuts and coffee. Peyton said as she got up from the table. You two go on and get to know each other. I think you will get along great. Peyton said as she got in line. So how have you been liking Tree Hill so far.? Brooke asked. I've grown up here so I know it really well. We should definitely hang out some time. Me you Peyton. Brooke suggest. No that's okay. Anna said in response. But why not.? Brooke asked curious._

 _I know that you and Peyton used to date and I also know that there has not been a guy minus whatever friends you have. That you've done nothing but thrown yourself at. And that's your thing. But as far as Peyton is concerned. She is no longer you're go to shoulder to cry on. Or your kissing buddy. You've already broken her heart before. I will not let you hurt her again. Anna said. Look as far as I'm concerned. You go and date Peyton. But she is my best friend. And I'm not going anywhere. Brooke says. Crossing her arms confidently. Yea we'll see who her heart truly belongs to. Anna says. I'm back Peyton says cheerfully. Placing down the donuts and coffee and she went back to get napkins. This looks delicious. Brooke thought to herself as she started to eat and drink her coffee. Anna started eating as well. And lightly sipping her coffee. Have napkins. Peyton said sipping next to Anna. I forgot I need to look up this history information for class. Anna said as she took out her phone slammed it on the table. Knocking her coffee on Brooke's lap. Oh my god. Anna said. I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I'm fine Brooke said. I'll be right back. Peyton said. Well I guess it's time to go home now. Without Peyton. Anna said smirking._

Peyton just couldn't get her mind to focus on anything but Lucas after hearing about what had happened at Keith's house. I mean what kind of alternate universe were she living in. Keith kills Karen. Dan is completely innocent. And Lucas is.

Her heart aching. With that same punch in the stomach. Want to cry feeling. She had when she heard about her mom. Her dad had sat her down. held her in his arms and told her. I couldn't sleep that night. And didn't sleep for weeks. Every time I tried I had nightmares. Of my mom running the red light.

Lucas and I always had this connection, friendship, understanding given our life situations. We had fallen in love once upon a time. And those memories I always look back on fondly. When he loved you. His whole heart was yours to take. Knowing what I know now. I hold on that much tighter to our past and present moments. A part of my heart will belong to him forever.

Lucas died later on that day. According to the doctor. He bled out. They did all they could to try and save him. But it was no use. He was gone. I would like to think. Karen was there waiting for him. When they reunited. She had her arms ready to welcome him. And he hugged her. And as they let go. Starting their walk. arm and arm. Catching up on life. Being at peace with each other. I miss you Luke. Peyton said wiping her eyes. As she finished her sketch of him and Karen. Hanging it up on her wall. I love you all. She said as she turned off her light and went to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**What I Became**

 **Chapter 24**

 _I love you Lucas_

 _And I probably always will._

To the first boy I ever loved. And let completely into my heart. You taught me to believe in myself. And my future. The heartbreak over the end of our relationship. Started my company. Your friendship. Laughter. Insight. Belief in others and yourself. Love. Given endlessly to anyone you called friend or family. I didn't think it was possible for you to break my heart all over again. Until now. Lucas Eugene Roe. May every life you touched. Hold on to all the happiness you brought. I'm sure your looking out for us all. Up there. I love you Broody. She said to herself as she took another drink. Rereading the address on her letter. Sent to her from Lucas. As she took off her shoes climbed into bed and read it. Savoring his words. _Brooke the first and only._ She smiled as she read that. _You've had a portion of my life. We've had a variety of life changing. Emotional. Defining moments together._ Don't I know it. She thought to herself. _Which is why your strength. And resilience. Kind. loving nature. Will be able to keep everyone together_. As she continued to read she realized he was saying goodbye to her.

 _Hi I'm Lucas Eugene Scott. He said smiling. With missing teeth and a child's innocence and trusting. I'm Haley Bob James. She said giggling. Realizing she had seen this boy in her classes before. But was always too shy to introduce herself. As he took her hand and brought her into the cafe. To meet Karen as they talked, played, and ate. Until it got dark outside. We're going to be friends. He said to her. As he hugged her goodbye. Waving at her from the car as she got inside. While they drove away._

 _Years later. While they refilled water balloons. Happy early birthday Luke. Haley said smiling as she tossed him. Her present. Excited he opened it. A necklace. He said surprised. Haley sat down as she explained. I have one to. The symbol on it means friendship and closeness. If someone gives this to you. It means they want you in their lives for a long time. And just like the chain. Your friendship grows with you. Thanks Hales. He said as he placed it around his neck._

Clutching her own between her fingers. Since I'd given it to him. All those years ago. He had never taken it off. Even when you were losing consciousness. You still wanted to make sure I was okay. I don't know where to go and what to do. Lucas was my first friend. I couldn't have asked for a better secret keeper. Partner in crime. You loved me so much. And I loved you to. Which is why. I'm going to tell the truth. In honor of your memory. And what we meant to each other. She said. Looking at her wedding ring.

I haven't been able to get a hold of Nathan since it happened. He's completely distraught about it. From what I heard. I tried to go and see him. But he's not seeing anybody or talking to anyone right now. He's completely withdrawing. And I worry about him.

But to honest I have my own life situations to deal with. Haley said. Putting her hand gently on her stomach. As she looked through the papers. That contained everything she wanted hidden.

Mom ! he called out to her. As she appeared in front of him. Glowing with the same happiness and safety he remembered. As she opened her arms to him. He quickly ran into them. Tears falling as he felt her warmth and arms around him. Mommy. He said softly. i missed you. I know. She said kissing his forehead. I know everything that has happened. And none of that matters now. We're together again. My boy. Let's go. She said taking his hand. As he laid his head on her shoulder. As they walked into the welcoming light.


	25. Chapter 25

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 25**

 _We're brothers. That means I'll always be here for you._

 _To help you. Talk to. Yell at_

 _. But most importantly._

 _I have you and you have me._

 _I love you little brother. Lucas said. I love you to Luke._

Lucas? Nathan said waking up in the darkness of the room he was in. Shivering realizing how real that felt. I never thought. I could feel so empty and alone. He thought to himself. As he turned on the light. looking at the alcohol, drugs, and clothes, that littered the floor. Slowly starting to remember he wasn't alone. As he looked at the other side of the bed. And saw a woman he didn't recognize. He couldn't face anyone. Even a stranger. He thought to himself.

As he got redressed. Put on his shoes and walked out the room. Closing the door behind him. As he ran. Memories flooding his mind. With every minute. The clouds in the sky. Broke apart as it started to pour. As he remembered their last moments together. The last time I saw him. We were fighting. Thinking of the reason. Makes him so angry. He pushes the trees around him. As blood covers his fists. Taking out another drink. That he had hidden away. He drinks it. And quickly blacks out. Hitting the ground. As his phone lands into a puddle next to him.

Thanks for inviting us over. Brooke says hugging Peyton. As Haley walks in next to her. Hugging her afterwards. Peyton smiling as she touched Haley's stomach. Come sit down make yourselves comfortable. We each bought something. Brooke said as she wrapped a blanket around herself and Haley. Good because I have my item to. Have you tried getting in touch with Nathan? Peyton said as she sat down. I called and texted. No response. Brooke said. Sadly. We have to do this tonight while we're all together. Peyton said. While she lite the last candle and turned down the lights.

Luke. We're here to celebrate your life. With stories. Laughter. And friendship. Haley said. As she placed what she brought. Lucas's final draft of his book. She put it down carefully. We should take turns reading it. Haley suggested. Then Brooke took out her item. A yearbook. As she flipped through the pages. She went to the back. Ran her hands over the words. Smiling. As she spoke. _Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. And I'm not sure she even knows it._ You believed in me. Before anyone else especially myself. Ever did. She said with tears. Thank you Luke. She said as she blew out her candle. Haley putting her hand on Brooke's and squeezing it softly.

Your turn Peyton. Haley said. Peyton took out her sketch. The one she had drawn of Lucas. That for her revealed so much about who he was. And how she had misjudged him. For Lucas. It gave him the push he needed to officially join the Ravens. So many memories we made together and with all of us here. Would never have happened if you hadn't joined the Ravens. So happy I knew you. And know that you're alive and well just someplace else. She said wiping her eyes.

As the remaining candle. Stayed glowing. Next to a picture of him. As Peyton started the music and they danced and sang and cried. Listening to Lucas's favorite songs.


	26. Chapter 26

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 26**

Nathan! Nate! Wake up! Nathan heard as he started to clear the sleep out of his eyes. His vision blurry. But visible. As he focused in front of him. Standing there. He couldn't believe it. It had to be a dream or maybe more. Lucas he said softly. As the figure got closer to him. It was real. Luke it's really you isn't it. He said. Tears stinging his eyes. Of course it's me Nate. He said helping him up and standing tall. This makes no sense. Unless he thought. Unsure of how to ask it. I'm so angry at you. Lucas said. Throwing his arms in the air. I can't stand to watch you do this to yourself and everyone we care about again. He said yelling at trying to get him to understand. What are you talking Lucas? Nathan said as he looked around for his phone. Finding it soaked in a puddle. God Nate don't play dumb. Your far from it. He said as he paced around. I have always tried the best I could. To defend you and help in any way I thought would change your life for the better. It seems like now. You're going to self-destruct and I'm not around anymore. And I better not hear you blaming my death. For you choosing to go head first into the darkness. Nathan said. As he realized. Nathan was walking away from him. Where the hell do you think you're going?! Lucas yelled going after him. To hitch hike to another hotel or party or anywhere. He sighed. Going out into the rode trying to stop cars that were rushing by. You're not going anywhere but home. Lucas said to him. That place isn't home to me anymore. The people there mean nothing to me. He said with his staring straight into Lucas's. Don't you get it. Without you none of it matters. He says. Waving down a slowing car. I never realized how selfish you were until right now. Those people love you. You idiot! While dealing with their own grief. They still find time to worry about you. And include you. Even when you've done nothing but separate yourself. As if my death only affected you. Obviously you could care less what I have to say. And that's fine. I can't make you hear me and think of anyone else. So I'm just going to leave you with this. I love you Nathan. Please reconsider. They need you. You need them. My kids are going to need their uncle to tell them about the dad their never going to know. He said tearing up. You're not going to see me anymore. If you want to drown your sorrow this way. Then do it. But then you will truly know. What loneliness feels like when everyone else has moved on. And you have nothing. But your choices to blame. Goodbye Nathan. Lucas said as he disappeared. Don't go Luke wait! Nathan said. As the car drove up to him. Where do you need to go? The stranger asked.

During somewhere between this song and that song. Handle confessed to be having twins. Which got a response. Of hugs and possible baby names. As she fell asleep. On the makeshift bed they created in the living room. As Peyton and Brooke. Talked in the bedroom. So they wouldn't wake Haley.

You know. Sleeping in another room makes no sense. We've slept in the same bed plenty of times at sleepovers. It's no different now. Peyton said. It's different because I don't trust myself. To be that close to you. And I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or awkward. It being your house and all. Plus, with the wedding so close. Brooke said.

Actually. The wedding has been postponed. Peyton says. What! Brooke says shocked. Why? she questions. With Lucas and the other stuff. She says looking down at her ring. Other stuff? Brooke says. I said your name in my sleep. And I've been keeping myself busy. So we can't make plans so I can't see you. But that doesn't stop me from thinking about you. And what you're doing. And wondering. She said. looking down. Blushing. Taking her hand bringing her closer. Kissing her gently.


	27. Chapter 27

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 27**

You think you can run and hide. Acting as if nothing ever happened.

Don't you know I meant what I said? When I told you. I'm never letting you go. He thought to himself. As he started his search. Asking this person and that. Excuse me? he asked politely. Yes the person asked kind of annoyed. Have you seen this woman? he asked. She goes by Haley James. That name sounds familiar the person said. Good he said happy to finally be making some progress. Why is it so important for you to find her? The person asked. Because the man said. She is important to me. That's all I can say. He says. All I know is that she lives in Tree Hill NC. And that she's a singer. That's it. The person says. And walks away. That is plenty thank you. He says. I'm coming for you. He says to himself.

Hours later. Waking up. Feeling okay. About things. Rubbing her stomach. As she took the note off her face. Laughing as she read it. _Hey Hales. We tried to wake you up to get some lunch. But you were not having it. So we brought back lunch for you. Enjoy and text us your movie choices. We're going to go the movies tonight. Future mommy's get first pick. So let us know soon. Love you Hales. Signed Brooke and Peyton. Aka Future god mothers._

We are so loved babies. She said to her stomach. As she thought about how drastically her life would change in a matter of months. And how Lucas would live on through their children. She could smile and cry just thinking about it. I miss you Luke. She said looking up. Haley she heard as she turned around. Lucas she said as tears ran down her face. I'm sorry I'm going to miss all of this with you and them. I hope you know just how much I love you. And that I'm with you. Every step of the way. Lucas said as he touched her face. One of my happiest moments. Aside from getting engaged and finding out about those babies. Was getting married. I just so wanted to make you happy and give you the life you deserve. He said to her. You did. She said wiping away her tears. I have to go now Hales. He said kissing her. As he faded away. Luke. She said crying as she caught breath. Trying to compose herself. As she heard the door. Unlocking it. As the note she had in her hand fell to the floor. Her balance now unsteady. Her body aching with fear. His voice sending chills up her spine. Jamie. Don't look so surprised. Come on time to take you home. He said noticing the changes in her since he last saw her.

Jenny! Jake called out to her. As he and Nikki walked in together hand and hand. Ecstatic to share their news with her. Jake maybe she's asleep. She said putting her hand on top of his. We can tell her in the morning. You know this would be the perfect time to celebrate this milestone of ours. She says. Kissing him. I love that mind of yours. He says. I want nothing more in the world. Than to celebrate with you. tonight. But we have to be very quiet. He says. Kissing her back. breaking the kiss. Smiling she says. I can't make any promises. She says as follows his lead. Up to his room. Touching her face gently. He says lock the door. As he reconnects their lips. Not wanting to take their eyes off the other. Time slows. As the get to know each other and themselves. In ways they only ever let themselves imagine. Many hours later. Where are you going? he asks her kissing her shoulder. Nowhere just moving over a little. Your arms are probably numb from holding me in them all night. She said blushing. Me and my arms are perfectly happy with you in there. If you insist she said as she cuddled back next to him. I'm going to have to move my stuff in here. I'm really excited to be able to be here every day with you and Jenny and just be a family. Nikki said. I know it will be good. For all of us. Jake said in response. I love you he said looking into her eyes. I love you to. Nikki said. As they're lips reconnected.

In the morning:

Pinching herself as the sun is kept out by the shades. Leaving this yellow glow around the room. As she looked over at him. Sleeping next to her. She was so happy she could barely contain it all. Slowly getting up trying not to wake him up. As she got dressed. And went out to the kitchen. Only to see it completely unused. Surprised she gently knocked on Jenny's door a few times. Then tried to open the door. Turning the knob, she opened the door. Not to see a sleeping Jenny. Like she expected. Instead she yelled for Jake. Jake! Get over here! it's Jenny! She said franticly.


	28. Chapter 28

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 28**

As she tried to push the door closed. He without effort. Walked right in. Jamie what a nice place you've got here. He said as he walked around looking at the room and details in it. I'm not going anywhere. Especially not with you. Haley said wrapping her arms around herself. Trying to put on a brave face. But inside she was shaken to her core. How in the world did you find me? she said trying to sound as unemotional as possible. I have my ways. He said. looking at her. I've missed you. He said touching her face with his hand. Come on you really haven't thought about me at all. He said sounding hurt. Taking his hand off her face. Looking disgusted by his contact with her. As she stepped even farther away from him. Get your hands off of me right now! She warned. There is no use in screaming there is no one around. I say we make the most out of it. He says. His eyes fixated on her. Which room is yours? he asks curious. None of these. This isn't my house. She says. Wondering if she could make a run for it. Staring towards the door. Don't even think about. He said to her. You know I always come prepared. He said. Just go away. She pleaded. And stop calling me Jamie. I haven't been her in a long time. She said her voice shaking. I'm not going to call you Haley. That's a stranger to me. Jamie is much more than that. Now are you going to take me one of these rooms and welcome me or not. He said to her. I hate you. She said her eyes piercing. Well I love you enough for us both. He said. As he took her hand. And they walked into the empty room. Closing it behind them.

Nikki what's wrong! Jake said worriedly as he walked up the stairs to meet her. It's Jenny. Nikki said trying not scream. She's gone. Nikki said breathlessly.

I need Tree Hill NC. I'll go as far as your willing to take me. I have money so it's no problem. Nathan said. Keep your money honey. Let's get you home. I'm Beth by the way. She said smiling. As she opened her door. Nathan Scott. He said to her. Thank you for doing this. Seeing that look on your face. I didn't have the heart to leave you out here. I have water and snacks in the back if you need it. She said. As they started to drive. The sky started to clear. And the sun shined. As the clouds disappeared. Would you look at that? It looks like someone was looking out for you all along. The rain stopped. Look at the cloud it looks like a basketball. She said as they drove on. Thank you Luke. Nathan thought to himself. As he and Beth talked about each other's lives.

Quentin Fields. Becoming one of the most sought after Rookie basketball players in the league. The news reporter said. What do you love the most about this game Q? the reporter asked.

Everything. The game itself. The team. What it's meant to me my whole life. The bonds it's help me build and the life experiences I get to have and give to others.

For a guy who seems to have it all. Do you ever want someone to share it with? he asked.

I have someone. Her name is Samantha Walker. And I couldn't be more proud and in love with that girl. And I have so much planned for us in this life we're sharing together. She's everything I never thought a guy like me would find. But I have. He says smiling with pride. Let's go Raven's! he says as the camera cuts.

And now they know. Our relationship was a secret from the public. Now the entire world, knows who I am and about us. And I don't know if I'm ready for that.


	29. Chapter 29

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 29**

 _Once you lose yourself_

 _You have two choices_

 _Find the person_

 _You used to be_

 _Or lose that person_

 _Completely._

Peyton stop! Brooke said as she broke the kiss. I can't do this. I won't be the reason you two don't get married. I've been cheated on. I know how it hurts and the betrayal and distrust that lingers with anything new you try to build. She says thinking back. Talk to her. Work the problem or problems out. I know how much you love her. Your scared. I know that too. Your so close of getting everything you've ever wanted you want to run. A part of you. Doesn't believe you deserve this much happiness and love. But you do. Go to her Peyton. Brooke says as she throws Peyton her coat. Wiping her eyes. Absorbing all that Brooke had just told her. Your right. Peyton said softly. I'm going to talk to her. Thank you Brooke. She says hugging her. No Problem. P Sawyer. Brooke says hugging her back. As she watched Peyton leave. That was the right thing to do. Brooke thought to herself. As she felt a sudden inspiration to sketch.

Showering now. She finally started to feel okay again. He was gone. After convincing him. That her just disappearing especially pregnant. Would do nothing but drawn attention to her and whoever she was with. Jamie died a long time ago. Haley James Scott is who she was and would stay. Her heart belonged to Lucas. Even if he's gone. They babies were made out of the love they shared. And that will be more than enough for her. As she started to get dressed. She felt a kick. As her hand went to that same spot. Hi there babies. I'm your mom. She said softly. While she finished getting dressed. And went to start baby shopping.

I saw your interview. Sam said. As she walked up to an incoming Quinten. With the glow of a winning game all around him. We Won! He cheered kissing her. I know congrats babe. But I thought we were keeping us quiet. I say as we pull apart. I know we agreed to that. But I just couldn't hide my feelings anymore. I love you too much. To act like we don't exist. He said to her as they sat down together. We're strong enough to face anything that is thrown our way. He says. kissing her hand. I missed you a lot Sam. He said smiling. I missed you too. I just want our life to stay ours. She said honestly. It will. He says to her. comfortingly. Now how tired are you really? she asks playfully. Not much. I'm sure we could find a few ways to entertain ourselves. He says kissing her.

Jennifer. The voice says calmly. You look just like I thought you would. He says smiling at her. You too. She says. Except for a few things. She thought to herself. As they started the drive to their destination.


	30. Chapter 30

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 30**

After hours of driving. No pit stops. She was here. Anna's house. Her parent's never officially met me. But I doubt that matters now. Who knows what a hurt Anna has been telling her parents. I don't care what they think. I need to know what Anna is thinking and feeling. She's worth any risk. Peyton thought to herself. Knocking on the door. Answering it she felt eyes on her. As she felt the warmth of Arms around her. You must be Peyton. Anna has told me so much about you. Come in she's inside. She says. Welcoming her in with the offer of food and drink. Thank you very much. Peyton said surprised. But I would just like to talk to Anna. If you wouldn't mind. Peyton asked. Smiling politely. She's in the next room. Go right in. The mom said as she walked into the kitchen attempting to start a recipe while she laughed along to a show she was watching.

Slowly walking inside the room. She sees Anna sitting there her hair in a ponytail. Her eyes focused on something. Looking up as she heard the door. Peyton catches her breath. As they make eye contact. Anna I. Peyton starts to say. Peyton I thought you wanted a life together. That you loved me. I guess I should have expected it. You two have such a history. She said. looking back down at what she was working on. Anna listen. Peyton said as she started to walk closer to her. The situation with Brooke was. eye opening for me. I was scared. Of how happy you make me. And the possibility that our life together may be everything and that one day you would realize what a mess I really am and leave just so many others. Peyton said to her. Truly understanding herself and her want to keep Anna at a distance.

I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone in my life. But I also know how wrong I was. And am willing to do every single thing you can think of to earn your trust. And show you. You are it for me. Peyton said. I love you to. Anna said wiping her tears away. Kissing her softly. Come home. Peyton said taking her hand as they broke apart. I've missed it there and you. Anna said. Touching her face gently. Will you help get my stuff? she asked. Of course. Peyton said lighting up. As they started getting things into boxes and going out the car. Months later. _Anna Taggaro and Peyton Sawyer. Were married in a small church wedding. With family and friends watching with tears and laughter. As the love poured from both women through their vows and looks and smiles. Peyton walked down the aisle with her dad by her side. In her mom's dress. As Anna was walked down by her brother. Which brought a lot of tears As he remarked how proud he was of her and how happy and loved she was. By him. As he kissed her cheek sitting next to his parents. Rings were exchanged. As they were pronounced Wives. Kissing under camera flashes and thrown flowers. I know Luke would have been front and center and in tears with the rest of us. Leaving the reception with my shoes in my hand and cake in the other. Getting into my car turning on the radio. As I start the car and drive while lyrics fill the car. And silent tears run down my face. She's happy. That is what's important. She says to herself. While Adele- Someone like you. Soothes her broken heart._

Any ideas on gender Miss James? the doctor asks happily. I have no idea. I'm really excited to find out. She says as she laid down. Realizing just how much she had grown in the past months. Okay let's take a look. The doctor said as the wand moved around. How cute they are best friends already. Never letting go of each other's hand. See that the hands are clasped together. The doctor said. Amazing. Haley said with tears in her eyes. Alright so baby 1 is a girl and baby 2 is a boy congrats Haley. One of each. Good luck you have a lot of work and fun to look forward to. The doctor said. Thank you. I can officially start thinking of names. Until next. Goodbye doctor. Haley said as she got up and started leaving.

Knocking on the door of the house. He realizes she probably won't give the warmest welcome. But he didn't deserve it anyway. As the door opened slightly. She peered through the crack in the door. And couldn't believe her eyes. Nate. She said softly. Brooke. He said relieved to not be getting hit or having something thrown at him. As she let him inside. Closing the door behind him. I was just going to eat ice cream and mope for a while. She thought to herself. But instead we can talk and drink. And you can fill me in on where the hell you've been. She says as she opened the first bottle. And that she said as she hit him. Is for leaving and not saying goodbye. We really needed you. Nathan. Luke dying shattered us all in different ways. She said as she started to drink. It all started when I woke up face down in the woods. Being awaken by Lucas's spirit. He began.


	31. Chapter 31

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 31**

 _Flashback_

 _Your all I have_

 _And what I feel for you_

 _Ranges from someone_

 _I love. To a stranger._

 _Would I be missed_

 _Or replaced._

 _Filling in the title_

 _Next to my pretty face._

Jamie! the voice yells. Get out here now!

Checking herself in the mirror quickly.

Before she walks back out.

Making sure she covered up the bruises

As well as the makeup could.

I'm right here. She says letting down her hair fixing her shoes. As she

Opens her robe and prepares herself

To put on a show.

Now this room is perfect for two babies. She said rubbing her stomach. Looking at the new additions and clothes she's bought. I can't wait to meet you two. She says to them. As possible names went around in her head. Luke I wish you could be here. But you are in every way possible. And you'll live on in name too. Mathew Lucas Scott. And for our daughter. Karen Emma Scott. Feeling peace with those chosen names. She started to write a song. Her first in the longest time. Her guitar in hand. She started to sing.

 _2 feet was all it took for you to reach me_

 _1 heart given and spent until the end_

 _Your words linger in my memory_

 _You kissed me as we held hands_

 _While the rain poured down outside_

 _You showed me what it meant to live_

 _When all I wanted was to die_

 _You put my face into your hands_

 _And looked straight in my eyes_

 _While you were an open book_

 _I was a closet of lies._

Wiping her eyes as continued on writing.

I met this sweet woman she drove me home and fed me let me sleep in her car. I don't think I've ever had an out of body experience like that before. He was right there in front of me. I've never seen him that angry or disappointed. Even in death he's still cleaning up my disasters and pointing me in the right direction. So much is different without him. Nathan says as he finishes his drink.

True but some things have changed for the better even gotten stronger. Brooke says touching his hand. Like all of us. She says smiling. Me and you. She says looking to him. To moving on. She says lifting her glass. Moving on he says. Smiling. Clinking his glass with hers.

As they drunk their drinks. Here give me your glass I'll put in the dishwasher. She said lightly. Thanks. He said as he handed her his glass. Their hands touch lightly. As his hand gently cups her face. Bringing it closer to his. While the alcohol smell lingered on their breath. Taking in her features. Her hand closing around his. As he kisses her. The cup falls to the floor. While she kisses him back. Wow! they both said as they pulled apart. That came out of nowhere. She thought to herself as she felt herself blush.

I should go. Nathan said as he started to get up. Or you could stay and we could keep talking. She said as she asked him what kind of takeout he wanted. Are you okay? did I overstep or officially make things awkward between us? he asked her. I'm good. Surprised. And nothing is weird between us. It was a kiss. Relax Nate. Brooke said. As she felt her heart slow and mind clear. As she ordered. And he flipped through Netflix.

I'm so inexperienced when it comes to dating. You must see right through me.

Jenny said as she ran her fingers through her hair. I couldn't tell that at all. He says to her. Taking her hand in his. Nobody knows we decided to meet up right? he asks her. Of course not. I'm not ready to tell anyone about us yet. She said smiling sweetly. She didn't understand why he got such a bad reputation. He was the sweetest guy and he made her feel special. What was so wrong with him? She thought to herself.


	32. Chapter 32

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 32**

 _What if_

 _You could go back_

 _And change_

 _One thing_

 _One moment._

Scott! you have a visitor! the guard says as Keith is walked over to the phone area. By another officer. While he is being watched. He picks up the phone. Seeing no, one there. Thinking the officer made a mistake. Until he hears the voice. And feels as if his heart has been torn open. And is bleeding out. Luke. He says quietly. Trying to push down every emotion he felt. Sitting there on the other side. Was the young man he loved and raised? Even if he had a huge part in the ending of things. I don't understand this you're supposed to be dead I shot you. Keith says. Laughing. Lucas says. Guess you couldn't even kill me the right way. Now your rotting in prison. With all the other pathetic monsters in here. Enjoy the remainder of your existence. Lucas said as he walked away. Leaving Keith to question what was real and what was his guilt.

This is what a sugar hangover and wine hangover look like in overdrive she thought to herself. As she brushed the pizza crust out of her hair. Fixing her shirt and jeans. While she checked out her email on her phone of the pictures and messages left by Peyton. Her happiness was so pure it hurt. _Nice to see all the fun you're having. Can't wait to hear about it in person. Love and miss you P Sawyer. Brooke._ She sent the message to her.

Laughing as she saw Nathan asleep on her floor. Don't remember how she got there. At least she had one Scott in her life again. It made her heart full in a way. As she heard a light knocking on her door. Quickly she closed her shades. Ready to get all in their faces. I've told you guys no paparazzi on my private property. She said.

As she wrapped her arms around herself. I promise you. I'm not here pictures. It's nothing compared to the real thing. The voice said. As she tried to speak but the emotion was caught in her throat. Lucas. Brooke said tears streaming down her face. As she wrapped her arms around him. Afraid to let go. Pretty girl he whispered in her ear as he hugged back. I'm alive he said to her as they now face to face. But how? she said. Completely confused.

Jake! Nikki said worried. It's been days and he hasn't spoken to her. He's just been searching and talking to police and going through Jenny's things. You have no idea what I'm going through! he yells at her. Jenny is all that I have. She's what I've lived for and the motivation I've had to make something of myself. And don't you say you understand. You barely know her. just like you don't really know me. I bet your going to use this as a crutch to jump back into your old habits. And if that's the case go right ahead. We don't need you. We are better on our own anyway. He said.

As he heard the door slam shut. And he was alone. Jenny where are you? As he searches through her mail. He finds messages. Emails and pictures. What the hell is all of this? he thought to himself. As the truth was laid out in front of him. As much as he wanted to look away he couldn't. He had to figure out how involved Jenny was in all this and figure out how to get her back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 33**

Ouch! Brooke said as she got off her floor. Realizing she had fallen out of bed. Her dreams lately had become way to realistic but last night it hit an all-time high. She could of fainted. Being so close to Lucas again. His smile. Warmth. Just one of the best guys she knew. Had somehow come back to her. And she didn't care how. She just wanted him to stay. But she also knew it was impossible. Lucas was dead. She went to his funeral. Cursing Keith and aching for Karen as well. For her these dreams were the minds way of making difficult things that had happened a little easier. There would never be a closure for any of them. When it came to this because no matter how much they replayed and dived into memories. You couldn't go back. All they could do now. Is be there for each other keep their bonds as tight as possible. We had lost him. The last thing he wanted was for us to lose each other. Brooke thought to herself.

As she started getting ready for the day. With a shower and getting dressed. While she put on the last of her accessories. She walked downstairs. To see Nathan dressed and flipping through channels waiting for her. Morning Brooke. He said as he walked over to her. Morning Nathan. She said lightly. Thanks for letting me stay over the other night. He told her. No problem. We both needed someone. Brooke said. So if your free today? Brooke asked. I am. He said to her. Great I've been thinking of going to see Haley. I think she would appreciate a visit from both of us. Brooke said. I agree she's going to having the babies soon. And has been dealing with it by herself for a while now. He said. Not that we didn't try to reach out offer support. But when it comes to this it seems like she doesn't want to let us in. He says to her. I Know so today. We're going to make sure she knows how much support and love she has. Those babies and her are so loved. She needs a reminder of that. Brooke says. Getting her keys. Let's go Nathan says as they talk about what to bring her. While they walk outside. To the car.

Hours later

Knocking on the door. Haley walks over and looks in the peep hole before entering. While a smile crosses her face. As she opens the door. Brooke, Nathan, what are you doing here? she asked surprised. As they came inside hugging her. We wanted to surprise you. Brooke says. Putting some of what they brought on the table. Nice to see you Nate. I didn't think I would again. She said looking at him. I know I left things up in the air with all of us. And I'm sorry for that. He said to her. As he handed her what else he brought. Those babies will never know their dad like we do. So I figured at least they would have a better understanding of who he was. With these. Videos. She said softly. You know how much Karen loved capturing things on camera. There are memories here with you, me, Karen, Brooke, Peyton, We're here Hales. He said to her. That is never something you have guess or question. Your family all three of you. He said hugging her. Thank you. She said hugging him back with tears in her eyes. As they let go. Brooke reentered the room. Everything is all set up. Let me see those babies room. Brooke said excitedly. Right this way. Haley said as she took Brooke's hand. Started walking to the other room closing the door behind them. While in the living room. Nathan looked around. Finding space. He placed pictures on the coffee table and the rest on the table. Looking at the last one. We're taking care of her. it's going to be fine. He said to himself. As he went to look through the music deciding what mood he was looking to set. When All We Are – By One Republic. Came on. He smiled while the lyrics filled the room. While he looked through the videos. Getting lost in his own memories.

In the nursey

It is so peaceful in here. Brooke said. Taking in the colors and designs throughout the room. Running her hand carefully over the quote she knew by heart. Are you going to leave everything as is in terms of colors? Brooke asked curious. Yea it's going to stay just like this. When they're older and if they want to change colors we can. But until then. Things will stay how he left them. She says placing her hand on her stomach. When we got married. I remember thinking this was what people meant when they talked about happiness and marrying your best friend. I'm never going to have that again. He was it for me. She said with tears in her eyes. I was so lucky. But realized it too late. She said turning to Brooke. Lucas loved you with all he had. I know he would want you. To move on. If you were to ever find someone else to love. You wouldn't be dishonoring his memory. Brooke said taking her hand holding it securely. I've had my time. It's about these kids now. And making sure my past doesn't affect them. She said to her. Haley what do you mean by that? Brooke asked. See my real name is. Haley began. As Nathan walked inside. Sorry you two. For interrupting girl talk but we have videos and pictures to look at and food to eat. Are you going to be done soon? He asked. Yea we're done. Haley said. Come on Brooke. Haley said taking her hand as they walked out the living room. While Brooke tried to distract herself. From bringing up what Haley had been trying to tell her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 34**

 _Alright little ones._

 _Our time together has been_

 _The most cherished time of my life_

 _But it's time for you go now_

 _I love you._

Mathew Lucas Scott and Karen Emma Scott were born just as the sun rose to start a new day. Their mom blissfully happy. Holding them taking notice of their features. Karen's blue eyes. Mathew's blond hair. And what they got from her. strong lungs. She thought to herself as she laughed softly. They were perfect combinations of her and Lucas. They would allow her to see life in a new way. Pure and free. It was love at first sight. Her career would take a back seat for a while. And to honest she could care less when she sung again. This time would go by so fast. It was important for her to enjoy it and learn to be the mother they needed and deserved.

Visitors coming and out of the room. It filled her heart with joy and a safety she knew that she could honestly enjoy now. Pictures were taken, hugs were given, tears were shed, Between Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan, you two are going to be so loved and cared for and given anything you want. With your sweetness and cuteness. I will be powerless. She says smiling. One of the things I'm most excited for is to see the kind of bond you two will share. You're always going to have each other. Let no one mess with that. She says to their sleepy face. Enough talking for now. We have to get some sleep. She said. Placing them into their beds beside her. Unknowing to her. A gift hidden beneath the rest. With her name on it.

I can't believe he said all of that. Nikki said as she got into her car. And started to drive. I can't figure out what hurts more. Him throwing my past in my face. When he knows how much I've changed. Or him claiming that I don't know him and don't know Jenny enough to care that she's missing. I love that girl. I was fool to have left her at all. And I Love Jake. I want a future with him. For the 3 of us to be a family. But he needs space right now. In the meantime, I'm going use the connections I have a find Jenny. Hello this is Nikki. Yes, her. May I speak to your private investigator. Thank you. Cole it's me. Nikki said as she started driving off.

It was dark in here and really quiet. I couldn't really move. But the heavy weight on me. Got worse the more I tried to change positions. I heard breathing as I looked over. He must have fallen asleep. She thought to herself. As she quickly gathered her clothes. Put them back on. And wiped her eyes. There would be time to react later. I had to go. Now! Jenny thought to herself. As she got her things. Got the match, light it, and threw it on the bed. As she quietly made her way out of the room. The moon guiding her steps.

I can't get over those little faces. Brooke said as she gushed to Peyton. As they looked over pictures of the honeymoon. And sipped from their glasses. It's going to be nice to have you back home Peyton. Brooke said smiling. I know it's been nice having time away. But there is no place like Tree Hill. Peyton said. So B Davis What's next for you? Peyton asked curious.


	35. Chapter 35

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 35**

 _Months later_

Nathan thanks for taking me out tonight. But I was perfectly fine going alone. Haley said looking around at the people and listening to the speakers. Lucas's book was able to get published and is getting an award tonight. I'm sure Brooke is loving her one on one time with Mathew and Karen tonight. Haley says smiling. Wondering what they were up to right now. She loves those kids. I'm sure she's on cloud nine. Nathan says back. You look beautiful Hales. Nathan says taking notice of her in her dress. Thanks. Haley says smiling. It was a challenge finding anything that didn't have a baby imprint on it. But I couldn't not come here tonight. This night is to important. He worked so hard on that book. And wanted everyone to read it and get something out of it. She said. I'm sure he appreciates you being here. Nathan says looking at her. In an attempt to not ruin my makeup. I'm going to change the subject. Haley says smiling.

So any girls on your mind? I can't remember the last time you've mentioned a date or night out with any woman. Aside from me, Peyton, and Brooke. Please tell me that any potential girlfriends don't have the wrong idea. Like your dating Brooke or myself? Nate you can chime in anytime here? Haley said playfully. Waving her hand in front of his face. Nathan was lost in thought. His world for almost a year now. Had been Brooke, Peyton, and Haley and the kids. And he had been so grateful for it all. He had his family back in his life. He's been back playing basketball. Scoring points, getting back in touch with teammates. Completely ended. The partying and random women. Him and Brooke had already reestablished their friendship. Same with him and Peyton.

But it's been Haley and the twins that have taken up most of his time. Having a hand in the growing up of his niece and nephew has been an enriching experience. And Haley and him have gotten closer to. Lately though. His feelings for her have deepened and at first he thought it was because of all the time they spent together. Which would have made sense. He realized it was more than that. _One night. The kids were asleep in the other room. It had started pouring. Haley insisted I spend the night. I accepted. We talked and laughed, really got into some topics. Then the lights went out. I'll get some candles. Haley said walking into the kitchen. I'll look and see what I can find that would help I thought to myself. Falling her into the kitchen. Got the candles and matches. She said proud of herself. As she lit the match. And the candle lit up the room. Success she said smiling. Holding it in her hand. She offered it to me. I'm sure we have batteries and other stuff somewhere here. She said as she put the candle in my hand. As the light from the candle. Lit up her face. Something just pushed me. I leaned over and kissed her. It lasted a second. As I felt her hands push against me. Nathan she said softly._

 _I was married to your brother, we had two incredible kids, his death is the only reason we're not together now. She says looking straight into his eyes. I care about you. She says taking his hand. You've been so wonderful and loving. To the 3 of us. You deserve someone who would be open to giving their heart to you. Mine belongs to Lucas. And that isn't going to change. I'm sorry. She said taking her hand away. I understand Haley. Which is why I hope you don't hold it against me. When I say. I have to go. I can't spend the night. You deserve to be happy Hales. He would want that. Nathan says as he walks over to the door ready to leave. I have everything I could ever need. She says. As he closes the door behind him._ Nobody special. He says as looks up. Watching as she accepts Lucas's award. And makes a small speech. Smiling with pride as she walks back over to him. As they hug. let's go somewhere more quiet. She says whispering in his ear.

Thank you so much. Brooke says smiling as she hung up the phone. I am going to be a mom. She says to herself. As she looks around at her space room. Thinking of how a change of color and furniture would fit.

How did it get cold so fast? Jenny thought to herself. As she shivered. Thankful for the clothes she was able to snag. As she quickly broke the window. Warmth. She said. As she started to look around. It was dark. And a stranger's house. But it was something. Jumping as she heard sirens. Who the hell are you! the person said coming closer to her. Look okay I need help. Please! Jenny said desperately.


	36. Chapter 36

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 36**

I was a jerk! Brooke. Jake said as he was sitting on Brooke's couch telling her everything that had happened. Between him and Nikki that day. Look yes you were harsh to say the least. But you were and are still completely terrified. Unable to find Jenny. You both need to deal with this together. That is the only way to get through this. Only the two of you know the depth of everything your feeling. Brooke says putting her hand on his shoulder.

In my heart I believe she's okay. For one reason or another she just can't come home right now. Brooke said. As she thought about giving Nikki a call and seeing if any progress had been made with the Private investigator. So for you what was the hardest part about raising Jenny alone? Brooke asked. I would have to say making all the decisions and carrying the weight of the future of both our lives on myself. Jake said. But Jenny is my world. So no regrets for me at all. Why do you ask? Jake says curious.

You are officially the first person I'm telling. Brooke said excitedly. I'm adopting a child. Her name is Bonnie. She's 5 years old. She has black hair. Green eyes. And the sweetest smile. Her parents completely signed over their rights years ago. So when I got the call and learned her story. I knew she was meant to be my daughter. I'm so excited and nervous. This feels right. Brooke says. Wow Brooke. I'm so happy for you. Jake says hugging her. That little girl is getting the best mom in the world. Let me know if you need any advice. Can't wait to meet her. And thank you for the talk. He said smiling as he got up to leave. Anytime Jake and thanks I will definitely keep that in mind. She says smiling back as she closed the door. Looking at the picture of the girl who was about to become her heart.

Flashing the flashlight on scared young girl. The man realizes the familiarity in her face and her voice. You remind me so much of Nikki. The man says. Approaching her. And how would you know that. Jenny says freighted the closer he got. Because I'm her father. He said as he turned on the lights.

Hey Luke. Haley says as she lays her hand on his gravestone. The kids are getting bigger by the day. I see so much of you. In both of them. She says smiling. I miss you. Every single day. But I'm starting to slowly. Enjoy life again. One day at a time. Everyone has been so helpful and loving and willing to give me time away when I need it. You would be so happy and proud for Brooke, Peyton, especially Nathan. He's really cleaned up and gotten his life on track. They all say you would want me to be happy again. And to move on. That it wouldn't be dishonoring your memory. But it feels wrong. She says wiping her eyes. I just need to know. That you would be okay with it. She says. Just then she sees a couple walking by holding hands. As the sun opens on them. Looking up she says smiles. Okay Luke. That's more than enough of a sign for me. I love you Lucas. And you will never be forgotten to me or our kids. She placed the flowers down. Ran her hands over his name and the date. And left. Maybe there was room left in her heart for love after all. She thought to herself. Getting into her car driving off.


	37. Chapter 37

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 37**

This is Brooke Davis. Remember her. She's going to be taking care of you now. The social worker told Bonnie. As Brooke knelt down to Bonnie's level. I'm going to be your mom. Brooke said. Trying to hold back the tears. We're going to go home. Brooke said. As she reached out her hand. And Bonnie took it. Easily trusting her. In the car. Bonnie was quiet. Brooke decided to break the silence. You could turn down the window or keep it up. You could turn on the radio. I can open the sunroof. Are you hungry? Brooke asked. Starting to get to concerned. Looking over to see. Somewhere between the questions. Bonnie had fallen asleep. When they had gotten home. Brooke carried her inside the house. Into her new room. Tucked her in. And put in a nightlight before closing the door. As she looked around her house. She couldn't wait to make memories with Bonnie. As mother and daughter.

So if you're really her dad. Why haven't I heard of you. Until now. Jenny says. As she eats the cookies and milk he gave her. Next to the fireplace. Well to be honest with you. He said. We have a complicated relationship. Really I know a few things about that. She said. Finishing the remainder of her snack. Regardless of our problems. I love her. Just like I know she loves you. So what was my mom like when she was younger? Jenny asked. As they talked about their lives. Later on that night. He had put a blanket over her. Unsure of the whole story. As to why she ended up here. But knew he had a responsibility to alert her parents. Sure that his reaching out to Nikki would lead to more questions than answers or just a hang up. He called Jake. He had always liked him. Picking up his phone he dialed and it rang twice before. He heard Jake's voice. Hello. Yes, it's been a long time. Jenny is here with me. She's safe. You can come get her. Anytime you want. Your welcome. See you soon. He said hanging up the phone. Hopeful Jake would bring Nikki with him.

As Haley walked up Nathan's driveway. She took a breath in an attempt to calm her growing nerves. Once she reached the door. She knocked quickly. In fear if she didn't her courage would go out the window and she would just go home. After a while. She suspected. Maybe no one was there. Until she slowly saw the door start to open. And she was greeted with the blue eyes she loved. Nathan. She said softly.

I went to see Lucas. I needed to know that he would be okay. If I were to move on. I got the sign I needed. And now feel ready to open my heart again. So if toffer still stands I would really like to. Give things a try with us. She said taking his hand. Then kissing him gently. That was. She said blushing.

That's great Hales. I'm relieved for you. That you now have the will to move on. And I hope you find someone. Who can help you with that. But I won't be your back up plan. I had told you that I wasn't seeing anyone special. Honestly that wasn't completely truthful. She's incredible. He says as his face lights up. She's a person I could see myself building a future with. And I want to see where things could go. We need time apart. We're both moving on. And I think Lucas would be happy for us both. Nathan says. Nate who was at the door. The woman says. As she stands next to him. You should have woken me up. She whispers in his ear. Smiling at him. Yea I think your right time apart is just what we need. Goodbye Nathan. Haley said.

As she walked back down the steps got in her car and drove. Letting the tears fall silently down her face. She was so distracted by the emotions she felt. She didn't see the other person. Running the red light. As the other car barreled into her. Haley's car going up in smoke as everything went black. Her head hitting the glass. The seatbelt unhooked on impact. While the loud sirens of ambulance and police awoke the neighborhood.


	38. Chapter 38

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 38**

Where am I? Haley thought to herself as she looked down at her clothes and herself. Realizing that the last place she remembers being was in her car. On the way home in tears after. Confessing her feelings and thoughts to Nathan. He requested time apart and I agreed to it. So that's what's going to happen. He deserves to be happy. And so do I. Haley thought to herself.

Looking around everything seemed so unfamiliar. But oddly comforting. As she started to walk farther along. She noticed other people. Talking and laughing. Doing things enjoying their day. So I guess I'm in another town or something. Thinking that thought. Helped her to calm down. Haley! she heard a voice out of the crowd.

As the person walked closer to her. She felt unable to move. Karen! Haley said tears brimming her eyes. Haley Bob. Karen said smiling hugging her. It's been so long sweetheart. She said wiping her eyes.

This doesn't make sense. Haley says with emotion in her voice.

Your just fine Hales. Don't focus on the why or how.

Am I dreaming or hallucinating. Haley asked her. As they sat down.

No this is all real. Karen said. Holding her hand securely.

You're in heaven Haley. Karen said.

Driving to Nikki's dad's house. With her next to me. Makes things feel okay. Jake thinks to himself. As he parks in the driveway opens the door. And Thanks Nikki's dad for calling him.

She's my granddaughter. It was nice getting to know her. He said warmly.

Nicole. He said when he was face to face with his daughter.

For the first time in years. Dad. Nikki said hugging him.

I'm sorry. She said with tears spilling from her eyes.

I haven't seen you this full of life and happy in so long.

He says hugging her back.

You didn't tell her everything did you.

Nikki said quietly.

No some things don't need to be brought to light until it's supposed to. He said to her.

As Jake took Jenny into the car putting her in the back seat. As the took off for home into the night.

You're going to be meeting a very special friend of mine today. She told Bonnie. As they got the house.

Bonnie looking up at her. Her green eyes. Sparkling with curiosity.

As Brooke held her hand securely in Bonnie's.

Opening the door. And walking through. They were met with a smiling, welcoming, face.

As Brooke began to speak.

Bonnie this is Sam. Sam this is Bonnie.

Sam opened her arms to Bonnie.

As Bonnie went in to hug Sam.

This moment was almost too much for Brooke to take.

It was as if her heart was overflowing.

Her daughters together at last. Brooke thought to herself.

Quickly wiping her eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 39**

But I feel perfectly fine and healthy. Haley says looking at herself in the mirror.

I'm not surprised. What brought you here was a terrible car crash. Karen said.

It was just terrible. They did all they could. Karen said shaking her head. With a balled fist. Remembering as she watched it from above.

The paramedics were ready to call a time of death. Then Nathan showed up. Bursted through the crowd. Of onlookers. Ignored the warnings from officers. And started to perform CPR on you. He spent hours on you. He was beside himself. With determination, emotion, and love. He said there was no giving up on you.

You had helped pull him back. And he was going to bring you back to him. As if you heard his words. Your heart started back up. It was faint. But there. And he rode to the hospital with you. Holding your hand and just being there. Which leads us to now.

You've been in a coma for almost 2 years now. And all the people you love have visited and even bought your kids once. Nathan has become a regular around the hospital. He's visited. Everyday. Has slept by your bedside on weekends. Now you know the entire story. What are going to do Hales? She hears as she wipes her tears. Luke! She says running to him. Haley. I've missed you. He said not wanting to let her go.

The choice is for you to make. As much as we love you. We can't make you stay. In order to know if you're ready to move on. You have to be able to completely let go and be at peace with all things regarding your life. Finished and not. Lucas said. Take your time. It's a decision that changes everything.

She's fast asleep. I don't think I've felt so much. Emotions at once. When it came to her. Aside from her being born. Jake said to her.

I have no idea how she ended up at your dad's and we'll find out soon enough. We should get some sleep. Jake said. What's with that look. I didn't presume in the same bed. Unless your too tired to make it to the guess room.

I love you. With tears in her eyes.

I love you too. Nik. Jake said kissing her softly.

We can pick up where we left off. He said to her.

Running his hand through her hair. Reconnecting their lips. She tries to ignore the nagging feeling. But being here with Jake like this. The secret is slipping through her hands.

As she speaks.

You're not Jenny's father. Jake.

Nikki says

as the room grows quiet.


	40. Chapter 40

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 40**

 _Flashback_

 _Jennifer Caitlin jagielski_

 _I love you so much._

 _You're the reason_

 _I've become someone worth_

 _Depending on and trusting_

 _The day I became your father_

 _I knew I was home._

Jake! please let me explain! Nikki pleaded.

As he his face went blank.

I don't care what you say! he yelled.

She is my daughter. I've loved her, taken care of her, made her my single priority since she was born.

You sit there and drop this bomb on me.

Thinking what. That I would just stop caring about her. That is never happening. The only way I stop being her father is if I die. And even then. Everything we went through. Our life together, lessons and memories. Will show her one thing. I have and will always be her constant. Whether you stick around or not. Biology means nothing.

He says looking at her. As if he had no idea who she was. Why would you tell me this now? Jake asked. His anger growing.

Because while the tears streamed down her face. She spoke slowly trying to catch her breath.

I see how you tore the world apart. Trying to find her. The relief and peace in your eyes and heart. When she was back. And knew that I couldn't keep this buried any longer.

She said as she looked away from him.

Especially after reconnecting with my dad.

She said carefully.

What does he have to do with this?

Jake asked desperate for answers.

He knows who her father is. He's known from the beginning. She said finding it impossible to look him in the eye anymore.

I thought your dad loved me like a son.

How could he of just stayed quiet about this? Jake asked confused.

He wanted to. But I convinced him it was for the best.

For you to never know. She said to him.

Who is he? Jake asked.

Wishing this was a nightmare he could wake up from.

Jake please I. Nikki said.

Tell me the truth Nikki. You owe me that. Jake said.

Jenny's real father is. Nikki started to say.

As Jenny quietly walked in. Dad. I need you. I can't sleep. She said standing there at the doorway. Hair in a ponytail. Eyes full of sleep.

I'll be right there okay. Jake said to her smiling.

As she walked back to her room.

Jake closing the door behind her.

Staring at Nikki. In disbelief. As she spoke.

Jake if we could just move pass this and start over. We could be happy. Like we were. She says trying to take his hand.

I thought we could be a family and have a future.

They were all right about you.

I should have never let you into our life.

Get out of here! and you will tell me who the father is.

Then we will have no more contact with you.

Go back to your life.

Where the only person you care about is yourself. Jake said as he opened the door for her to leave.

Jake I'm sorry. I love you. And I love Jenny. I never wanted things to end to this way. But I will tell you the truth then stay away. So no one else gets hurt. She said. As she walked out the door. Closing it behind her.

Only when he was sure. He couldn't be heard. Did he allow himself to breakdown. Looking at a picture of himself and Jenny on her last birthday. Thinking back to how much simpler their lives were then.


	41. Chapter 41

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 41**

Weeks Later

As I experienced life in heaven and caught up with Lucas and Karen. I realized the feelings of peace and possibility I felt. There was no worry and stress. You could just be anyone you wanted. And every day started and ended differently. But in my heart. I knew I wasn't ready to die. I felt this overwhelming pull. It was time. To go home. Thank you for being me with and showing me around. We never let Hales. We just have a higher view of things now. Lucas said. He loves you Hales. Take care of yourself. Karen said. Hugging her. As Haley started to wake up.

She's waking up. Haley heard someone say. As she took hold of Nathan's hand. Ready to start a new life.

You need this drink way more than I do. Brooke said. Handing it to Jake. I just can't believe what I was hearing. Jake said as he drank the drink. She's my little girl. Jake said with tears in his eyes. Hey I'm here for you and Jenny in any way you need me to be. I love you both a lot. Brooke said taking his hand in hers. So she hasn't told you who the father is yet. No every time I've tried to reach out to her. It's gone to voicemail. Has Jenny asked about her ? Does she have any idea what's happening? Brooke asked. Her heart aching seeing someone she loved in such pain. No she has no idea. Thankfully. Jake says. You sure it's okay we spend the night. Jake asked looking to her. Yes. Brooke said reassuringly. Those girls are becoming fast friends. And you need a break and some adult conversation. Brooke said. As she poured some tea.

God I'm so pissed and hurt for you.

I could really kick her ass! Brooke said honestly.

. I appreciate the thought. Jake said. But that won't help anything.

I just wish I would have listened to all of you and your warnings.

Enough blaming yourself. Brooke said to him.

You wanted to be happy and raise your daughter with a partner.

It's not wrong to have hope. Brooke said.

I know if I didn't have Jenny to think about.

I really would lose it.

Do reckless thing after reckless thing. He said.

Your allowed to hurt and be human. Brooke said to him.

Touching his face lightly. So that they were face to face.

You are an outstanding man Jake Jagielski. And the best father any child could have. She said smiling.

We she should go to sleep. Brooke said.

Kissing his cheek. Goodnight Jake.

Goodbye Brooke.

He said closing the door behind him.

Watching as she went to the other room.


	42. Chapter 42

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 42**

 _Years later._

 _All I could hear was the family at war_

 _Your selfish hands always expecting more_

 _Am I your child or just a charity ward.?_

"Well I guess you could say dad's moved on. And I'm happy for him." I love Brooke. She's was just what we both were missing. And Bonnie was always like a little sister to me. Things have been official for a few years now.

I've heard talk of making more room. Which made me suspicious. Until they sat us down. After one of our annual family cookouts. And told us we were going to have a sibling. Which got a surprised but really happy reaction from us both. Our family is practically complete.

As I turn into this empty space in the street. Next to this house. I watch carefully. Looking again at the address I quickly copied down. to make sure it was right. As I got all the confirmation I ever needed.

When I saw her. Walking out of the house. Smiling without a care in the world. Hand and hand. With the man I knew in my heart was my biological father. Stopping the car. I got out. Locked up. And walked over to them.

I can tell they were caught by surprise with the expression on their faces. As I look at her. Trying to figure out. Where to start. Jenny! Nikki says shocked. Hi mom! I say as I look from her to him. Noticing he has my eyes. Nose. And hair color. Smiling. He says. Would you like to come in? He questions me.

Before I could respond. Nikki quickly. Whispers in his ear. Sending him back inside. As she looks to me. What exactly are you doing here?

She asks eyes blazing.

I came here to see you. And see him. And make sure there was nothing else you were hiding.

I Said. Feeling this inner ache. Looking into her eyes.

Go home I have nothing to offer you. Nikki said her face softening.

I will once we all talk. I say pushing past her. Into the house.

 _Back at home_

Jake! be careful I don't want you hurting yourself. Brooke said concerned. Placing her hand on her stomach.

Nothing for you to worry. I've got it.

You just keep calm and take care of that baby.

Jake said putting down the bookcase in the nursery.

As he went over. And kissed her. I can' wait to meet our future son or daughter. Jake said.

as kissed her stomach gently.

We have months to go. But I feel the exact same way.

I love our family.

And being able to share and experience all of this.

With my strong, compassionate, loving, handsome husband.

As if things couldn't be any better.

We are completely moved in to our new house now. And it's really starting to feel like home. Brooke said happily.

 _Flashback_

 _Opening the mailbox. Jake looks through the mail. Not seeing anything worth looking into. Junk mail, bills, a letter, at first not thinking too much of it. He didn't look at for weeks. Until Jenny picked it up. On the way out the door for school. And brought it over to me. Here dad this letter has your name on it. She said. Placing it in front of me. As she hugged me goodbye. See you later dad. She said smiling. Walking quickly out the door. Taking a closer look at the letter now. I saw my name but it was the address this got sent from that made me open it. Running my hand over her name. I ripped open the letter. And started to read._

 _Dear Jake. This isn't going to be a plea to get you back or an attempt to make you see my side of things. It's simply the truth. That you deserved from the beginning but my selfishness prevented me from giving you that._

 _So here it is. As I read on. I couldn't stop my tears. It brought back all the pain from that night. But I also realized in her own way she was protecting Jenny._

 _This guy was no one worth acknowledging. And how they got together was typical of who she had been then. I would never tell Jenny about who this guy is._

 _He would only hurt her in more ways than she could imagine. I'm her father. That's the only thing she's ever been able to count on and I wasn't going to make her start to doubt that now. Jake said_

 _putting away the letter._

 _In a place It would never be found._

Sam! come out of there. Please talk to me. Quentin said. Knocking on the door. until his hands hurt. Only to get the door open awhile later. To find Sam gone.


	43. Chapter 43

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 43**

"My recovery has been physically and emotionally draining". "But with support from my friends and family". "I'm able to leave this hospital on my own two feet". "And for that I know there are higher powers at work here".

"Hey hold on to me okay". "Nathan said as he took her hand securely."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking to the car by myself". "But I appreciate you offering yourself to me". "She says smiling". "Let's go so I can see my kids already".

"Anything you say Haley James". "Nathan says smiling"

"Thank you for being so supportive and bringing the kids by."

"At a time, I really thought I was going to die on that street".

"Never being able to see anyone I loved again".

"But because of your determination"

"And love for me". "It made me want to fight". "And I will never be able to repay you for that". "Haley says taking his hand in hers".

"As they got to the house". "Haley practically jumped from the car." Opening the door to her house". "Her arms open as her kids ran to her". Mommy! "They yelled in their small excited voices".

"My Babies. Haley said as she hugged them tightly and kissed their faces". "I love you so much". "She told them as tears leaked from her eyes".

"Come on Mama!" "They said taking both of her hands." "Leading her to their rooms". "Spending the day. "Talking and laughing, bonding, and making memories".

"By the time she returned it was dark and quiet". "The kids tucked in. Promised a day of more fun and adventure tomorrow". "As she walked back down stairs. She saw Nathan" "picking up fallen objects on the floor".

"I was about to do that. She said smiling at him". "Today is the best day". "I've had in so long." "Haley said to him". "You can head home." "I've got it covered". Haley said."

As she walked him to the door".

"Goodnight Haley". Nathan says smiling

. "So happy you're going to be okay. He said to her."

"Night Nathan". "Thank you for everything you've done and continue to do for us." Haley says taking his hand and holding it.

"Looking into his eyes". "Leaning over and kissing him".

"I owed you. Last time we kissed. Things got a little complicated". "She said as she laughed".

"Holding her face in his hands". "He kissed her back".

"Just for the record". "You can kiss me anytime reason or not". "He said smiling at her".

"As he walked out the door".

"Closing and locking the door behind him".

"Haley found herself". "Leaning against the door". Smiling".

"Feeling something she had forgotten". "Hope. She thought to herself.

" As she walked back upstairs and went to bed".


	44. Chapter 44

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 44**

"Sitting down in the first empty seat she saw." "Gave her the chance to look around". "Knickknacks and pictures covered the dark colored walls". "With dark wood on the floor".

"Your home is beautiful". "Jenny said to the man who had no idea she was his daughter ".

"Thank you". "But Nik is the mastermind behind all of the design". "You seem to be acquainted with Nikki". "May I ask why you've come here"? He asks.

"I almost felt bad for him. Harmony thought to herself". "The way his eyes lit up when he talked about her". "But I figured I came all this way". "To face her". "I needed to do that". "Without him getting in the way".

"We need to tie up a few things from the past"." I don't plan on taking any more of your time". "Jenny said".

"It's no trouble." "Hope you come around again sometime". He said. "Smiling as he leaves the house". "Leaving me alone". "As I watched his car exit the driveway".

"Mom! I said". "Walking after her into the room". "Seeing me she quickly wipes her eyes". "And puts away what she was looking at". "Walking closer to her I get a glimpse of what it was".

"Wait I say as I take it from her hands." "I remember taking this picture." I say to her. "As she turns to me with a tear stained face". "It was during the sleepover. The first time I was staying over at your house." We painted our names. Put on makeup". "And I told you I wanted to take a picture so I would never forget this day". "So you took your camera and snapped it"." I said as this ache in my chest started again".

"Why do you have this".? "I questioned her.

"Because it's all that I had left to remember you by". "Aside from my memories". "It was one our most memorable time together". "Sometimes I just need a reminder". "Of the time in my life when things were at their best and the future had endless possibilities". "I had finally earned your trust and a place in your heart." "You called me mom". "And I cried tears of happiness". "Which I never thought was possible."

"If you cared so much about me why did you lie"?" And let my dad believe that I was his and raise me and love me. When you knew the truth all along! "When I was little I used to dream of us all being a family and being happy". "But you ruined it". "And I hated you so much for that". "And for hurting dad the way you did". Jenny said wiping her tears away.

"Your dad is the one who told me to leave and never come back". "I wanted to fix things in any way I could". "But he wouldn't hear me". "And I understood that". "Which is why I stayed away. I didn't want to cause any more pain to either of you. "I loved you from the day I found out I was pregnant". But I knew Jake would be the parent I couldn't have been." "Which I why I started dating him". "Telling your biological father wasn't an option and if it was up to me". "It never would have been revealed at all". "Nikki says".

"Then why did you? Jenny asks. Tears falling quickly down her face.

"Nikki took her hands". "As she looked in Jenny's eyes". "Her hands shaking".

"As they heard footsteps coming toward them".

"How much of that was the truth Nik?" the voice said".

"All of it" "she said as she looked up". "And saw who it was"

"Jake". She said quietly. "As he walked over to them".

"His eyes never leaving Nikki's".


	45. Chapter 45

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 45**

 _Your words have never left me_

 _They're the prayer that I say every day._

"Dad. Her eyes lighting up. At the sight of him".

"Jenny Why are you here".? "Jake said as he focused on her".

"Pulling her closer to him".

"I know I should have told you. But I didn't want you to talk me out of it. "Jenny said"

"I might have tried to. "And if that hadn't worked I would of went with you."

"Jake said".

"I heard what you said". "He said facing Nikki".

"I know it's late but better then never right.?. "Nikki said jokingly".

"Right. Jake said looking at her.

What happened to us Nikki? "We were happy". "He said looking at her".

"My mistakes". She said looking to him.

"As Jenny stepped outside and went out to the car". "To give them privacy".

"Jake sat down next to Nikki". "I got the letter you sent me". "Explaining why you did what you did." "Taking her hand in his". "I understand". "I just wish you would have told me sooner." "He said looking into her eyes." "touching her face gently".

"I missed you." "I didn't realize how much until I was face to face with you again." "Jake said to her".

"Are you happy Jake?" "Nikki asked curious.

"I am". "He said to her and you?

"As much I could be given what's happened". Nikki said.

"Holding her face in his hands". "He kisses her". "wiping the stray tear from her eye.

"I love you". That was goodbye kiss. "He told her" "As he broke the kiss".

"I love you to". "Take care of our girl". She said as she let his hand go ". "As he walked out the door".

" She watched from window while they drove off".


	46. Chapter 46

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 46**

 _Months later_

"Checking the mail before work". "Nikki realized through her life the mistakes" "she's made had led her to the greatest accomplishments of her life". "Her daughter, the restaurant". "Living here alone now. "After dumping him. She felt at peace with herself". "And wanted to see who Nikki was without the companionship of another". "Deciding at the end of her last work week to take a vacation". "Get lost in the very big unknown world". "Her heart skipping as she read a letter addressed to her from Jenny". "She was reaching out to me". "Nikki thought to herself". "And I was going to make it worth the effort". "Nikki said to herself". "As she was about to close the mailbox". "She noticed behind Jenny's letter was another letter". "Addressed to Nikki. From Jake". "Seeing his name made her throat go dry and her hands sweat with nervousness and longing"." As she remembered their last kiss". "Walking back inside closing the door behind her". "Putting both letters away in her suitcase". "As she finished the last of her packing".

"It was a boy". "Jacob Liam jagielski". "He was beautiful. Brooke's eyes. My hair color". "Putting him to sleep was something we took turns on every night". "Each of his sisters make sure to carve out time to spend with him". "It really is a sight to see". Brooke as a mother to a son is so endearing and comforting". "She's a natural". "While Brooke was out with Bonnie and Jacob". "Jenny and I took advantage of the time alone". "And had dinner and made sundaes". "While we trashed some of our favorite shows". "During a commercial".

"Jenny told me". "She had written a letter to Her mother".

"At first I was surprised". "But seeing the look on her face". "I saw how much she wanted some kind of connection with her".

"And I wouldn't do anything to discourage that".

"That's great Jen". "I said to her".

"I hope she writes back soon."

"I said as we went back to watching the show".

 _Later on that day_

"I sat down at the table in the kitchen". "Staring at this blank sheet of paper." "While thinking of what to write". "Taking a glance at the already addressed envelope with her name on it". "Brought me into that room". "My eyes unable to leave hers". "The words came flooding from my mind".

 _Dear Nikki. Our last moments together. Meant more to me than I would ever even begin to explain to you._ "Jake wrote as he went on for hours". "Before sneaking back into bed". "Mailing the letter later on that day".


	47. Chapter 47

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 47**

These things happen. Sometimes for no reason at all.

"He died there was unknown complications". "Brooke was devastated. And I couldn't stand to look at that room anymore". "His nursery that would go without a person growing and learning inside it". "Brooke yelled and blamed. I Bottled up my feelings and pushed her farther away". "In the end she slapped me with divorce papers by my breakfast one morning". "In the note she said _she was taking Bonnie with her and that she didn't have any more heart or strength to give to try and save the relationship or find the people we had been._ "Living her wedding ring behind". "I filed and sent and in a matter of months". "It was over".

"From the mouth of this person". "To the whisper of another". "I heard she was dating". "A guy named Antwon Taylor. Who knows how true that is". "What's been keeping my occupied is making sure Jenny is as okay as possible". "Sadly, enough She's moving on to my little girl is off to college now"." I don't know how to say goodbye to her". "So I just hugged her and told her how much meaning her existence has bought to my life and told her regardless of anything she decided to become". "My pride and admiration for her will be will a permeant fixture in life". "And of course if needed I could by a place close to here". "Just in case being apart was too much to bear".

"She laughed. Kissed my cheek. Told me she loved me to". "And she would visit as much as possible". "As she walked into the school".

"Driving off I took in streets and sky". "The people moving along and enjoying the life they had". "Thinking about when the last time I had done that". "Made my head hurt". "So I stopped and drove home". "Picked up a pen sat down and wrote you this". "I hope you get this in time". "And have a seat for me on that plane". Love Jake.


	48. Chapter 48

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 48**

 _It's hard when you miss people_

 _But you know if you miss them_

 _That means you're lucky._

 _It means you had someone special._

 _In your life worth missing._

"Happy birthday son". "Dan said". "Placing down the new item he bought". "So much wasted time". "I would do anything possible to get one last day with you". "He said. "Wiping his eyes". "As he started to leave". "He felt the warmth of a hand on his shoulder".

"Dan you should stay". "Haley said to him warmly." "We're all going to be here". "Celebrating his life sharing stories, memories". "As he looked over at her". "He noticed. "She was holding hands with Nathan". "That made him smile".

"The thing is". "I wouldn't have any stories to share". "Dan said sadly."

"That's fine. "You could just listen". "Haley said to him." "As she felt her arm go free". "Grandpa Dan"! "Mathew and Karen exclaimed". "Walking over and taking both of his hands. "Welcoming him in". "In only the way a child could."

"Hales"!" Haley heard turning in the opposite direction". "Meeting Brooke and Peyton".

"Hey you guys". "Thanks so much for coming". "Haley said sniffling". "Savoring the safety and love she felt surrounded by her friends".

"Of course we'd be here". "He's still so much a part of us all." "Brooke said."

"How are you holding up Brooke.? With everything you went through". "Haley asks curious."

"I'm doing alright". "Having support and time alone helps." "Brooke said taking her hand and squeezing it." "If you wouldn't mind". I would like to share first ". "Brooke says.

"Sure. "Haley says. "As watched Brooke walked over to the group of people that had accumulated". "Wrapping her arm around Peyton's". "While they walked over to listen to Brooke". "Those kids of mine are still talking about all the fun they had with aunt Peyton and aunt Anna." "Haley said smiling".

"That makes me so happy". "Peyton said." "Anna and I were so nervous." "You know neither of us have experience with kids." "So it was an experience. "Fun and memorable". "They are welcome anytime." "You are doing an incredible job with those kids Hales." "They made a lasting impression on us." "To the point where we've started discussing options to have a family of our own". "Peyton said excitedly".

"That's amazing P Sawyer". "Haley said hugging her"

"Thanks Hales". "We're excited". "Peyton said hugging her back"

"All of us are here for you both with any advice you will need". "Or just someone to talk to". "Haley says to her".

"We really appreciate that". "Peyton said."

"As her and Haley turned to face Brooke and listen to the memories she was sharing."

"Haley felt her other hand being taken". "As she turned to the side". To see Nathan there." "Smiling at her warmly. "Smiling back." "As he kissed her softly".

"Nathan and Haley have been dating for a few months". "Things are going well." "the kids have really started building their own relationship to Nathan". "And for Haley". "It feels good to laugh and go on dates". "But most of all". "The joy and excitement of sharing your life and heart with someone you care about". "Is what she loves the most.".

"As the sun sets and stars took over". "laughter and tears". "Are shared late into the night". "If you listen closely you could hear the sound of Lucas making his presence known." "As a light breeze covered the group until they left that night." " While Ravens flew high in the distance above them ."


	49. Chapter 49

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 49**

"Momma look!". "Mathew said to his mom". "As he shot the basket straight into the hoop."

"Wow look at you ". "Haley said"." Smiling as she walked over to him".

"Uncle Nathan is teaching me how to play basketball". "Like him and daddy used to play." "Mathew said excitedly".

"Is that right ". "Haley said smiling turning to Nathan".

"Yep it's a Scott tradition that deserves to go on". "Nathan said positively".

"Touching his shoulder lightly." "Haley leans into him". "Whispering in his ear".

"Thank you." "quietly to him". "As he put his hand on hers squeezing it lightly".

"Have fun you two". "Haley said." "While she started walking over to Karen and Brooke''.

"Unable to hold back the smile". "After seeing Brooke side by side with Karen on patio chairs. "With cumbers on their eyes and their bare feet out painted with matching nail polish".

"What has aunt Brooke gotten you into Karen." "Haley asks teasingly".

"We're exfoliating our pores mommy". "Karen says without removing the cumbers from her face. "We're having a spa day". "It helps with stress and keeps us looking young." "Karen says seriously."

"I would say it's time for a break". "Let's get out the milk and cookies." "Brooke said happily".

"Okay but let's hurry." "Karen said excitedly."

"As Haley watched on for a minute longer." "Deciding to go inside." Unable to get these lyrics out of her head."

"Getting her guitar out of the closet." "Taking a breath". "Before singing". "As she let her voice takeover."

 _Your life and mine are still as intact. Even though the distance between us is measure by worlds._

 _My heart has been rebuilt._

 _With help and support of all the people I luckily can call friends._

 _Seeing life as a gift with every sun rise and rain fall._

 _Memories continue to be made. While people leave and come in._

 _Giving themselves and leaving the imprint of what was said and done in their wake._

 _I dance with you. Savoring each second full of love and playfulness._

 _Safely tucked in my dreams._

 _The future left open with every possibility to be uncovered._

"Finished writing down the last of her lyrics."

"Haley slowly walked to her bedroom". "Closing the door behind her."

"Opened her last drawer". "With Lucas's Raven's Jacket". "Neatly folded inside".

"Lifting it carefully to make room on the side." Pick's up her hand and takes off her wedding ring."

"Placing it next to the jacket." "Closing back the drawer."

"And started her walk back downstairs."

Author's note: What do you think will happen next? Anything you want to see?

Let me know in the reviews.


	50. Chapter 50

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 50**

 _At some point_

 _Maybe you should_

 _Let go and give_

 _Your heart what_

 _It deserves._

"As much as Bonnie and I have enjoyed your company." "These past few weeks".

"I would really like to know what's on your mind." "Brooke asks cautiously."

"She asked Sam while they were outside looking over Brooke's newest sketches."

"It's not Quentin's fault." "If that's where you're going." Sam said."

"It wasn't I've always liked Quinten". "And I love you". "So I've always rooted for you two". "But relationships don't always work out." "Especially when your young." "I'm not here to judge and put my experiences on you." I want you happy. With or without him." "Anytime you're ready Sammy." "Brooke said to her." "Taking her hand and holding it securely."

"Between the pregnancy scare and everyone in the world finding out about our relationship." "It just has me thinking a lot about myself and what I want."

"In my future and I don't know if I'm cut out for life in the spotlight."

"I just want a normal, under the radar life". "Something with structure and stability." "And I wouldn't dare ask him to give up everything he's worked for and deserves". I don't think that's the world I belong in anymore". "If that means losing him then so be it." "Sam says wiping her eyes." "Trying to prevent her unfallen tears".

"I wouldn't make any rash decisions right now." "What you need to do is go home and talk to Quentin open and honest." "And see what happens." "I'll be here if you need any more advice or someone to vent to." "Brooke says as she hugged her."

"Thanks mom". "Sam said as she hugged her back." "While she started the process of getting packed up." "And maybe you should call Jake it's not as over between you two as you think. "If you ask me." "Sam said". "Putting her hand on Brooke's shoulder." "Bonnie." "You and me in your room watching Frozen one more time before I go." "Sam said smiling as she went into Bonnie's room closing the door behind her." "As laughing and talking are heard outside of the door."

"With the words of her talk with Sam lingering in her mind." "Brooke picked up her phone." Ran her finger over Jake's name. "Took a breath and called his number". "Not expecting to get a response." Hearing his voice made her heart race quicker than she thought it would." "Hi I was just wondering if you would want to meet up and talk." "I can't remember the last conversation we had without one of us walking out or shouting over each other." I think clearing the air would be good for us both." "Brooke said to him."

"It would be nice to be able to talk again and build some kind of relationship. "I miss us being in each other's lives." "Talking and spending time together." "Let's meet up at the lake with the benches and nice view." "private and familiar." Jake said to her."

"I'll meet you there". "Brooke said to him." "As she hung the phone." "Smiling as she went to the kitchen to start dinner."

"Where do you see our relationship going?"." Nathan asked as they sat in the backyard." "After one of their dates."

"Honestly I see us building a future together." "getting engaged, married, possibly having children." "My kids are becoming incredibly fond of you." "I imagine you would be a wonderful father to a child of your own." "And I'm really getting used to you myself." "She says kissing him."

"I want every single one of those things with you." "And I couldn't love those kids anymore if I tried." "And I am falling deeper into this relationship and my feelings by the day." "He says kissing her back." " We should cool things down the kids are asleep." He says catching his breath."

"No we don't have to." "They are enjoying quality time at Peyton's." "So we have the house to ourselves." "She says smiling."

"Let's get inside." "This is a rare night alone." "He says to her."

"As they begin walking inside the house closing the door behind them."

"Walking upstairs hand and hand." "Once they get to Haley's bedroom door."

"He looks to her." "She squeezes his hand." "He opens the door."

"She walks in first as he closes and locks the door behind them."

"Walking over to the bed together." "Haley looks up at him."

"Hales we can take our time. There is no rush." "Nathan says smiling."

"Holding her close to him." "Unable to believe how far he's come."

"They've come as friends and becoming a couple."

"It's not that." "She says."

"I'm falling head first in love with you." "I just want this night to mean as much to both of us." "She says feeling vulnerable and shy."

"It means everything to me." "You are the shooting star that somehow found a place in my hands." "

I love you too." "He says to her." "As he reconnects their lips."

"Kissing her everywhere as she takes off his shirt." "Running her hands slowly over his body." "As he lays her on the bed." "Gently unbuttoning her shirt." "Kissing each place he touches." "As she gets out of it." They don't take their eyes off each other." "Hours pass clothing gets tossed to the side." "As two souls become one." " hearts find new homes in the other".


	51. Chapter 51

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 51**

 _Echo we come and we go_

 _No I don't to want to be just another_

 _Echo. Everywhere I go_

 _Is something that I really need._

 _Everyone I know_

 _Is someone that I want to_

 _Be. Even though I don't really know me._

"Hey Q. Are you busy or anything right now."? "Sam asks as she walks into their house."

"Nope we have some down time." "So I figured I come home and we could spend some time together." "He said smiling at her." "Leaning over kissing her." "As she sat next to him."

"Kissing him back." "As she looks to him." "We need to talk." "And it can't wait." "Sam said as she tried to lessen the urgency in her voice."

"Sure." "But we have some celebrating to do tonight." "It is our anniversary and everything." "I know you thought I forgot." "But I've planned this entire evening for us." "Starting with star gazing in the back over there." "He said happily." "Let's get things started." "He said extending his hand to her."

"Crap I completely forgot." "Sam thought to herself." "You are so good to me." "She said to him." "And I have no idea why." "She thought to herself." "Looking into his eyes." "Her heart wanted to burst." "I she said shakily."

"Don't cry." "He said wiping her tears." "I love you to." "He said sweetly." "This night is going to be unforgettable." "He said taking her hand." "Leading her outside." "Walking out she notices candles in the shape of a heart." "With roses creating a path."

"This is breath taking baby." "Sam says thinking of the time and love this took."

"As she laid down on the blanket next to the picnic basket and bouquet of flowers she saw."

"Laying together tucked lovingly in his arms." "Looking up at the stars then back at him." "Her mind saying one thing." "While her heart says tell him the truth." "Quentin I have to tell you something." "Sam says."

"I have something to tell you too." "He says looking at her." "As he started to get up." "Sam I've been going over this time and time again." "And realized how special and strong what an incredible capacity for love you have." "What a gift it has been to love you and I've come to one conclusion." Quentin says as he starts to reveal his hand."

"Quentin this has been weighing on me." "And I think it would be best for both of us if we take some time apart." "Especially since I've realized how much better you deserve."

"That's not true at all same." "He says as his nerves eat him up." "I brought you out here tonight to celebrate us. Our past, present, future." "looking into her eyes." "He gets down." "On one knee and pours out his heart to her." "Samantha Walker Davies." Will you marry me."

"No I'm sorry I can't." "She says as she gets up and goes back into the house."

"I don't understand." "He says going after her." "I thought you loved me." "He says blindsided."

"I do she says with tears streaming down her face." "That's why I'm letting you go." "She says looking up at him." "Leaving the life they had built behind."

 _Haley's house_

 _In the morning_

"Good morning Hales." "Nathan says kissing her gently."

"Hi she says unable to spot herself from smiling and looking at him."

"Last night was worth the wait." "Waking up with you like this." "it's like a dream." "He says taking her hand in his kissing it softly."

"I want to stay in this room all day." "But we have lives to get back to." "Haley says kissing him as she got out of bed and started to get ready to go shower." "I don't want to get caught being like this by the kids. Plus, I don't really know how to explain this." "She said gesturing to the both of them." "To people yet." "And I'm sure you've got things to do as well." Haley said as she went to the bathroom."

"Oh Nathan said trying to hide the hurt in his voice." "I do have things to do." "We could meet up later tonight get dinner or dessert." "Nathan suggest."

"Sure later sometime." Haley says."

"I'm going to leave now." "practice and stuff." "Nathan says." "As he starts to walk out of the room."

"Bye Nate thanks for everything." "You've always been a good friend." "Haley says kissing his cheek."

"Walking out the door of the house." "Nathan isn't sure if anything has really changed at all."


	52. Chapter 52

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 52**

 _Guess it's true_

 _I'm not good at a one-night stand._

 _But I still need love_

 _Cause I'm just a man._

Weeks Later

"Sir. Your all set". "The attendant says as he's given back his passport."

"Thank you very much." "He says as he walks toward the gate."

"Walking onto the plane finding a seat near the back with a window view."

"Looking out the window." "Then down at his phone." "Going through his contacts." "Finding Haley's name." "As he deletes it." "Taking a breath."

"While he turns off his phone." "Closes his eyes." "And drowns out the sound."

"Putting in his headphones." "Just as he hears the loudspeaker's announcement."

"You are now leaving Tree Hill".

"Hales you look like you've got a bunch of things going on in that pretty head of yours." "Peyton remarks."

"I do." "Haley says smiling." "And we'll get to that." "How is family planning going with Anna.?" "Haley asks curious."

"Great we are looking into profiles for donors and looking into adopting." "We're trying to figure out which is the best path for us." "The more we dig into things the realer it feels." "Peyton says smiling."

"you both will figure it out." Whichever way you go." "Your child is going to so lucky." "To have two incredible mothers." "Haley says."

"Thanks". "Peyton says tearing up." "Now let's get back to you." "What's up?"

"Peyton asks.?"

"Well you know how close Nathan and I have gotten over these months." "Well we decided to take advantage of a night alone." "And we slept together." "He gave his heart to me before then but especially that night." "And in the morning."

"I told him what a good friend he was." "As if nothing had happened." "Between us at all." "Haley said shaking her head lightly."

"Why do you think you reacted that way to him and what happened between you two."? "Peyton asks curious."

"I love him." "But I'm scared of going there with him." "Of letting him in on all of my past." "Haley says wiping her eyes."

"Haley Nathan loves you. he's never judged you for your mistakes. And he's stood by you. Waited for you." "You can trust him." "You have nothing to fear." " Tell him what you're hiding." Let him and yourself be loved." "Peyton said."

"Your right." "he deserves to know the truth." "I'm going to call him and ask him to come over and talk."

"Good for you." "Brooke had told me once." "love does not knock often when it does you have to let it in." "Let me know how it goes." "Peyton says as she waved goodbye."

"Of course I'll tell you everything." "Haley says waving back."

"On the way home." "Haley knew how hot and cold she was being and it needed to stop. "For the sake of herself and everyone else she loved."

"Once inside she got out her phone and started to dial."

"When she noticed 3 envelopes and was stopped in her tracks."

"All from Nathan. Hers was on top." "So she opened it and started reading."

 _Haley. I've given myself to you in as many ways as I can think of and it seems like all of my attention, patience, love, and devotion. Adds up to us just being friends._

 _And I can't do that Haley. Not anymore. I'm in love with you. But friendship is all you can give. So I'm taking myself out of it._

 _I'm leaving Tree Hill for good._

 _Please give Mathew and Karen my letters_

 _They meant so much to me._

 _Nathan._


	53. Chapter 53

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 53**

 _Albert Camus once wrote, "Blessed are the hearts that can bend; they shall never be broken." But I wonder if there's no breaking then there's no healing, and if there's no healing then there's no learning. And if there's no learning then there's no struggle. But the struggle is a part of life. So must all hearts be broken?_

 _Two years later_

"Happy birthday my loves!" "Haley said as she hugged and kissed Mathew and Karen." "As they walked downstairs." "I'll make you anything you want." "Haley says happily". "As she walks into the kitchen."

"We want pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate chips!" "They said excitedly in unison." "As they sat down at the table."

"Sounds delicious." "Coming right up you two get your favorite flavor carton of juice out of the fridge and we'll eat." "Haley said." "While she finished up and got plates out."

"While they went to get the juice Haley put toppings on the table." "Sitting back down. Everyone started to eat." "As they excitedly talked about their party happening later on that day." "When they were done." "Was their uninterrupted time with their mom." "Which didn't happen often as much with Haley being back to song writing and performing and the both of them and their activities and school."

 _Party time_

"Go have fun." "I'll let you know when it's time for cake." "Haley said as she hugged them." "And watched as they went off to play with their friends."

"They grow up way to fast." "Brooke said smiling." "As she walked over to Haley." "Hugging her."

"I wasn't sure if you were coming." "Haley says surprised and happy." "Hugging her back."

"With the craziness of expanding the brand and moving houses." "I was worried I would miss it." "There is nowhere else in the world for me to be but here." "Brooke says happily." "Bonnie's out there playing with them." "Smiling as she felt her hand being taken."

"Antwan Taylor it has been too long." "Haley says hugging him."

"Haley James I've missed you girl." He says smiling hugging her back."

"I'm still not over your wedding it was beautiful and full of love and hope."

"For the rest of us." "Haley says honestly." "I'm here just in time." "Haley heard as she turned around. "Jake jagielski". "You were supposed to be back a week ago." "Haley says."

"I know we've been busy settling in and getting reacquainted with town and the people in it." "Jake said."

"I still can't believe you got married without telling any of us." "But I know Jenny was besides herself."

"I'm still in shock. Aunt Haley." "Jenny said hugging Haley."

"You have to fill me in on college life." "We will talk later." "Haley said to her as she left and rejoined the party."

"There you both are." "Haley said as they walked over."

"We would have been here sooner." "But between traffic and this one." "Stops were made." "Anna said playfully."

"We didn't plan to get pregnant at the same time." "But it is fun to be able to go through all of this with Brooke." "As if we weren't close enough." "Peyton says."

"There is my partner in crime." Baby edition." "Brooke says happily as her and Peyton hug."

" With all of this fun we've been having." I lost track of the time." "The kids are probably climbing the walls for cake by now." "Haley says."

"As she calls the twins over and the room darkens." "With the candles and their happy faces taking center stage." "Haley is humbled and knows that the years will only go fast after this." "While the candles are blown out and claps and cheers fill the air." "Haley can't stop herself from looking around." "At all the people that have a permeant place in her life and heart." "Just as she starts to walk over and serve the cake."

"Her breath catches as she sees him." Across the room." Blending into the crowd." "Nathan." "She says softly."

"


	54. Chapter 54

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 54**

" _Happiness is not a destination. It is a mood; it is not permanent. It comes and goes and if people thought that way then maybe people would find happiness more often._

"Trying to not look as distracted as she felt." "While remaining in the moment of celebration with everyone else she looked away." "As the rest of the party goers ate and laughed talking about what was happening in their lives." "Haley felt chills go through her as their eyes locked again." "Unable to block out the loud thumping of her heart." "As she saw him start to walk over to her."

"Haley hi." "He said calmly." "I got here just as the lights started to dim."

"I can't believe what little people Karen and Mathew have become." "He says smiling shyly." "I appreciate you giving them my letters." "It was so comforting to be away but still have a connection to their lives."

"It was no problem." "Haley said trying to play it cool." "I'm sure they were thrilled to see you and talk to you in person." "You seem to be relaxed and happy it's good to see you." "I'm sorry with the way I left things." "You deserved all of my heart and my honesty you had done nothing but be an incredible friend and a positive father figure my kids could depend on and I once again used my fear and want to keep my distance." "From letting you know how I truly feel and why I was so hesitant to let you in on the whole truth of my past."

"Haley I appreciate you saying all of this." "More than you could imagine."

"But I've moved on like I'm sure you have as well." "All of this is in the past now." "It was nice seeing you too Hales." "Bye." "He said as walked back into the swarm of people."

"Nathan I." "Haley said." "As she felt a pull from her hand." "Come on momma! Mathew said to her." "The party ending way past bedtimes getting carried and put into bed by their mother." "While Haley back in her room tried to figure out if she really has moved on and if she had a place in Nathan's new reality."

"You couldn't be more beautiful Brooke." "Jake said as he hugged her."

"And you the happily married man." "It's good to see you happy Jake." "Brooke said smiling touching his hand lightly."

"We both ended up exactly where we should be". You and Antwon, me and Nikki, "And in the end us being friends." "I love you Brooke." "Jake said".

"I love you too Jake." "Brooke said." "As they continued talking until it was time to leave."

"Thankful for the low key affair." "Sam was able have time to herself to meet with people in between phone calls and thinking of new ideas for her new book." I can't believe he reached out to me." "Sam thought smiling to herself." "She couldn't help rereading the text from Quentin she had gotten a week ago." "An invite to meet up." "Just the thought of being in the same room with him made her heart ache." "She missed him so much and had hurt him she thought beyond repair." "I love him I want no more distance and time apart." He's my soulmate I know it." "And she was going to make sure he knew it." "As she got up to leave the party."

 **Author's note:** What do you see happening with these characters? predictions? ideas? An ending to this story? Let me know in the reviews.


	55. Chapter 55

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 55**

 _What are we waiting for? All we have is NOW._

"After a fast talking enjoyable breakfast with her kids". "And sending them off to school." "Haley decided if things were going to change in a positive way between her and Nathan she had to be the one who made the first move". "So she called him and invited him over to her house." "Tired of keeping this part of herself hidden." "She had built a life far away from the person she was." "But in order for her to move on completely she had to put it all out there." "Taking a breath as she heard a light knocking at the door." "Opening it and being calmed instantly by Nathan's welcomed smiling face."

"Hi Haley." "Nathan said as he slowly walked inside." "As she closed the door behind him." "She held on to that feeling of hope she got whenever she was in his presence."

"Let's sit down." "Can I get you anything to drink or eat."? "Haley asked."

"No thank you though." "I was actually really surprised to hear from you last night." "After the party." "I know a lot was said and not said between us." "So I'm really interested to see what you have to say." "Nathan said to her."

"All the things I told you then were completely true and a long time coming." "But that wasn't all of it." "Haley said carefully." "My life hasn't always been as put together as it is now." "Actually the only reason it's become this way is because." "Of the choices I've made." "Some good others questionable." "See my name wasn't always Haley that was the name I picked out." "My birth name is Jamie." "I doubt you would remember this." "But you had met me when I was her." "I helped take care of you after a hard night of partying." "She said smiling." "Remembering his surprise and kind words." "I didn't want to tell you my name." "But you were insistent." "So I told you and left." "Why I later changed my name and my whole identity was because he had found me and was determined to drag me back down into everything I had escaped."

"Who's he."? "Nathan asked curious and intrigued with what he was learning about the woman he loved."

"With tears in her eyes she spoke." "His name is Chris. Chris Keller." "At first he was really sweet and made all of these promises." "I thought we were going to have a future together but slowly he became so controlling and in time things got physical." "And one night after I had finished icing my face and putting make up on my bruises I realized that if I didn't get out now I wouldn't make it out alive next time." "So I packed up as much as I could carry and left." "After laying low and using what cash I had I ended up in Tree hill." "Meeting Lucas again." "We hadn't seen each other since high school ended and it was like no time passed between us." "His friendship and falling in love with him gave me second chance." "Which is why his death affected me that much more." "And then there was you." "She said looking up at him." "Confessing your feelings for me, our first kiss, everything else that followed." "I couldn't let you get close to me." "With this hanging over my head." " I haven't seen him in so long." "A part of is always worried we'll run into each other." "But I'm done living in fear." I have the right to live my life as whole and full as anyone else." "And I want to experience and go through life with you." "She said looking into his eyes."

"Taking her face in his hands he kissed her softly." "You have nothing to worry about I'm here for you and those kids." "Anything that happens from this point forward we face and deal with together." "I'm in love with you Haley James." "No amount of distance or problems we face will change that."

"I love you too Nathan." "Haley says kissing him." "Before things can get to heated between the two." The alarm on Haley's phone goes." "Pulling them apart." "Catching her breath." "Touching his face softly." "We have to pause this." "If you would like you could come with me to pick up the kids." "Then we can get dinner and dessert." "And they could spend the night and Brooke's." "So we can have the night to ourselves." "She suggested."

"I would love that." "And I want us to spend the night together." "But I want to make a night of it." "Date each other." "Then take you away for the weekend." "And show you what it truly means to be loved and taken care of." "He said kissing her again." "As he helped her up." "Never letting go of her hand." "Let's go get those kids." "He said smiling as he walked toward the door."

"Walking out to the car hand and hand with Nathan." "She felt this feeling that grew with each passing second." "Happiness she thought to herself as they got in the car talking about what they're plans would take them for the day."

"


	56. Chapter 56

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 56**

 _"At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes — all you need is one."_

"So that's my plan and here's the big surprise." "Nathan says as he pulls out a small box from his pocket." "I'm going to propose to Haley." "And as of right now you are the only one who knows." "I miss you Luke." "I love you." "Thanks for listening." "Nathan said as he put his hand on the gravestone." "Leaving behind a picture of himself and Lucas when they kid."

"In a daze over the last few days of being back together with Nathan." "And the news of the relationship being known within their group." "Haley couldn't help but want to spread that happiness in any way she could." "For her it meant in her music." "She's been writing like crazy and was currently on her way to a fan event." "A much needed meet and greet with her fans." "And a chance for her to show her love and appreciation for them." "Walking inside the room erupted in yells and cheers." "As the Haley signed and took pictures." "Consoled emotional fans." "Even gave out concert tickets it did her heart good." "To know just how much they cared for her." "Just as she was about to leave she was quickly handed one last picture." "Being in such good spirits she decided she could wait an extra 5 or 10 minutes sat back down got out her pen and asked the fan who should I make this out to."? She asked happily."

"The voice said." "To my old friend Chris Keller." "The pen dropping from her hand." "She looked up at him." "His eyes bright." "Smile wide." "Completely unassuming."

"Jamie it's been so long and you haven't changed at all." "So beautiful and that voice."

"Security!". "Haley yelled." "Trying to keep her composure."

"Yes. Ms. James." "The security said."

"Please remove this man from my event please?"

"Jamie relax I've done nothing to you but try to reconnect."

"As he was being removed from the building." "Haley got in his face." "And slapped him hard." "Leaving a visible mark." "My name is Haley." "Jamie is dead." "Haley said feeling good."

"Speaking of dead I heard about Lucas such a shame." "To know you settled for that gutter rat but at least he was smart enough to leave you with two parting gifts." "Chris said smirking."

"Get him the hell out of here! Haley yelled. "And if you ever mention Lucas or my children again." "You will wish I hadn't of met you at all." "She said her eyes blazing."


	57. Chapter 57

**Who I Became**

Chapter 57

" **Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world? Or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do.** And I believe that one man can change many lives… for better or worse.

 _Months later_

"So I told Nathan what happened at my meet and greet event." "And to say he was enraged is an understatement but he was relieved I was okay and thankful for the security acting so quickly." "And insisted he come with me to these things but I declined his offer." "Appreciating his concern but kindly telling him I can handle myself." "But I will double up on security." "We've been going out on dates a lot more now and it's so lovely." "When we're not out alone." "We're with the kids or with our friends." "Brooke and Peyton's pregnancies are going well." "Brooke is having a girl and Peyton is having a boy." "We're so excited for both of them." "Jake and Nikki are very happily married." "It's nice to see your friends in such good places."

"Today I'm doing something I have to do." "I didn't tell Nathan." "I needed to do this alone." "Sitting here looking at this face." "Fills me with tears as the anger mounts while the clock ticks away." "I almost leave walk right out the door." "Until I hear my name."

"Haley." "He says surprised." "What are you doing here.?" "He asked."

"Keith." I say still in disbelief at what he's done." "How do you live with yourself.?" "Karen deserved to be happy even if it meant to be without you." "And Lucas he loved you and looked up to you to think he wanted to make you proud. Your thoughts and options weighed so heavy on him." "Our children will never know him." "He should have gotten the chance to be a father and build a life with me." "She slowed wiping her eyes." "I hate you. I hope you are haunted every day." "And know that you're a monster. Dan lost years of his life and was villainized because of you."

"Haley I regret all of it." "You have no idea how much I miss them." "Seeing that look in Karen's eyes." "With Lucas I raised him." "I honestly don't know how I'm able to get up every day with all of this on my consciousness." "Haley before you walk out here and leave it behind you." "There is something you have to know."

"What Keith."? "Haley said tired."

"Lucas is alive." "Keith said."

"Stop it okay! Haley yelled." "Your just being cruel." "Haley remarked."

"It's the truth Haley. I saw him." "I couldn't believe my eyes." "Just ask Chris Keller." "Keith said as he walked back to his cell."

 **Author's note:** Could there be truth to Keith's confession?

Was Lucas's death staged?

What would this mean for Nathan and Haley along with everyone else?

Let me know your thoughts, ideas in the reviews.


	58. Chapter 58

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 58**

 _You ever look a picture of yourself, and see a stranger in the background? It makes you wonder how many strangers have pictures of you. How many moments of other people's life have we been in. Were we a part of someone's life when their dream came true or were we there when their dream died. Did we keep trying to get in? As if we were somehow destined to be there or did the shot take us by surprise. Just think, you could be a big part of someone else's life, and not even know it._

"I can't even try to imagine what it would be like if Lucas was alive". "So much has happened and things have changed." "The people in our life have moved on and I've found my happiness again with Nathan." "In regards to him and this news I see no reason to bring it to him without proof."

Weeks later

"Thanks to my connections and my plea of importance I was able to find out where Chris lives and I called him and told him I needed to see him." "He was way too pleased at the idea of seeing me but I pushed that down." And was able to convince him that all I wanted was to have a conversation." "Which is what lead me to now." "Sitting in his living room." "Staring at him." "After I declined his attempt at hospitality."

"So Chris all I want from you is answers to select questions then we will never see each other again." "I said with a stern look on my face."

"Alright Haley." Ask away." "He said."

"Mental note." "I've never hated the sound of my name until I heard him say it." "Anyway." My first question is simple why I'm even asking is because of what I heard from someone else and I need you to verify it."

"Is Lucas Eugene Scott. My husband, father of my children, best friend, alive?

"I ask trying not to let the emotion pour out of me."

"Haley I never thought you would be one to believe in rumors especially one of this magnitude." "He said mockingly."

"Just answer the question please. "Haley said unable to stop her emotion from seeping through."

"Smiling he paused." "looked into her eyes." "And spoke."

"Keith and I were a team." "He executed the idea." "Shot him enough to lose consciousness." "Then I take out the bullets clean him up and we take off into the night." "Keith taking the fall because Dan had revealed everything anyway and Keith knew he was going down plus he shot him in a room full of witnesses." "Now you may ask what am I getting out of this." "I get the satisfaction of knowing that you went through the process of grieving his loss only to never know that he is alive and well." "You thought you could find and deserved better than me." "Then I do this and it proves." "You can change your name and move away." But you are Jamie my puppet, play thing, you belong to me, and you will never be anything of substance without me." "Chris said." "As he touched her face gently."

"Unable to put into words what she felt in this moment." "She got up." "Balled up her fists and punched him as he fell hitting him over and over again." "As the tears fell from eyes." "After it was over." "She kicked him and said by the way I have your entire confession on tape." "I've been recording you from the minute I walked in here." "Don't try to run the police are right outside your surrounded." "You and Keith are going to pay in this lifetime and the next." "As the door was kicked open and the police put handcuffs on him and started to carry him away." "Haley demanded to know where Lucas was." "Chris told her his address." "And was taken into custody."

"Haley got into her car wiped her eyes." "And felt the power she lost had been taken back." "Now her mission was to tell the others and bring Lucas home."


	59. Chapter 59

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 59**

 _They say we leave this world just the way we came into it, naked and alone. So if we do leave with nothing what then is the measure of a life? Is it defined by the people we choose to love? Or is life simply measured by our accomplishments? And what if we fail. Or never truly loved. What then? Can we ever measure up? Or will the quite aspiration of a life gone wanting drive us mad?_

"Telling everyone bought mixed emotions." Excitement, Happiness, Anger, peace," "We all decided to go to the address together." "A road trip like old times." "Making stops along the way, switching drivers, sharing memories." "Until we were there in front of the house." "We got out one by one." "Nathan holding my hand securely." "Putting me at ease." "As we all started walking up the stairs." "Once at the door." "Nathan knocked." "The door opening slowly." "We walk inside it's pitch black." "searching for the light." "We switch it open." "As we here footsteps coming towards us from across the room." "Trying not to faint while all of our eyes lock on him."

"Hey sorry about that. I didn't hear you knocking and that old door needs to be changed." "I wasn't expecting company but you can come in and hang out if you need to." "Smiling. He stuck out his hand and said. "Hi I'm Lucas Scott nice to meet you?

"We stood there frozen." "Nathan was the first to speak." "Luke it's us." Your family and friends." "He said in disbelief that his brother was alive after all." I'm your brother." Nathan said hopeful."

"No I'm sorry I don't have any family to speak of I'm on my own out here." "Lucas said."

"I don't understand this." "Haley said stepping forward." "Lucas you know me. It's Haley your best friend. Mother of your children. I was your wife." Haley says fighting the urge to cry."

"I don't know any of you." "As far as I'm concerned your strangers to me. Now if you have nothing more to say I would like you to leave." "Lucas said."

"Unable to reach him they leave." "Determined to figure out what happened."


	60. Chapter 60

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 60**

 _T.H. White said: Perhaps we all give the best of our hearts uncritically to those who hardly think about us in return._

 _Flashback_

I spend my days writing endless stories of places I wish to visit and people I haven't meant." "When I'm not doing that. I'm in town helping the people who need it. And then in between that I spend time with my girlfriend Rachel." "She is funny and smart, creative, full of endless ideas, it's a nice simple meaningful life." "But I wouldn't be honest if I say that I really felt for them. The guy they're looking for means a lot to them." Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do because the person they were describing is no one I know."

 _Back in Tree Hill_

"How can this be he has no idea who we are." "Haley says laying in Nathan's arms as she replays the events of their encounter with Lucas." "We missed him so much." "How can he be so okay without us." "Haley says sniffling."

"He seemed happy in his life and work maybe we should let him get back to it and we refocus on our life and future." "Nathan said honestly."

"Just forget about him and all our memories. Act as if none of it happened." "No I can't do that." "She says looking at him." "He's your brother. He was my husband." "How do you expect me to just get over the fact that he's not dead and that he's living a completely separate life."? "Haley asks."

"Easily considering he doesn't have any memory of any of his life and I doubt he even cares we traveled all that way to find him." "The Lucas we knew is dead." "We need to accept that." "I have." "You seem really stuck on this after all the claims you made to me that you were focused on the present and building a life together." "All that crap Chris said to you on top of everything else must have really got to you." "Maybe your still under his control after all." "Nathan said."

"We're not going to agree on this." "Haley said."

"And we should be packing anyway." "Tonight is our weekend away." "Nathan said." "I'm sorry I don't want to fight." He said looking into her eyes as they stood face to face." Pulling her close to him."

"Apology accepted and I just want this time to be about us." "Haley said enjoying the peaceful moment." "As she reopened her eyes."

"Here this is for you." "Nathan said as he handed her the only clue she was getting for the weekend."

"A blindfold."? "Haley said surprised."

"For your eyes." "Get ready for an unforgettable weekend Haley James." "He said kissing her as he took her leading her out to the car."


	61. Chapter 61

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 61**

" _I don't think you ever realize how much you love something until you have to give it up."_

 _Hours into the weekend_

"After getting unpacked and eating dinner at this gorgeous outdoor restaurant with a live band". "Nathan and Haley are on a moonlight hike." "This place is breath – taking." "Haley said as she looked out on the view from the mountain's ledge." "Come over here." "Nathan said." Taking her hand and leading her over to the bench." "Hand and hand they sat down together." "Nathan takes out his camera and says this moment is too good to pass up." "He said as he posed with Haley and snapped the picture."

"Let me see it." "Haley said happily." "As she attempted to take the camera from his hands."

"Here it is." "Nathan said as he filled her empty hands."

Oh my god! Haley said in shock and surprise as her eyes filled with tears."

"Bending down on one knee. His eyes never leaving hers as the ring box stood carefully in his hand."

"When I think of the way I pictured my future the only real thing I saw for myself was my career and making it become all that mattered to me." "And then I met you and what I wanted and needed changed as quickly as it took for me to that smile and look into your eyes." You showed me what it meant to love without expecting anything in return." "The humbleness and gratitude you express to strangers and anyone you care for is one of many reasons I love you. And know without any doubt in my heart or mind that you are my grace and peace the endless laughter and feeling of home. I get being in your presence. I want our story to never end." Haley James will you marry me?" Nathan asked looking up at her."

"Yes Nathan I will." "Haley says as she kisses him." "And he slips the ring on her finger."

"Looking down at her ring then back to Nathan." "I love you so much."

"I love you to Hales." "Nathan says kissing her."

"Let's go back to the room." "And celebrate the start of this new chapter together." "Your heart is safe with me." "Just like I know mine is yours." "She said kissing him." "As they walked to the room." "Nathan kissing her as he closed the door behind them."

"Haley breaking the kiss as she took off her shirt." "And then focused on getting Nathan's shirt off too." "He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes."

"Let's slow down Hales." "I don't want to miss a second of this night." "Nathan said as he kissed her again then started kissing neck."

"I want to show you just how much I love you and trust you." "Starting with tonight." "She said as she laid them on the bed got on top of him." "Reconnecting their lips." "Smiling between kisses."


	62. Chapter 62

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 62**

" _Sooner or later we all choose a path. Sometimes you never look back, and sometimes life forces you to."_

"I have officially been watching Nathan sleep for a while now." "I woke up in his arms strangely thinking that it was all a dream." "But seeing his face right now." "I don't know why I tried so hard to deny myself and him this amount of happiness and love." "I know that marriage is a risk and for many it may not end up the way they envision it." "But for us." "I know that everything that has led to this day was meant to happen regardless of the heart ache in between." "And I look forward to continuing our life together as a unit and expanding the family we've already created with a child or two of our own." "And lastly in honor of all the positivity going on in our and the rest of our loved ones lives." "I'm going to let go of this want to bring back the Lucas we knew and just let him go." "Wiping my eyes as the tears threatened to fall." "When I thought he was dead I was devastated convinced I would never be as happy or find someone who would be able to accept my past and my children." "But I have that and more." "For me just the fact alone that he's alive and doing well is more than enough for me to be at peace with this."

"looking at the engagement ring on my finger." "I'm exactly where I should be."

"Good morning Nate." "Haley said smiling blissfully as she kissed him softly."

"You're in a really good mood." "Nathan said touching her face lightly."

"How could I not be." "Last was mind blowing in a lot of ways and that was only the start." "There are two more days to look forward to and I best of all." "I get you all to myself." "Haley says as she gushes."

"You are so right about that." "There is so much more I have planned." "But first we need breakfast." "And clothes." "And I should check to see if there are any sound proof rooms available." "I'm surprised nobody came knocking." "He said smiling kissing her again as he started to get up."

"Nathan".! "Haley said embarrassed as she buried her head into the pillows blushing as she threw one at him." "Let's get ready before we get distracted and miss the day." "She said kissing him." "As she walked into the other room." "Whispering in his ear she said catch me if you can." "She said as she ran into the bathroom." "He laughed going after her."

"

"


	63. Chapter 63

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 63**

 _Most of our lives are a series of images, they pass us by like towns on a highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens and we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever_

"Hi Quinten." "Sam says smiling softly." "Hopeful that this will go well." "I've kept up with your games and am so proud of how incredible you're doing." "You are the leading scorer on the team." "And the charity work you're funding is inspiring." Admiring the kind heart and gentle nature he has when he speaks on these things". "Some of the moments with him she missed the most." "I ran into your mom and brother." "The amount of pride they have for you is so heartwarming." "She said biting her lip trying to calm her nerves."

"Sam relax." "Quentin said as he took her hand." "It's been a long time. Some nervousness is understandable." "He said calmingly." "It's really good to see you." "I've missed you. If I can be honest." "Especially being in each other's lives in a real way." "What happened between us."

"Me shattering your heart in a million pieces. Ruining your proposal and leaving town." "Sam thought to herself."

"Was hard to get through but I know you had your reasons and I don't hold it against you." "I would really like the idea of being friends." I think we could handle that." Quinten said smiling."

"My reasons were this underlying fear that I can't seem to ever truly let go of." "Anything good in my life will eventually end and people will leave." I wasn't used to be wanted by anyone until Brooke and you." "I messed things up with us in every possible way." "And I just need you to know how sorry I am." "You are my soulmate Q. I want us. To be together new and improved but I know that's asking way too much." "I can handle friends." "Sam said looking into his eyes."

"I want us too." "But I need more time." "He said caressing her hand." "Tell me everything that's happened in your life since the last time we were in contact." "Quentin said smiling at her."

"Smiling back." "Sam spoke and Quentin listened as he talked as well." "As time went by a foundation started being built between the two of them."

 _At Home_

Mommy! how much longer until I meet my little sister." "Bonnie asked as she walked into the living room." "And walked next to Brooke."

"Not for a couple more months sweetheart." "But what we can do now is listen to the baby with these headphones." "Brooke said as she put the headphones on Bonnie's ears." "Bonnie's eyes widening in amazement." "As she slowly took the headphones off her ears." "And put her one hand on the stomach and her ear close by." "While she spoke." "Hi baby I'm your big sister Bonnie." "I can't wat to meet you and play dolls and dress up and go on adventures and teach you things." "We're going to be best friends." "I love you baby see you soon." "As she lifted her head." "Brooke wiped away her tears." "She had the family she always wanted and was so grateful."

"Bonnie then turned around and she heard footsteps walk into the room." "Daddy she said as she lit up."

"Hey Bonnie boots." "Antwon said as he hugged his daughter." "I will be outside in a few minutes so we can practice."

"Don't be late." "She said seriously." "As she walked outside."

"Walking over to him." "Smiling." "She said." "That girl has you wrapped around her finger." "Brooke says kissing him."

"She does." Antwan says." As he wraps his arms around her." "As all the Davis women do." "He says smiling." "While touching her stomach." "I can't wait to meet her." "He say hopefully."

"I'm going to fall even deeper in love with you." "You're going to be the best father." "Brooke says." "I'll make lunch you go dance with her." "Have fun." "Watching as she went into the kitchen." "He realized how blessed he was and couldn't wait to go through it all with her by his side." As he went out to the backyard."


	64. Chapter 64

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 64**

 _Only know you love her when you let her go._

 _Lucas's house_

"Coming home after a long day of work." "Lucas changes then goes to his closet." "And takes out this box." "Opening he dumps out the box." "Falling out are pictures, letters, memories," "He holds up a picture of himself and Haley." "After their first date years ago." "Smiling he puts it down." "Then goes to a picture of Brooke and him." "posing on the beach after they had spent the entire day there talking, making sand castles, taking pictures, lastly Lucas takes out a picture of himself and Nathan." "Celebrating the state championship win down at the river court."

"After that he put them away hidden on the top of his closet." "Behind old clothes." "Seeing all of them that day was way more difficult then he thought it would be." "When Nathan attempted to reach out to him." "Then with Haley." "everything inside of him wanted to tell them he remembered everything and that he wanted to go home." "But so much time had passed they all moved on." "And seeing Haley with Nathan made me feel like it was okay". "My family would survive and my friends could continue living their lives"." "Haley, our kids, could live a full life and I would move on to." Goodbye Haley." "Lucas taking a breath." "As he went to bed."

"Honey I'm home." "Jake said jokingly." "Walking inside their home."

"You are one of the few people who still read the paper." "Nikki said as she went over and kissed Jake." "Hey husband. I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that." Nikki said as she pulled him closer to her."

"How is expanding the restaurant going?" "Jake asked curious." "Caressing her face softly."

"Exhausting and exciting but I'm really pleased with how things are moving along." "I can't wait to see Jenny she's going to be here any day now." "Nikki said excitedly."

"I know our girl is coming home." "And according to the previous texts she's sent us she has a surprise." "Jake said excited."

"In the meantime we need to talk about how we're going to tell her and everyone else the news we've been keeping." "Nikki said seriously."

"It's not what they are expecting." "Or what we thought would happen." "Jake said as he took her hand in his."


	65. Chapter 65

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 65**

" _Every song has a CODA, a final movement. Whether it fades out or crashes away, every song ends. Is that any reason not to enjoy the music? The truth is, there is nothing to be afraid of. It's just life."_

"At the attempt of not sounding to cliché." "College has been way more life affirming and full of unexpected moments and memories that I never could have expected and has honestly changed the way I view myself and the world around me." "My parents have no idea what I'm about to drop on them." "I've tried to prepare myself for any reaction." "Taking my time as I walk up the stairs and take out my key as I open the door."

"I'm loving the sweet and calmness of his room." "Peyton says as she walks inside rubbing her stomach and sits down on the rocking chair by the window." "You did an incredible job here babe." "Peyton says as she looks over at Anna."

"Thanks I tried to combine all of our ideas and I really like how it turned out." "Check out this cute little onesie I found." "Anna says as she lifts it up to show Peyton." " _I Love my two Mommies."_

"That is too cute. My dad is so excited to be a grandfather." "Our child is going to have the most doting grandpa ever." "Peyton says smiling." "Have your parents talked to you about how they felt about it? "Peyton asked curious."

"My mom is excited about the baby and plans to visit eventually." "My dad is pretty quiet about how he feels." "One thing my mom told me he told her." "Is he doesn't know how the boy is going to be raised properly without a father around." "Anna said shaking her head."

"Taking her hand in hers." "And looking into her eyes." "Our son is going to have two mothers who would do anything for him and love him more than anything." "Also we have guy figures so he will be as well rounded as possible."

"I know we've covered as many bases as we could think of." "And I won't allow his negativity to ruin this time in our lives." "Are you and Brooke still doing a joint baby shower."? "Anna asks."

"Yes and it is going to be a once in a lifetime event." "That best friend of mine knows how to throw a good party." "Peyton says happily."

"This box came in the mail the other day. Addressed to us." "I wanted to wait and open it together." "Anna says as she sits the box on the floor." "And began to open the box." "Taking notice of the letter on top." "Curious she reads it." _Dear Anna. I know I haven't always been the most supportive when it comes to these things but I just want you know that I love you and am very excited to be an uncle and share the memories we had together growing up and making new memories with my nephew. Good luck Anna call me and visit anytime. PS. I hope you'll remember this. love Felix._ "Going deeper into the box Anna takes out 2 bears one had a pink stomach and the other had a blue stomach." "And they held hands." "Remembering the memory." "Anna wipes away her tears."

"What is it." "Peyton says coming over to her."

"It's from Felix." "Is all Anna could say." "As her mind went back."

 _Flashback_

" _While they're parents were cleaning up in the kitchen." "Anna was playing with dolls in her room." " And then was taken by the hand to Felix's room." I'm busy. Anna said annoyed."_

" _I got you a present." "A young Felix announced as he handed it to Anna."_

" _But Felix I didn't get you anything." "Anna said."_

" _That's okay open it." "He said excitedly."_

" _She did what he said and opened it taking out two bears that were attached by the hands."_

" _What is it? "Anna asked."_

" _No matter what happens they would always have each other." "Felix says as he explains the bears." "They're a package deal. Like me and you." "He said sweetly." "As he hugged her hugged her gently then went back to his room."_

" _Anna took a closer look at the bears and noticed a picture of her and Felix taped on one of the hearts."_

" _Smiling she took the picture off put it on her wall and placed the bears in the corner right by her bed so it was the first thing she saw every day."_

"As Anna looked at the heart on the girl bear she saw the picture taped right on it." "And knew he was on her side and had never really left." "As she put the bear in the corner of the room."

"


	66. Chapter 66

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 66**

 _We could all use a little hope sometimes_

 _You know? That feeling that everything is going to be okay_

 _And that someone is there to make sure of that._

"Finally home after our long weekend." "IT has been eventful." "Karen and Mathew are ecstatic about the wedding and Brooke and Peyton are more than honored to be bridesmaids." "Brooke inputting her thoughts on the fashion and décor and Peyton with music and guest lists." "I welcome the help." "But for Nathan and I becoming husband and wife is all we care about." "The extra details only add to the day for us."

"Nate stop." I say jokingly." "I'm trying to concentrate and I can't do that with you distracting me." "I can't believe we know all these people." "Who knew we were so likeable." "Haley says smiling as she kissed him then pushed him away gently to go over all the names." Karen, Andy, Deb, Dan, Brooke, Skills, Mouth, Millie, Jake, Nikki, Jenni, my mom, dad, Taylor, Quinn, Lucas," "It's a reflex adding him to big important moments of my life." "But I have to get used to not putting his name on these types of things anymore." "Haley thought to herself as she erased the named." "Things were coming together quicker than she expected them to." "Which made her happy." "A once daunting dark future was now full of light and love and family." "And that she couldn't shake the feeling the looming peace she felt had a deeper meaning."

"Jenni! Jake and Nikki said in unison as they quickly hugged their daughter as she sat down across from them."

"I've missed you both so much." "It's good to be back." "Jenni said happily." "Now about the texts I've sent." "She said slowly." "I've decided made a decision about my future." "And its pretty life changing." "Jenni said."

"We're listening." "They said."

As the windows faded out they're expressions surprised and shocked."

"Knocking at door was heard." "Hard, quick, knocks with a sense of urgency."

"Aware of someone's immediate need." "The door was opened."

"Yes? he said." "As his eyes focused on the person walking inside."

"Clutching his chest." "At the sight." "Lucas." "Dan said in disbelief." "Your alive? but how? "Dan asked."

"I will explain it all to you." "But first I need your help." "Lucas said as he sat down and began to explain."

 **Author's note:** What do you think is Jenni's big news? Why do you think Lucas went to Dan for help? And what do you think he needs help with? What are Jake and Nikki hiding? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews.

"


	67. Chapter 67

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 67**

 _Life is too short to play games._

 _If you love somebody and you want to be with them._

 _Go to them deal with the mess later._

 _We don't know what tomorrow will bring._

"Mom, dad," "I've decided to leave college to pursue my true dream." "Which is to become an actress and to move to LA." "Jenni said excitedly." "As she talked about her plans."

"Wow that's honestly really surprising." "But as I told the day I dropped you off." "I would support anything you decided to do." "And that's especially true now." "Jake said as he hugged her."

"I feel the same way Jen." "Seeing that glow in your face and excitement in your voice." "There is no way I could object to it." "I can't wait to see you in your element." "I don't think I could be prouder of you." "Nikki said as she hugged her daughter."

"Thank you so much for the support." "Jenni said as she sat back down."

"So the only request we have is that you hold off on things for a while." "Jake said"

"That shouldn't be a problem. How long? Jenni asked curious."

"About 9 months or so." "Nikki said smiling."

"You are going to have a new member to your fan club." "We're having a baby." "Jake said excitedly."

"I can't believe it! I'm finally going to be a big sister." "I'm so happy for you." "I'm definitely waiting I want this baby to know me and experience it all together as a family." "So I'm going to go put away my stuff in my room." "Then we are going to brain storm baby names." "Jenni said as she hugged them both one more time before she left the room."

"She took that really well." "Jake said smiling as he kissed her." "We have to be careful you're in a delicate state." "Jake said seriously."

"Pulling him back to her." "She said." "Shut up and kiss me." "As she reconnected their lips." "Hearing footsteps she pulled apart as she was sitting back down." "She whispered in his ear." "We will pick this up later. Tonight where I can focus all my thoughts, energy, and desire on you." "Nikki said as she kissed him softly."

"Clearing his throat." "He called out to Jenni."

"I'm right here dad." "For a boy. "Jacob, for a girl, Alice, Lisa, Aubrey," "Jenni said happily as they discussed more names." "Late into the night."

"Out of all the people you could of went to why did you come here Lucas?" "Dan asks curious."

"Honestly I knew you would understand." "I've loved those kids from the minute Haley told me she was pregnant." "And always will." "But I need to come home." "I miss my family and friends." "But also Nathan deserves to know he's Mathew and Karen's father." "Lucas said as he felt himself relax". "At peace with the truth being out."

"Thank you for trusting me." "Dan said visibly moved."

"After everything we've been through." "You are my father and in your own way I know you care and I want to give you a chance." "Lucas said."

"Trying to keep his happiness from bursting out of him." "He simply walks over and hugs his son." "As he pulls apart he says." "Let's get you home Lucas" "Dan said as they walked out the door."


	68. Chapter 68

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 68**

 _We don't choose who we love it just happens._

The day had finally arrived." "Nathan and I are getting married." "As I got ready putting on my dress and finishing my make up." "Getting hugs and kisses from both kids." "Something old, blue, borrowed, new," "From Peyton and Brooke." "As I heard the door slightly open." "Fearing it was Nathan I quickly covered myself." "When we finally are face to face." "My heart stops." "Luke." "I say not sure what to do first." "As he walks over to me pulling me into his arms holding me close. Like he's done so many times before." "Hey Hales." "He says softly." "As he pulls apart."

"What are doing here?" "I ask dabbing my eyes trying not to ruin my make up."

"Smiling he starts to speak." "To walk my best friend down the aisle." "But first I have to talk to Nathan." "Kissing her cheek as he walked out the door." "Just then it hit her he remembered."

On the other side of the church. Lucas walked close by the slightly opened door. And looked at his brother. Smiling as he watched him retie his tie in the mirror.

Walking inside he touched his shoulder lightly. "You know how they say the wedding doesn't start without the bride. Why does no one ever mention the groom?". Lucas says jokingly.

"Lucas!" Nathan says as he tears up. "I missed you little brother." Lucas says as he hugs him tightly.

"I missed you to Luke." "So much has happened." "Things I've wanted to talk to you about and needed your advice on." "This day wouldn't have been right without you." Nathan says.

"Before we go out there I need to tell you something." Lucas said taking a breath. "Enjoy continuing to be a part of Karen and Mathew's lives." "They are an extension of Haley and the love you have for them is evident to anyone sees you all together." "Which is really beautiful and honestly just what I hoped you would find and know you would cherish once you did have it. Making this really easy for me to say." "You're their father Nate." "Congratulations." Lucas said hugging him again.

"That is the best news I've gotten since I found out you were alive." "What about you Luke? "How are you taking this so well?"

"I'm alive. I get to be a part of my loved ones lives. I'm going to be uncle Lucas." "That is so much more than I would have ever dreamed of." "So I'm great." Let's get you and Haley married." Lucas said. As he walked out to meet Haley at the church entrance.

Walking down the aisle with Lucas and my dad by my side. Was everything I imagined it would be. Once I reached Nathan I knew this was actually happening. Face to face we stood looking at each other. Him in his black suit and smiling face, his eyes blues filled with love I was already ready to take. And myself. Fitted white dress, a little sparkle, my favorite new heels, minimal make up, and my heart ready to be entwined with Nathan's forever. Before I knew it. We were being officially announced as husband and wife. We kissed sealing our union in front of the world and for each other. As we walked out of the church. Together hand and hand into the unknown future.

 _The reception_

I have the best friends in the world. Looking around at every turn. I'm more amazed and emotional at all personal touches they added. As I danced with my dad and buried my face and we danced and enjoyed this moment together. He kissed my forehead and said. "I love Haley Bob. You have and will always be the light of my life."

"I love you to daddy thank you and mom for everything you've done."

As he let's go of my hand Nathan and I dance while the rest of our friends join us on the floor.

I can't wait until I get married someday. Jenni thought to herself as she admired the couple in the distance as she watched everyone else with their partner dancing and in love. As she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Smiling as she turned around. Thinking it was her father she said. Dad I'm fine here alone you go dance with mom. Jenni said amused as she turned around. Stricken by the unfamiliar face.

"Sorry I'm not in the mood to dance. But I'm sure someone out here is just itching to dance."

"My only interest here is you. The person said.

Confused and a little nervous Jenni questioned. "Why is that.

Smiling the person said. "Because I'm your father."

Jenni in shock attempts to step back but he grabs her quickly pulling her out the door.

 **Author's Note:** Your thoughts on the wedding? Lucas making his entrance and if he's harboring any more secrets? Who is Jenni's biological father and where do you think he's taking her? Let me your predictions and ideas in the reviews.


	69. Chapter 69

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 69**

 _There are things that are known_

 _And things that are unknown_

 _And in between there are doors._

"Let go of me right now"! Jenni yelled as she fought her way out of his arms. Kicking him with her foot and punching him hard with her balled up fist as he quickly went to the ground with a hard thump. As she ran inside. Frightened but relieved to have gotten away. Dad! Jenni called out as she searched through the crowd.

"Hey what's wrong baby?" Jake asked concerned as he saw his daughter's tear stained face unraveling in front of him.

"You didn't think I would let you get away that easy did you the voice said as it came closer behind her until he attempted to grab her again."

"Who the hell do you think you are! Get your hands off my daughter! Jake yelled. As he grabbed the guy pushing him up against the wall with his hands on his neck.

"Instead of interrupting my time here you should talk to that wife of yours." "My name is Chris Keller and Jenni is my daughter not yours." He said as his eyes went from Jake's to Jenni's and lastly to Nikki. Who had begun to walk over when she saw the crowd start to form.

"Why are you here Chris"! Nikki yelled "I loved you but you still choose her over me! And even after I told you I was pregnant you still wanted to act the same way as if life wasn't going to change. I couldn't be that person anymore. It may have taken me losing Jake and Jenni to rebuild my life but I'm couldn't be happier now in this life that we've built. Nikki said.

"Isn't that sweet." "He said. Staring into her eyes." "You think I'm going to just let you ride off into the sunset don't you."

"Just leave okay before this day becomes completely ruined." "Nikki pleaded.

"Oh Nik the only person you have left to blame for what happens in yourself."

And that is when the lights cut out people were talking and feet were moving and all we heard was a loud blood curdling scream.

As the lights flew back on everyone started to get back to the party until they heard Jake scream.

Jenni! he said as tears filled his eyes. He picked her up off the floor carefully as he saw the damage that had been done. Jenni laid almost lifeless in his arms.

As Nikki started to cry her hands shaking as she called 911 and everyone gathered around.

 **Author's Note:** Things took an unexpected turn. What do you think is Jenni's fate? What does this mean for Nikki and Jake's future? What do you want to see happen for Lucas? Now that Naley are married what's their next chapter? Let me know in the reviews.


	70. Chapter 70

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 70**

 _Obviously there are things I regret._

 _Things I'd like to take back._

 _Things I would change if I could._

 _But we all have to live with the residue of our choices._

Haley and I have been enjoying being disconnected from everything. What we didn't realize when we booked this place was that they are off the grid. Meaning no, one can reach us and we can't call out. Which is fine for now. It's only for a week. Then it's back to our normal lives. I'm home now. With my wife and our family. I feel like asking for any more than that would be not seeming grateful. But I just worry about Lucas. How much life change can a person handle in such a short period? And he's handled it with such grace and humbleness. He deserves a chance at his own happiness. And I'm not going to stop being hopeful that it will happen soon.

She is so beautiful. I seriously can't stand sometimes. How in the world did we find each other and not just that but luckily fall in love? I will make happy Haley James Scott. Nathan whispered in her ear. Enjoying seeing the peace on her face. As her eyes started to flutter open.

"Morning Mr. Scott." Haley said smiling as she ran her hands over his chest. "You didn't say anything about my tattoo." She said playfully.

"What tattoo?" Nathan says.

"The one on my back." "I'm surprised you didn't notice it. When we were." She started to say as she felt his hand go across her mouth.

"Haley James Scott.!" Nathan said as he kissed her. Between kisses he says. "I'll make sure to pay close attention to it this time." As he pulled the covers over them.

 _Back in Tree Hill_

"How long have they been in there.?" "I don't how know much longer I can stand sitting out here." Jake said as he began pacing again back and forth on the black and white tiled hospital waiting room floor.

"Jake come on sit down Jenni needs us to be strong for her right now." Nikki said as she took out her hand and slowly brought Jake closer to her.

"It's been hours Nik." Jake said through his unfallen tears. The worry clearly visible on his tired face.

"I feel sick about all of this. The only reason he's even here is because of me. His way of getting back at me. If she isn't okay I will never forgive myself and I wouldn't expect you to either." She said looking at him as she wiped her eyes.

"Stop beating yourself up. You had no idea he would find you and do this to her. We need to save our energy to take of Jenni and then when she's better we find him and make him pay." Jake said determined. "I love you Nikki I could not survive this without you." Jake said as he wiped her tears.

"I love you to Jake. Me, Jenni and our future child are nothing without you." Nikki said as she held his hand securely.

In this moment of calm and strengthened love the doctor walks out.

"I need the parents of Jenni jagielski . The doctor said with urgency.

"We're here doctor." "How is she.?" Jake asked concerned.

"She's weak but hanging on she's a fighter."

"That's our girl." Jake said unable to stop his emotion.

"Can we see her."? Nikki asks her heart aching for Jake.

Yes, but we have discuss the test results of the blood samples you and your friends gave. We found a match. The doctor said.

"Incredible who was it? Nikki asks as Jake looked up.

Walking over to the match the doctor says. I'm sure your surprised as we are and overjoyed that you have the opportunity to save a life.

"Of course the person says.

"Especially because the patient is your daughter."

What! they all said.

Congratulations Mr. Scott your Jenni's father.

As the room goes silent.

 **Author's note:** The truth is out. Once and for all. Now what happens next? Give me your thoughts on the chapter and everything that took place.


	71. Chapter 71

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 71**

 _Do not look back and grieve over the past for it is gone._

 _And do not be troubled about the future for it is yet to come._

 _Live in the present and make it so beautiful it will be worth remembering._

"You two go ahead." Lucas said encouraging. As he watched them follow the doctor into the room. As he stepped outside welcoming the cool air. Finding his car in the parking deck. He takes off. Turning off his phone. Letting his headlights lead the way onto the dark streets. Pulling into the River court. He closes his eyes and lays down on one of the tables. While the memories of his life hit him all at once. Looking back on my life. The memories that should be there with Nikki are not. I don't even remember meeting her. How can Jenni be mine? Lucas thinks to himself. And what would it matter anyway. Jenni's always had a father and that's Jake. What I need to do is donate my blood and then let them get back to their life. As he started to get off the table.

"So you want to be me? Dan said as he walked up to Lucas putting the basketball by his feet.

"What are you doing out here? Lucas asked surprised and taken aback.

Smiling Dan said trying to take care of this new heart by getting my exercise in by shooting around for a while. Dan said.

"Wow good for you." Good luck with that." Lucas said smiling back as his face changed. "How much of that did you hear.?" Lucas asked curious.

"Let's just say enough." I know that I have no ground to tell you what to do in this situation but take it from me. You had no idea so you get a clean slate with her. And will be able to build your own kind of relationship. It took me thinking that you died in order for me to change. All those years in between and memories I will never get back. I let me pride and my ego get in the way of us having the relationship we should have had. We are just now getting to a better place. Don't make the same mistake I made. If I could redo it all I would have worked something out with your mom from the beginning. You were and are my son. You deserved to get to know the real me. Not the stories of the past. She is a strong, kind, vibrant, full of possibilities. Young lady and she's yours. Be the father you wish you had grown up with. Dan said. As he started to walk away. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked back.

"Thank you dad." I didn't realize how much I needed to hear what you said until now.

"Your welcome son." Dan said as he walked out to his car.

In another part of town

No this can't happen yet. Brooke said as Antwan wheeled her inside the hospital. The baby shower. Brooke said as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I'm sure everyone will understand. Between you and Peyton those babies are really eager to meet us and each other." "Peyton's already been admitted Anna's with her. Let's do this. I love you Brooke. Antwan said as he kissed her."

"I love you too. Brooke said." "Tell Bonnie to make sure she doesn't give Sam a hard time. We know how she can be." Brooke said to him.

"I've got it covered you focus on yourself and the baby." Antwan said as they followed the doctor's instructions.

Hours Later

Lena Daphne Taylor was born. And greeted by her parents and her sisters Bonnie and Sam.

Isaac Marcus Sawyer. Welcomed by his moms and the rest of the group.


	72. Chapter 72

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 72**

"Much as some of us fight it, our parents have a mystical hold over us, the power to affect our thoughts and emotions the way only they can. It's a bond that changes over time, but doesn't diminish, even if they're half a world away, or in another world entirely. It's a power we never fully understand. We're left only to wonder that when our time comes, what kind of hold will we have on our children?

The last thing I remember is hearing my dad call my name. But as much as I wanted to I couldn't reach him and before I knew it I was alone. And I don't know what is waiting for me if I were to come back and I just can't let go either. So here I am confined in my mind. While the world continues around me.

Jenni. Jake said softly as he held her hand. I'm trying to hold it together. But the longer you're so far away. The scarier it becomes for me. That I may really lose you this time. and I can't fathom living in a world without you. You are my little girl. The best friend I ever had. I don't have enough room in my heart for the amount of love I have for you. But I also know the world needs the chance to discover your talent and light. That kindness and laughter overall joy. You bring to anyone you meet. Give him a chance Jenni. Jake whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

Walking out of the room. Slowly hopeful that she heard him.

You can go on Nikki. I feel like she's in there and that she can hear us. Jake said squeezing her hand supportively.

As she went into Jenni's room closing the door behind her. She looked at her daughter's face. Brushed stray hair from her eyes. As she started to speak. "I'm sorry Jenni. As much as I've tried to keep my past from haunting the present. It didn't work. And in the end you are the one who is paying for everything that I've done. I finally thought it would all work out and be okay after everything we had been through. You and I. She said taking her hand. My sweet girl. I always thought I never deserved to be your mom in the first place. And seeing firsthand what I put you through. I know I was right. But I'm not going anywhere. I left you once and that was the biggest mistake of my life. Me and your dad are going to get you through this. And you are going to get the chance to start your life. Go to La. Follow your dreams. Meet your future brother or sister. Be embarrassed at how loud your dad and I are cheering you on at your first show. I love you so much Jenni. I will make this right.

Nikki said as she went over kissed her forehead. And started to walk back out to Jake.

"Your right I think she heard us." Nikki said hopeful seeing the spark of hope in Jake's eyes. "We need to go home and sleep and regroup." "Neither of us will be good for Jenni like this." She said kissing him softly.

"I know and the doctors said they would notify us if anything changes." Let's go he said as he tried to take her hand.

"You go on ahead I'll meet you there is something I have to take of." Nikki said.

"Alright then see you at home." Jake said as he kissed her again and gently put his hand on her stomach.

Smiling as she watched him leave and go out the door. She waited until she saw his car leave the parking lot. Before she went to her own. Got out her phone. And quickly turned it off. She needed no interruptions or distractions. Chris Keller was going to get exactly what he deserved. And then all the people she loved would finally be free on him. Once and for all. She thought to herself as she drove.

.


	73. Chapter 73

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 73**

Regret comes in all shapes and sizes. Some are small, like when we do a bad thing, for a good reason. Some are bigger, like when we let down a friend. Some of us escape the pains of regret by making the right choice. Some of us have little time for regret, because we're looking forward to the future. Sometimes we have to fight to come to terms with the past. And sometimes we bury our regret, by promising to change our ways. But our biggest regrets are not for the things we did… but the things we didn't do. The things we didn't say that could save someone we care about. Especially when we can see the dark storm that's headed their way.

"Welcome home wife! "Nathan said to Haley as they walked into their house.

"Now this is a nice sight to come home to". Haley said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "But there is was no need to carry me over the threshold. "She said as she touched his face.

"Maybe I like having you in my arms so close." Nathan said smiling. As he gently put her down.

"Your trying to keep me distracted." She said looking at him.

"I may have something planned open the door and see." Nathan said as he followed behind her.

Opening the door, the first thing Haley sees is the candles lined up glowing in the dark room. Walking farther inside she hears music and notices the mixture of red and white pedals leading to a table. That has on top of it a bucket of two bottles of champagne. And a stack of cards in the middle. With covered dishes on both sides. Turning back to Nathan. Haley smiles warmly.

"What is all of this? and when did you have the time? Haley asks with tears in her eyes.

"Let's sit down. Nathan said as he took her hand. Leading them over to the table.

As they sat down. Nathan looked at her and smiled. As he looked in her eyes. Before he spoke.

"Happy anniversary Hales. He began. On this day years ago. I realized I was in love with you and I told you how I felt and the night ended differently than I thought it would. But what stuck out to me. Was your strength, vulnerability, and overall sense of calmness. You radiated. And it was at that moment I knew I would wait for you. To give your heart time to heal. There is and was no one that will ever have my heart and soul like you do. So tonight is to celebrate you. He said as leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Thank you for waiting and I love you so much. let's celebrate us. Haley said kissing him back. Wiping away a stray tear. What do you have planned for tonight? Haley asked excitedly.

"A game that has fun memories for us both. Picking up the card. Truth or dare.?" He asked her smiling.

"Lucas! Jake said surprised to see him.

"Hey Jake I'm sorry I left I needed time to process everything." Lucas said honestly.

"I get it believe me. If you want, you could go in and talk to her. Jake suggested.

"I don't know. You wouldn't feel like I'm overstepping or making things uncomfortable for you and Nikki. Plus, I don't really know Jenni. I wouldn't even know what to say to her. Lucas says.

No way you are a part of our family along with the rest of our friends. And you are her biological father. You should have the chance to connect with her. Jenni has enough love in her heart to make room for you to. Go ahead. Jake said encouragingly.

"Thanks Jake. Lucas said as he slowly walked into the room. Closing it behind him as he sat down.

Hi Jenni. He began.

Making her way into the house. She flooded with memories. Touching the wall as she thought back to the last time she had been here. This place had become her home and Chris had become her family or so she thought. As the light flickered on and she paused in place.

"Nikki." Chris said as he walked over to her so they were face to face. Smiling. I wasn't expecting you. He said to her.

"Why did you do it! Nikki yelled at him. Jenni had nothing to do with what happened between us. I obviously had the right idea getting out of here and away from you. And don't attempt to feed me more lies. You have no feelings. The only person you're capable of caring about is yourself." Nikki proclaimed.

"Now Nik you know that's not true." "I loved you. And I still do now." "Or maybe you think your better than me now." "With perfect husband and quiet little life." "There is no need to lie Nikki." "you have a friend here you can be honest."

"What the hell are you talking about.?" Nikki said wondering why she bothered coming here.

"You don't love that Jake guy." "You put up with him because you don't want to risk me breaking your heart again." "He said honestly.

" Your delusional." I love Jake he is the best that has ever happened to me." "Aside from Jenni and this baby.

"Speaking off that baby did you ever tell Jake about our night together." Chris taunted. "Why are you here Nik? Ask yourself that. Are you really so happy or maybe you want to see if the past is still a possibility. Chris said.

As he watched Nikki walk away. He smiled with satisfaction. I got to her. He said as he went up the stairs.

 **Author's note:** Will Jenni survive? Thoughts on Nathan's night for Haley? Where would you like things to go next for them.? Lucas going to talk to with Jenni? Nikki and Chris what is the story there and what would you want as an outcome? Lastly Jake what does his future hold at this point ?


	74. Chapter 74

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 74**

 _One of the most difficult tasks._

 _In life is removing someone_

 _From your heart._

God how dare he say all that! Nikki thinks to herself as she gets into her car. Jake and I have never been happier. And this baby she says touching her stomach. Was made out of love. That night we spent together. Should have never happened. But it did. And I'm not settling in my life. With any aspect of it. Nikki said as she started her car. As his words replayed in her head. Enjoying the quiet on the road. While she pulled into the driveway and walked inside her home. Going up the stairs and into the bedroom. Where she found Jake asleep. Good. She thought as she changed into her pajamas. And slipped into the other side of the bed. Touching her stomach carefully. Smiling softly. Tomorrow we will find out the gender. Which is going to make this little person that much more real. Tossing and turning unable to figure out if there was any truth to what he had said. Attempting to close her eyes again she knew deep down that he was right.

 _Sometime later_

She opened the door and closed it behind her. As she took a breath. Looking into his eyes and said you were right okay. I'm not who Jake thinks I am. You have always known me in ways that no else has. I'm going to tell to him okay. Just let figure it out. Nikki said as she touched his face softly. Watching as he walked out the door. Closing the door behind him. She leaned against the door. Wiped her tears. And smiled as she laughed and laughed. He is completely oblivious to my plans. And that is how I like it. She said as she checked herself out in the mirror.

You are the best husband in the world. Haley says as she cuddled closer to him. You keep doing all these sweet incredible things I'm going to get spoiled. She said as she kissed him.

Nothing wrong with that. I promised you a happy life and I will fulfill that. Nathan says kissing her back.

"You've given me so much." "It's my turn to fulfill some of your dreams." Haley says seriously. Looking into his eyes.

"Between you and the kids I have nothing else to want." Nathan says to her.

"There has got to be something. In the meantime," "I've been writing up a storm of songs." "And think it's time to release them to the public." Haley said excitedly.

"Can't wait to hear them." "The kids and I are going to spend some time together tomorrow and I'm really excited to get this one on one time with them. Nathan said happily.

"They love you so much." "Enjoy your time with them." "And remember it's only one day out of the rest of our lives. No need to cram everything into this day." "But I know you will try." "And I love you for it." "Haley said touching his face and kissing him softly." A whole day to myself what will I do? Haley said playfully.

"Anything you want." "Nathan said." As he got up and started to clean up the cards."

Just then Haley started getting ideas as to how she would spend her day.

 _At the hospital_

"Everything I've heard about you makes me wish I would have known you a lot soon. But we are hopefully going to have the rest of our lives to get to know each other and build a relationship." "I would really love that. I've always wanted to be a father and now I get that chance and I promise you that I won't let you down." "I've been looking for a new purpose in my life to keep me grounded and humble and full of hope." "Finding out about you. Is the news I've needed. I have to earn the title of dad to you." "So you can just call me Lucas or something else. I'm sure my mom is over the moon she finally has a grandchild." "You would have loved her. Everything I learned about being a good person and honorable man started with her." "She taught me being a parent should be. I love you Jenni. He said as he took her hand gently holding it in his." "As tears welled up in his eyes. Starting to walk away as he carefully let go of her hand." "As he heard a voice. Small, faint, but loud enough. "

"I love you too. Jenni said as her eyes started to slowly open."


	75. Chapter 75

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 75**

 _And the little prince said to the man, "Grownups never understand anything_

 _For themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always_

 _Explaining things to them._

"So daddy what is mommy going to do all alone? Karen asked her father as she looked up at him with worry in her bright eyes.

"Mommy is going to be fine this doesn't happen a lot so I'm sure she's going to make the most out of it and have fun. So between you and Mathew. Decide what our first stop is going to be today? Nathan said as he looked back at his kids and started the car.

 _Back at home_

It's 10 in the morning. I'm dressed ate breakfast have a car full of gas and don't have any idea what to do with myself. Nobody is calling me or needing me. It's such a weird feeling to be alone when you're so used to being around people. Just as she was going to call Nathan and see how everything was going. She passed a flyer on the fridge she didn't remember putting up. Taking it off the fridge she smiled knowing just who to call. Meeting up at the exact same time. She got out of the car. And opened her arms as they did the same back to her. Hugging her tight. "I missed you both a lot. Haley said as she pulled back and was face to face with them.

"We missed you too Haley James Scott. Brooke said smiling.

"Thanks so much for inviting us to check out this new place. I was definitely needing a break. Peyton said.

"Not a problem." "Now where are the pictures of those babies.!" "Hand them over." Haley said excitedly. As Peyton and Brooke brought out pictures from they're purses.

"Oh My God! Can he be anymore handsome Peyton. You are going to have watch out. Those eyes and those curls. He's adorable. And that this little girl Brooke. I have no words. She's so beautiful. She has your eyes and dimples. I'm sure Skills is completely in love. And Bonnie and Sam are fighting over who gets to spend time with her more. Anytime either of you need a babysitter call me. I would be more than happy to watch them. And Mathew and Karen would insist on helping. Congrats to you both. Motherhood has truly brought out obvious joy and happiness to you and I couldn't be happier for you.

Thanks Haley. They said as they each took her arm and started walking inside. All this baby talk had Haley thinking of her own family. But that was a talk for another time. The focus right now was enjoying her friends company as they walked inside the spa.

 _At the jagielski's_

"Hey Nikki where are you"? Jake asked calling out to her.

"Right here." Nikki said smiling. As she relished in the security of his arms around her.

Kissing her softly as he touched her face. I guess we have to keep the room gender neutral. Since the baby wanted to play hide and seek today. Jake said Jokingly.

"Yep." "Shy around audience sounds like someone else I know." She says kissing him back.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today." Jake said as he looked into her eyes. Holding her hand in his.

"You didn't have to." "Your actions alone tell me so much." "I never have to question how much you love me and I know how lucky I am." She says tearing up as she touched his face." "You are such a good man."

"Don't sell yourself short Nik. You're an incredible woman and mother and wife. I didn't think the old Nikki was there anymore and now I realize yes she is all the parts of you that I fell in love with in the beginning are there and I want you to appreciate and celebrate the growth you've had as a person. The woman that my heart beats for. And that this baby luckily gets to call mom. He said as looked straight into her eyes. Leaning over as he kissed her softly. "I'm the lucky one. I get to wake up every day to this face, in this house, in that bed, knowing we're in this together. That is all I ever wished for and now it's reality.

"Jake I'm." Nikki started to say as he kissed her. Holding her closely in his arms. Hands in her hair. Touching her and carefully lovingly as his love for becomes displayed with every word, action, and whisper. The door closing quickly behind them. As the world outside loses its color. The room around them becomes sacred space. He lowers them carefully on the bed. Reconnecting their lips. As she melts into him. Letting his love take her away.

 _At the hospital_

"I need to call someone a doctor or nurse.!" Lucas says as he hurriedly goes to leave the room. When he feels his hand being tugged.

Wait! Jenni says quietly. Before anyone else knows about me." I need to talk to you and it can't wait. Jenni says looking into his eyes.

Taken aback Lucas sits beside her on the chair. And looks into her eyes. Noticing now they were just his mom's. "What is it Jenni?" You can tell me anything. Lucas said comfortingly.

"Looking down and then facing him again." "Tears well up in her eyes. As she shakily begins. Chris Keller was brought back into our lives. Because of me and what I'm about to say can't be repeated to anyone."

Taking her hand in his. "You can trust me what is it? Lucas said.


	76. Chapter 76

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 76**

I gave you my heart and that's all I can give you, and if that's not enough, then I'm not enough.

Something was different off in some way. Jake thought as he watched his wife sleep on the other side of him. Before all of this happened. She was trying to tell me something. I was too into the moment to focus on it. But when she gets up. I'm going to let her bring it up to me. It seemed to have some kind of meaning behind it. I could tell by the look on her face. Speaking of that face.

"Morning Baby." I say trying not to completely fall into those eyes and lose my train of thought."

"This is my favorite way to wake up." Nikki confessed smiling at him. We needed to escape from reality for a while and I'm happy we got to do it together." She said taking his arm and kissing it as she interlocked their fingers. "Getting back to what we were talking about." She said as she looked in his eyes. "Jake." "I love you." "Last night reaffirmed in every way how much you love me." "I never wanted your lips to leave mine." "You are everything my heart was afraid to let in." With tears slowly falling from her eyes. Her words came out slowly. Jake I've been lying. She said her words cascading down with the lingering feeling of their closeness still kept quiet in the dawn of morning.

After indulging in a full variety of spa treatments. And getting lunch, shopping and sharing the everyday joys and realities of their lives. The women decided to extend their day by taking refuge at Haley's house. And having a sleepover just like old times. Pajamas, snacks, movies, music, and board games. Doing dances, they've forgotten the steps to and inside jokes they had made up.

"Being with you both. It feels like time hasn't passed." "Like we're all still just 16 trying to figure it all out." "In some ways I look at my life and can't believe everything that I have and feel almost undeserving of all the good in it." "Haley says with tears of happiness threatening to fall." "But then I talk to either of you and remember how much we all have been through and know that everything we have now" "is a result of the choices we made and the love that we get to experience through the loves of our lives and our children and our careers that define us and give us purpose and fulfillment in every other aspect of who we are." "And then there is our friendships. That keep us grounded, laughing and whole. "

"I love you guys so much. Thank you for not just being my friends but becoming my family. Haley says hugging them."

"We love you too Hales." They said in unison hugging her back.

 _The hospital_

I didn't know if I could trust him. For goodness sake. I just found out he's my biological father. But something about him makes me think that if he at least knew I wouldn't be so alone in all of this. I'm scared because this doesn't just involve me. Jenni thought to herself.

As she looked up at him. His eyes light with trust.

 **Author's note: What is Jenni keeping secret?** What is Nikki Lying about?

Could there be more to Haley's speech? Thoughts on the girls spending time together.? And anything you would like to see in the next chapter? Tell me everything in the reviews.


	77. Chapter 77

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 77**

 _There will always be something to ruin our lives. It all depends on what or which finds us first. You're always ripe and ready to be taken._

"What are you talking about Nikki? Lying about what.?" Jake asked confused.

Wiping her eyes. Taking a breath. Trying to keep herself from shaking. Looked into Jake's eyes. And told the truth. "I met with Chris I needed answers and some kind of understanding as to why everything happened with Jenni and he basically gave me nothing to go on. Except the craziness of his own thoughts. Things not even worth repeating. Nikki said ignoring the voice in her head that said what he said got you. You can't just forget that.! it yelled. But before that there was a night. I used to live there as I'm sure I told you that. I had gone there hopeful that I would be alone so I could reminiscence at how far I had come. It turned out he was there and we had started sharing memories and I saw a glimmer of the guy I loved and thought was lost forever. I let my guard down. Opened up to him. looked into his eyes and realized that I still had a hold on him and knew exactly how I could use it. Nikki said as she took Jake's hand and kissed it softly.

 _At Haley's_

Getting up and looking at the mess everywhere. Made Haley happy. Laugh out loud. Your heart could burst with how full it was joy. She would always remember last night the entire day. Knowing that this life was hers and she deserved it. This place would get cleaned up. They would get breakfast. And they would all go their separate ways until next time. Smiling as she picked a stray feather from the floor. Feeling a pillow get through in her direction.

"I'll take that as a sign that your both up." Haley said as she walked over to them.

"We are." They said as they walked over to Haley.

"Let's get some breakfast at Karen's." Haley said as she walked by the door. When she got in the car and on the way there. She started to plan what she would do for Nathan. As a show of appreciation and love for him.

 _Nathan and the kids_

I had the best time with you two. Nathan said to them as Mathew and Karen gathered their things.

We loved being with you two daddy. They had in unison as they got into the car.

Can we have time like that all the time? Mathew asked.

Sure we can Matt we can make this a tradition. Just the 3 of us. Every year around this time. Nathan suggested.

"Yes." They said excitedly in unison.

"We're going to get breakfast than head home." Nathan said to them as he put up one of the pictures from this weekend up in his car.

 _Back at the hospital_

"Lucas got involved in some things that I thought I could handle on my own." "But I can't I need help." Jenni confessed. With tears in her eyes.

"Okay let me know how can I help you. Jenni. Lucas said. Jenni! he yelled. As her eyes began to close. And Lucas yelled for a doctor. As people ushered inside and Lucas was asked to leave the room. As he quickly called Jake and Nikki.


	78. Chapter 78

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 78**

 _There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment, you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on path? Will others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? will you be haunted by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or simply give up._

"You are all I need Jake." Nikki said kissing him. He's not going to know which direction to go first. But this is the only way. "Jake feel this." She said taking his hand and putting it on her stomach. "The baby wants to remind us we're not alone." Nikki said smiling. looking into his eyes. As he bent down and kissed her stomach.

"We're really going to have it all aren't we.? He said kissing her."

"Yes we are it's about time we got our happiness." Nikki said kissing him back.

Just before things could go any farther. Jake's phone began ringing loudly. As he focused his attention on it. Picking it up the conversation was fast and not much was said what Jake was able to get out of it was clear and immediate. _You need to come. Jenni isn't doing well doctors are in the room with her._ In fear of dropping the phone in anguish and fear. He looked to Nikki. As her facial expression dropped her hand over mouth. Shaking her head trying to keep herself from screaming. Knew what Jake was going to say.

"It's Jenni." He said shakily as he took her hand and they went to the car racing to the hospital.

 _The hospital_

Unsure of what to do or say. Lucas just sat and looked around at the other patients yet to be seen. The glow of new parents leaving the hospital. Listening to the loud deafening sound of sirens bringing in the sick. As people came in and out. Until he was face to face with Jake and Nikki. Then he stood. And told them what he knew. Which was nothing. He was told to wait out here until someone came out with any information. So they sat and waited together. Trying to stay positive. Time went by slowly or so it felt like it did. Nikki barely leaving Jake's side and talking with Lucas wanting to make sure he was okay.

"Before everything happened. She had told me that she was in over her head on things and that she needed help. Before I could find out what I could do she took a turn for the worst." Lucas said to Nikki feeling relieved he had someone to talk to about this that he felt like would understand.

"When she gets up. We're going to figure all this out and help her the best way we can. Together. She said taking Lucas's hand holding it securely. Just then out of the corner of her eye hopeful she's seeing things but as she gets a closer look she notices her eyes are not deceiving her. Before she can think to react she hears Jake's voice.

"What the hell are you doing Keller haven't you done enough already! Jake yells at him. His anger over boiled as he feels Nikki's hand on his shoulder.

"If you must know I'm visiting someone that requested to see me." "Chris said smugly. "Nikki." He said happily. It's good to see you." He says looking at her.

"You know she's here just stop already none of us needs anymore added pain from you." Nikki said. Holding on tighter to Jake.

"Isn't that sweet you're still walking around here all high and mighty. Like you have any claim to Jenni at all. Newsflash Jake. You have and will never be her father." "And you Nikki you really know your way around. To have not one but both of these men clambering to your every word." I must have forgotten how great in bed you really are." Chris said smirking as he started to walk away. And then with every ounce of feeling he had in him. Jake went straight for Chris. Knocking him to the ground. Pushing and yelling at him. Until he got up visibly shaken and walked outside. Catching his breath laying against the wall. His heart pounding tears streaming down his face as he quickly wiped them away. There was truth to it as much as he hated to admit it. He wasn't Jenni's father and had no place in that room. With her parents. Getting out his keys he shut the door. And turned on his car. Picking the first empty road he could find and drove not caring where he ended up but knew he couldn't stay there.

"As Nikki started to walk out the door to check on Jake. The doctor called out for Jenni's parents. "Right here.!" they said as he walked up to them. "First thing we have to tell you is that we got her stabile for now." "And that we figured out that she was poisoned." "And lastly. She's pregnant." "You can see her when you're ready." The doctor said as he walked away. The impacted of his words left them both uncertain, scared, and seeking comfort and stability. Lucas took Nikki's hand. And she didn't let go. Instead she said. "I need some air would you mind taking a walk with me.?" She asked calmly.

"Let's go." Lucas said as he took the lead.

 **Author's Note:** Lucas and Nikki? Jake? Jenni? Your thoughts, ideas, predictions, Leave it in the reviews.


	79. Chapter 79

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 79**

 _Flashback_

 _A part of me thought this would happen. Haley thought to herself as she sighed. Looking at the other side of her. Nathan asleep. Shaking her head as she started to get up and put her clothes back on. Knowing that in the morning this would be a memory for her. But Nathan it would be so much more. And she didn't want to hurt him. And she couldn't tell Lucas about this night he was so in love with her. She needed to stop back tracking and move on. She knew Nathan was dating someone. He had told her that much. Anyway she had to get going. He would be home soon. Before she left. She quickly scribbled down a note for Nathan._

 _I'm sorry. I love you. But I'm in love with him. please be happy. Haley wrote down and left on her pillow. As she quickly went home. A few weeks later Lucas and Haley had announced their engagement. And I was happy for Lucas but I couldn't be alone with Haley one on one it hurt too much. That was the case until she confronted me at the celebration we all were having. Outside in the back so no one would hear._

 _What is deal Nathan? Haley asks eyes pointed straight at me._

 _I'm being polite and happy for my brother what more could you want from me.! I say glad to finally be letting out some of this emotion. I thought we cared about each other that we were friends. I'm in love with Haley. You've known that before the night we spend together and yet you still choose to string Luke along and break my heart all at the same time. If it was up to me I wouldn't be here or at whenever the wedding is. But Lucas is my brother and I wouldn't hurt like that. He is blindly in love with you. I know exactly how that feels. Nathan says as he starts to go back inside._

 _Nate you don't understand. I'm sorry. Haley said touching his shoulder._

 _Pulling away from her. I understand that you have all the love in the world at your fingertips and yet you still refuse to be honest with yourself and follow your heart. Now if you will excuse me I have to be happy and excited for you both. And honestly I can barely look at you. Nathan said as he went back inside. Haley waiting a few minutes before she went back in wiping her eyes. And putting on a smile._

 _Days later Lucas and I announced we were having a baby the announcement was met was surprise and excitement hugs and good wishes. God seeing the look on Luke's face when I told him. Made me want to cry. He was ecstatic and so ready to jump into everything when in my heart of hearts, I knew this baby was Nathan's._

"My beautiful sleeping beauty." Chris said staring down at Jenni. Things went completely off course. It was never supposed to be you in this bed. The person whose blood should be taken over by this poison was supposed to be Nikki. But damn her and her attempts at trying to get me caught. Now the way you are is for her to carry. And for that I apologize. And with that he snuck out of the room. His conscious clear freedom was his for the taking. As he got into his car and left Tree Hill behind for good.

"I set up everything as perfect as I could." Haley thought to herself. As she waited to hear the sound of the door opening. Her heart pounding with excitement.

Hales what are you doing? Nathan asked as he went over and kissed her.

I rented out this place for a few hours. I wanted to give you undivided attention. At a place that has meaning to us both. This place was where I discovered my love of singing and the connection to you is. This was where you heard me sing for the first time. The way you looked at me and told me how you felt about it. Revealed to me that you were so much more than just some jock, you saw me for who I really was and I started to want to spend me more time together and because of that we became friends. And without you my world would be missing the most important part of it. Which is my heart. That you've had in your hands. From the moment we met. So sit back relax and listen. Haley said as she began to sing.

A place in the world

Jake where are you? I miss you? I'm sure Jenni would want to hear your voice. Please When you get this message call me or text me. I can't go through this without you. Nikki said in her message. As Jake erased the message and threw out his phone. Walking out the hotel room.


	80. Chapter 80

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 80**

What if you weren't you anymore? If you were suddenly gone... how would your world react? Whatever you imagined is wrong. There's nothing romantic about death. Grief is like an ocean - it's deep andThere's nothing romantic about death. Grief is like the ocean: it's deep and dark and bigger than all of us. And pain is like a thief in the night. Quiet. Persistent. Unfair. Diminished by time and faith and love

 _One year later._

I don't know why I keep writing you these letters. Especially when all it ever ends up doing is being placed in this box. Unread by you because I haven't seen or heard from you since that day at the hospital. I went for a walk with Lucas a small attempt to clear my head and hopeful that I would run into you. But we both know that didn't happen. Instead it's just me dealing with all of this alone. Well Lucas has offered his support and has sat with me and we've talked and spend time together. Actually building a friendship. But even he is back into his own life writing and book tours. Peyton and Brooke have visited by the house. Cooked dinner. Brought over their families which is nice and comforting. But I still go to bed alone. With this hollow ache in my chest. Between missing you and being angry at you. It all comes back to Jenni. She's still the same way. The doctors have said at this point if she doesn't wake soon I have to decide the next course of action. And my heart just can't give up on her. I know she's sick and tired and I'm sure feels trapped lost in this other world. But I can't let her go. I can't see myself dealing with the loss and memory of her without you. It looks like I don't have much a choice. I hope wherever you are you realize what you walked away from. And just so you know it's a boy his name is Carter.

"I have no idea what to say to Nikki." Haley says as she looks up at Brooke and Peyton. While the guys sit on couch heavily engrossed in one of the movies they picked out. And the kids play together in the other room. Their talking and laughter a welcomed distraction.

"I know exactly what you mean." "I'm just so surprised that Jake could just leave town when his family needed him the most.

"Maybe he just couldn't cope with all of it and felt like they would be better off." Peyton said. "That's what my dad did." "For years he never would have said it but leaving was the only way he could deal with the loss. If it wasn't for me. Being here he would have never come back."

"It's easy for us to judge Jake because he chooses to leave and I sympathize with Nikki because it's all on her now. Along with having a new baby. But it's Jenni left without any choice. And whose life is being drained by the day. I wish things were different. That there was some sign that it would be okay. It seems like we've run out of reasons to keep hope alive. But positive thinking is a lot more powerful than people would think. So let's all keep her and her family in our thoughts. Who knows life may just surprise us. Sam said as she took Quentin's hand. And went to sit down next to him.

Writing again now after so many years and things that have happened. Feels strange and releasing all at once. I have no control over what happens. Out there. But in my writing what happens in these worlds are up to me. Which gives me a weird peace and ability to remember why I started writing in the first place. To tell my story and others. To help others discover their voice or see themselves through my characters and become inspired to live their lives as boldly and honestly as possible. As always it's dedicated to my mom. But this time it's also in dedication to Jenni. I will never lose hope that she will find her way back to us. In the meantime, I know she's safe with my mom. Lucas thought to himself as he started to write.

"It's safe now Jenni. You can wake up now. I got rid of all the monsters under your bed. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I never forgot about you. I just needed to regroup. My sweet girl." Jake said as he wiped his eyes. Gently touching her face. As kissed her cheek and held her hand.

"Daddy! Jenni croaked out. Softly as her eyes focused on him.

Through tears Jake spoke slowly. Hi baby. It's been a long time. He said as he held her hand securely.


	81. Chapter 81

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 81**

"What are you doing here?" Nikki asks as she walks over to them. "You can't possibly think that everything stopped after you left. Day in day out. Everyone has come by and visit and tried their best to bring a sense of normality back into all of this. Get out now! Nikki said as she brought her attention back to Jenni.

"Nik." I know I have so much explaining to do. To you and everyone else. Before I wanted the rest of the world to know that I was back I had to see her. He said looking at Jenni. It was wrong and selfish. But I needed. He started to say.

"Here you go again." "Poor Jake." "Life is too hard, so much is going on. I can't handle it, well you know what I thought that's one of the reasons why we got married. So that when something became too hard we could share the weight and pain of it. But I guess I was wrong about that too. As relieved as I am to see Jenni awake. The last thing she needs is you here. Filling her head with empty promises and your words of what you call love. She said looking at him emotionlessly. Your back. Good for you. Now leave us alone. Nikki said as she backed away from him and sat next to Jenni.

Momma! A young voice called out. As a young boy was placed into Nikki's arms. "it's okay mommy's here Carter." Nikki said soothingly. As the boy laid his head on her shoulder.

"Can I hold him?" Jake asked completely immersed into the boy's presence.

"No.!" Nikki said strongly. "You're a stranger to him."

"Nik please." Jake asked with tears brimming his eyes.

Trying to remain calm. She spoke slowly. Why are you still here? this isn't your family anymore. Nikki said as she carefully handed Carter to the sitter on the other side of the private room. As she walked outside into the hallway.

"You are my family. All of you." Jake proclaimed.

"Not anymore." Nikki said as she handed him divorce papers. In the folder she had hidden away. On top she had her wedding ring.

"Nikki don't do this." Jake pleaded with her.

"Goodbye Jake." Nikki said. As she walked back into the hospital room. Closing the door behind her.

As he stood there alone in the hallway. He looked back at the door. And he was wrong for coming here. He would never not love Jenni. But she needed her space to heal. And he would give her that. Taking the folder and the ring in one hand he got in his car put them in the backseat and drove. Slowly and carefully. As he parked in the street. Got out the car and walked up the steps. Gently knocking on the door. He knew people were inside because he had heard voices and laughter as the door carefully opened in front of him. All the eyes in the room went to the door. As the voice spoke.

"Jake." Brooke said quietly.

"Brooke. Can I come in? I can't stand to be alone right now. He said.

Opening her door wider. She opened her arms as he walked into them and said.

Come on in Friend. I missed you. She said softly. As she walked inside after him closing the door behind him.

 _Back at the hospital_

No! Jenni said louder. Leave me alone! I want my dad! I need him! Daddy! Jenni screamed knocking away anything in front of her.


	82. Chapter 82

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 82**

 _Weeks later_

"She won't even try to hear what I'm saying. All she cares about is making sure he stays away." "And my dad and I are very close. We've gone through a lot together." "At the time I could barely get any words out being all sick and exhausted." "But now I'm better and I have to see him and talk to him." Sam please help me. Jenni asked hopeful that by opening up Sam would understand.

"Jenni I get it okay." "You miss your dad." "But this is the same guy who left you and your mom and brother. All alone. You clinging to life and your mom to raise a newborn. Your mom may have been harsh about it. But I think she's doing the right thing. When your better then maybe you two can talk but until then. Sam started to say as Jenni cut her off.

"Enough I don't want to hear any more of this of you defending her." "I'm already miles away. Now she's talking about taking me someplace else to deal with the upset of my absentee father coming back into my life." "So I'll be even more cut off from everyone. Just go away. Jenni said as she turned her back and pulled the covers overhead.

Sam uncertain of what to say next decided to leave. "Jenni! I'm back. And I bought lunch." Nikki said happier than she had been.

Thanks but I'm not hungry. Jenni said turning her head.

"Come on sweetheart you love these." Nikki said trying to convince her.

"I said no mom maybe later." Jenni said more aggressively.

"Fine but make sure you eat." "You have to keep your strength up." "We have a big move to prepare for." Nikki said as she finished the last of her lunch.

"I told you I'm not going I'm improving little by little. You need to remind them I am over 18 years old. My medical care is my business." Jenni said crossing her arms.

"In a normal circumstance that would be the case. But with everything you've gone through. And are still dealing with. The decision is up to me and I say you're going so make sure your packed and ready to go." Nikki said. As she walked out of the room.

Feeling a hand grab her shoulder. She laughed and took the extended hand.

"What took you so long.?" The voice said as he kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"That ungrateful daughter of mine. Wouldn't shut up with her complaints. Nikki said kissing him back. So you have it all set up right? Nikki asked touching his face.

"of course once you both leave and she gets into that place. She won't be a problem for either of us anymore. He said smiling proudly. There is such a darkness behind those eyes. I love it. He says kisses her again.

"Just a few more hours and we'll be home free." "Then I'll have you all to myself." Nikki said happily. As she started to walk out he took her hand and whispered.

"My office is free for a few hours. He suggested.

"Then what are we still doing here." Nikki said as she hurriedly walked to the office.

 _In the hospital room._

Getting up slowly. Holding on to the bed. Jenni got up and walked slowly to the window. At all the life passing by below her. Damn it! she yelled quietly to herself. If this window wasn't locked and this drop wasn't so step I'd climb out this window. Jenni thought to herself. As she looked went into one of her cards and took a picture she had hidden. That her dad had slipped into a card for her to find. It was of the two of them. One of her favorites. One the back it said _to the first and number girl in my life. Love daddy._ Looking at it now. Tears welled up in her eyes. If no one was going to help she would have to do it herself.

 _Hours later_

"Alright Jen let's go! Nikki said as she walked into the room." "Time to move on." As Nikki called out to Jenni and looked around she realized how empty this place felt. It wasn't until she looked under the bed that she saw a small paper with writing on it. And took a closer look. _Dear mom. You wouldn't let me see him. So I'm going to find him myself. PS. Go to hell._

"Damn it Jenni! Nikki yelled as she ran out of the room and brought him back there she's gone and we have to find her quick. Nikki said as they raced to the car.

 _Jenni_

"It's official. I'm in the middle of nowhere. In a hospital gown. At night. And it's freezing. I'm Jenni jagielski. I will find a way out of this. She said as she continued to walk. Not knowing that she was being followed.


	83. Chapter 83

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 83**

Every child comes with the message that God is not yet discouraged of us.

"I've texted and called Jenni." And haven't gotten a reply yet. It's been that way for weeks." Jake told Brooke as he sat at the table across from her.

"She's probably still just recovering she went through a lot. I'm sure she knows that you've tried to contact her even if she didn't reply." Brooke said as she put her hand on his.

"Something feels wrong. I can feel it." Jake said putting his hand to his heart.

"If you feel that strongly about it." "You could take a trip to the hospital and see her for yourself. It's been a few weeks. I'm sure Nikki's calmed down.

"Yea that feels like the right thing to do." Jake replied.

"And I would be happy to go with you." Brooke said.

"Brooke it's okay. I can go alone." Jake said.

"I know but I wasn't offering. I was telling you. You're out of your mind with worry. And my friend. Someone I dearly love. I'm not letting you go through this alone." She said looking into his eyes.

"Thanks Brooke." "It means more than you know." "I'm not used to depending on people." Jake said modestly.

"Don't I know it. But that's why you have me and rest of us. On your side always." Brooke said smiling warmly.

"We can take my car." Jake said as he took Brooke's hand and they walked outside.

 _Jenni_

Okay you can do this. Just focus and keep walking eventually someone will find me. Teeth chattering. Hands freezing. No battery life on my phone. Just then I see a car racing by. Put the phone in my pocket and wave it down. Thankfully it slows down and I walk up to the window and the person. Winds down the window. And I breath a relief. It's some guy from the hospital my mom knows. He smiles at me. And tells me to come in. Instantly feeling the warmth of the heater I practically jump in. As I shut the door. I start to tell exactly where I need to go. I need to get to Tree Hill NC. As soon as possible. I say with as much urgency as I could muster.

"That's all well and good Jenni but after I do this for you what do I get out it." He asks me.

"um a thank you that's about it. Jenni says."

That's when he leans in and kisses me. In surprise I slap him hard in the face. As he yells you're such a tease just like your mother! He says angrily.

As I quickly unlock the door and jump out. As he drives away. What the hell was that! Jenni says. As she begins walking again. Before she can get to far. She sees a car she recognizes as has to keep herself from falling over. As they pull up to her. And roll down the window. Daddy! Jenni says tears running down her face. As Jake stops the car and pulls her into his arms. Jenni. He says quietly. Wrapping his arms around her safely. As she can't seem to control her tears.

"What are you doing out here"? Jake asks wiping her tears.

Mom. Jenni says softly.

"Come on sit in the backseat. We're going home. Jake says as he starts to drive. And Brooke her coat over the shivering young lady.

Out of nowhere. This car races towards them almost running into them. As the driver stops the car and gets out.

Give her to me Jake! Nikki screamed. Walking over them.

No! Why is she out here in the middle of nowhere! Jake yells back. She's supposed to be recovering. He says not understanding any of this.

She got upset with me and ran off. It's none of your business anyway. She says brushing past him.

Putting his hand on her shoulder whipping her back around. So they were face to face.

"It is my business. I'm her father. She's my daughter. I don't care what you say. Jake said his voice direct. She's not going anywhere with you. And that's the end of this conversation. I don't know what has happened to you. But you need to come back to reality. I'm taking her home with me. You can follow or stay here. Jake said as he started the walk to the car. As he heard her say.

"Fine go leave me here." it's what I deserve anyway I drove you away." She says wiping her eyes.

His face softening at her unfolding in front of him. Makes him stop and go back to her.

"Nik come on. Let's go home and figure this out. I love you. I know you love me too. Jake said to her hopeful.

"Fine." She said smiling." As she held out her arms to hug him. He looked relieved at the idea of a second chance smiling as he pulled her close to him. As she pulled apart from him her fell over to the side. As the scream of Jenni awoke any sleeping thing. Nikki had been hiding a knife. As she laughed watching his eyes struggle to stay open as she took off into the night.

Jenni climbing out of car. Running over to her dad. Daddy! She screamed. As she held his hand.


	84. Chapter 84

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 84**

Daddy! Jenni yelled grabbing the side of the bed as her eyes opened frantic.

"I'm right here Jenni bear. Jake said putting his hand on hers. It's okay. You must have been having the worst nightmare. I woke up to you screaming. You're as healed as possible. I'm going to be sending this hospital a huge thank you gift. We're going home today. Jake said smiling. Your mom is in another room with your brother. He wouldn't stop talking and she wanted to make sure you slept. Ready to go? Jake said extending his hand to her.

"Taking a deep breath. As she looked around. It never happened. He's okay. Jenni thought to herself looking at her dad. Yea let's go. Jenni said as she took his hand. As they gathered her things and walked out of the hallway and out of the entrance of the hospital.

Driving home was filled with talk and laughter. While Jake took a look at his family all together and happy. It made his heart ache. His life was full and complete. Every single day. filled him with that hope and sense of security. But also a drive to make sure they stayed that way. He thought to himself as he pulled into the driveway. Walking up the stairs and into the house together. Jenni had no idea what was waiting for her.

Surprise! Everyone yelled. As Jenni was met with hugs and music and tears of happiness at her recovery.

"We love you so much Jenni." Nikki said as she hugged her and Carter's little hand padded her back.

As Jenni kissed his hand. Sister. Carter said softly.

That's right little guy. Jenni said as she smiled. Turning as she heard her dad speak.

"We have a surprise for you but you'll get it at the end of the party." Jake said as smiled. Hugging his daughter.

"I love you daddy." Jenni said quietly in his ear.

"I love you to Jenni." Jake said back to her. As he let her go enjoy the party. And went back to Nikki and Carter who were sitting on the couch listening to Haley sing.

As Jenni felt her being taken and lead upstairs.

"Come with me Jenni. Time for some much needed Girl time." Brooke said as she closed the door behind her and opened her closet. "Try on some outfits anything you like you can take then when you find the right outfit we can go back down." Brooke said as she poured some wine into two glasses. And offered Jenni one.

"Cheers." Brooke said smiley and rosy cheeked. As she drank her drink and filled her cup again.

"Thank you so much aunt Brooke." You didn't have to do this." Jenni said in awe of clothes lined up before her matched with shoes and accessories. As she started to try on and look at herself in the mirror.

"Yes I did." "You're like another daughter to me. And I love you. Plus, I'm a fashion designer I have access to plenty of clothes and stuff." Look at you. So beautiful. Brooke said smiling. As she hugged her. And Jenni opened the door and started to walk downstairs.

Brooke stayed behind sighed looked around the room. And said to herself. "Jenni should be my daughter and Jake should be my husband. Nikki doesn't deserve them this life should have been mine." She thought to herself. As she walked back downstairs and started to make small talk with other guests.

"Jenni jagielski.!" Get over here. Jake said as he opened the front door and walked outside. So they were face to face.

"Here are your surprises.!" Jake said handing her the boxes.

Excited Jenni tore open both at once. Keys and tickets. She said curious.

"Keys to your own brand new car and tickets to LA. Time for you to follow your dreams. Jake said with tears brimming his eyes.

"I don't know what to say." Jenni said with tears quickly falling down her face."

"Time to let you live your own life." "I will always be here for you. Day or night. Text me, call me, I love you so much." Jake said his tears finally escaping as he watched her start the car and leave. Waving goodbye with that same smile she had on her face. That melted his heart every single time. As he went back inside. And started living again.


	85. Chapter 85

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 85**

 _It sucks being the footnote in someone else's love story._

This party was one of the best we've had in a long time. I haven't drunk anything but soda or juice in a long time and this lack of coordination and headache shows it. Is it seriously morning already. I think to myself. As I slowly attempt to move off the couch. The light from the almost open shade. Practically blinds me. Stupid sun. I say. As I start to try and keep moving then end up sprawled out back on the couch. Okay let's give this some time. As I began to hear footsteps and quickly pull the covers over my head. The steps only get louder.

"There is no use of trying to hide from me Davis. I see you." Jake says smiling warmly. As he offers me a cup of some hot smoky beverage that I gladly accept from his hands.

"Will you stop staring at me? I'm trying to drink this in peace. Brooke says as she turns her body over a little. In response she hears soft laughter. What is so funny? she asks. As her eyes are face to face with his.

" You are." I haven't seen you drink that much since high school." What could have gotten to you so much that the only way you could get through the party was in a haze.?" Jake asked curious and slightly concerned.

" Nothing alright I was just having fun." I don't get to do that much." "With always being on mommy duty or working on something that's all." Brooke said as she finished her drink and set her empty cup on the table in front of her.

Putting his hand on hers. He looked up at her and started to speak.

"Brooke you know that we go way back. You can talk to me without any fear of embarrassment or judgement." Jake said looking into her eyes.

Feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes. She tried to choose her words carefully.

"It's not that easy okay. For me to be here. Around all of this. And I would rather not talk about it." She said turning her head.

"Brooke come on obviously you were effected by things and I just want to be there for you and help in any way that I can." Jake said to her.

"Well Jake you can't help me. Because you're my problem." Brooke said as she started to move farther away from him."

"How could I possibly be a problem when all I've ever tried to be was a friend to you." Jake exclaimed.

"That's just it Jake." Brooke said as tears began to slowly overflow. We were not always friends. There was a time when we became so much more than that. And as happy as I am for you at everything you have now. I can't help but feel jealous and hurt and angry. Because I have a beautiful life. But I wanted to have all that with you and it got taken away. And a part of me hates her because she has done nothing to deserve you or Jenni. And in the end. She wins. I get to just stand by and watch and wait until she screws up again and hurts you both. So I can pick up the pieces. Like I always do. So excuse me if I don't want to be best friends with her."

Brooke said as she started to get up and leave.

"Brooke I had no idea you felt this way." Jake says as he attempts to go after her.

Looking at him with this hurt look in her eyes. She spoke slowly.

"Because you never asked or cared to. Brooke said as she quickly drove off.

Leaving Jake confused, hurting, and unsure of what his next move should be.

 **Author's note:** That was some confession from Brooke. What do you think is going to happen with her? And her relationship with Jake? What should Jake do with all the information he's just learned? Does he keep it to himself? or tell Nikki? Let me know in the reviews.


	86. Chapter 86

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 86**

Getting into his car. He quickly followed Brooke. As he got out of the car. She was opening her door.

"Brooke wait."! Jake yelled. As he put his hand gently on her shoulder as she turned around.

"Jake please go. I need a break from you and everyone involving you. I poured my heart out to you. And the first thing you say in response is that you didn't know I felt that way. Brooke said as she opens the door with her shaking hands looking back at him. Unable to keep herself from unraveling further. I love you Jake. With every part of my heart and of course that includes Jenni. But I need to put myself first this time." Brooke says as she walks through the door and goes to her room and starts to go through drawers.

Unable to stop himself he goes inside after her. And notices the hurry and pain in her movements." What does that mean Brooke?" A break? Are you leaving? " I know I didn't exactly say the right thing but you took me by surprise. These feelings and we happened a long time ago. Jake started to say. As he heard the slam of a drawer.

"So because it didn't happen yesterday. Means I shouldn't have any feelings about it and chalk it up to. You were lonely or on the rebound and Nikki was nowhere to be found. So there I was. Easy, Vulnerable, Brooke, I'm not some prize. I wanted us to work out so much. Don't you stand there and act like how I feel doesn't matter. Just because for you it might as well not have even happened. Just another mistake to write off in your past of dating mistakes." She said pushing past him as she continued to pack her stuff.

"You want me to say I'm sorry fine. I'm sorry Brooke." "That you're so unhappy and stuck in the past that you're bringing this up now." "For god sake Brooke your married!" Jake yelled. What does Skills think about you pining over an ex like this.?" "Your being dramatic, childish, and incredibly insecure, you want to leave town." "Do it. But don't put your record of failed relationships and unresolved daddy issues." On me. "And you know what. You were easy." "In case you forgot it didn't take long before you were in my bed. And so desperate to be loved and have someone to care about." "You played mommy as soon as you met Jenni. Who's the pathetic one now?" Jake hurled back at her.

As he felt the hard slap of Brooke's hand across his face. In shock he took her hand. Tears stinging his eyes. Feeling sick with regret. As he quickly tried to take it back.

"Brooke I'm sorry I didn't mean all of that." Jake said as she looked back at him.

No tears this time. Her face emotionless. As she took a small box and threw it at him. the contents exploding everywhere. Pictures. Of him and Brooke, the both of them with Jenni, their wedding picture, sonogram photos, As Jake picks up a couple and holds them close to him looking at them.

As Brooke packs the last of her things and starts to walk out of the door. Jake follows her unable to unlock his eyes from the memories. His hands beginning to shake as his heart pounds quicker.

She looks at him and says. "You take those I have no need to hang on to something that according to you never existed in the first place. I don't know if or when I'll be back. But you remember one thing Jake." "I know that you loved me and the life we tried to build." When she hurts you again." Because you know she will. Don't bother trying to find refuge in my arms or my heart." This is it for us Jake. You got your wish we are officially strangers." Goodbye." Brooke said as she closed the door quietly behind her and took off. As the you are officially leaving Tree Hill sign passed her by.

"What if I choose wrong? What if I want another chance?" Jake said as realized he was completely alone. Picking up the remainder of the pictures and went home.

 **Author's note:** Where is Brooke going? What does this mean for Jake? and Nikki ever find out about all of this? what do you want to happen next? Any predictions? Let me know in the reviews.


	87. Chapter 87

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 87**

 _Trust is a lie_

 _Nobody ever knows anyone._

"I can't believe she just left." "And all that stuff she said what am I supposed to do with that.?" Jake said as he put away the pictures in his drawer. Unable to get the image of her hurt crying face out of his mind. Thinking that all this way buried deep Brooke all this time. Made his heart hurt. But truth be told. What did she know about Nikki.? He knew his wife and the family and foundation they had built. She had changed and he was proud of her.

"Yea right! Jake heard as he turned around and looked in the mirror. An illusion of himself in the mirror was speaking to him.

"What you don't get is that Brooke wasn't hurt. She was crushed. Do you have any idea what it's been like for her? To be around you and your family. When not that long ago the two of you were building a family of your own. And yea your right she didn't tell any of this. Because she wouldn't ever want to be the reason why things ended between Nikki and you. And she's there when things fall apart and will selflessly put things back together. Without considering her own feeling because that is who she is. So if you want to make things right with her. You need to find out where she is and tell her exactly how you feel. And with that Jake was alone again. And knew exactly who to get in contact with when it came to Brooke and when she wanted to get away. Hopeful the person was home he dialed quickly.

"Isaac Marcus Sawyer! What did I tell you about making mud pies in the house! Peyton yelled.

"Sorry Momma! Isaac said. As he ran back outside.

"Hello." Peyton says calmly.

"Peyton. Jake said. I know Brooke probably filled you in on what happened between us." Jake said.

"She did she called me in the car." "But you're my friend to." "So what can I do for you? Peyton asked.

"I need to know where she is Peyton. I need to fix things between us." Jake said honestly.

"Okay but what about Nikki? is she okay with you just taking off like this.? Peyton asked curious.

"She doesn't know anything about this." "She's taking a trip with Jenni and Carter. Bonding time." He says to her.

"And I think she wants some time away from me." Jake thinks to himself. At how distant Nikki had become lately.

"If your serious about making things right between you two. I'll tell you where she is. But don't tell her I told you okay."

"Thanks Peyton and I won't." Jake said as he listened to Peyton give a location and directions. He switched lanes and drove not caring how long it took to get there.


	88. Chapter 88

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 88**

He sees her there sitting looking out at the ocean. And wants to make things better. But knows him even being here. Will probably be met with a lot of push back given how things were left but he's going to try. So he walks up to her. The sound of footsteps makes her jump. As she looks back.

"Go home to your wife Jake." "You have no business here!" Brooke yells as she turns her head back around and starts to lose herself in the ocean again.

"You don't have to talk. Just listen. Jake said. As he started to speak. "The things I said were horrible and completely insensitive. I never realized how difficult it was for you to be around all of us. But I should have asked how you felt about everything that happened between us. At the time we had become so far apart and lost in our pain. All I could focus on was starting over and being with someone that was familiar and someone I knew that I just fall into and never look back on that part of my life again. And that was wrong of me. As isolating and heart shattering certain moments were. We were happy extremely so. And you deserved every single ounce of happiness you gained later on. "I loved you so much. I would have done anything to erase the pain I put you through. And the same goes for now. My love for you is as strong and full of life. As every breath I take. A lot has happened. Who knows if we can ever become friends again. And that's okay if it would be too much for you. I would more than understand. All I hope for is that with time and all the space you need. I could find a place in your life again that feels right for us both." Jake said as he looked at her unmoving figure in the distance.

"That is everything I needed you to hear. I will leave you alone now." Jake said as he started to walk away. His footsteps slow and light. As he starts to hear footsteps coming toward him. Turning him back around.

"Brooke." Jake said softly. Not realizing his was crying until he felt Brooke's hand gently graze his face wiping away the stray tear. Feeling his hand being taken. She looked at him.

Her eyes once darkened. Now with its usual brightness. Taking their entwined fingers close to her. She kisses his hand. Looking at him. With a sense of remembrance. As he carefully let go of her hand. And wrapped his arms around her. As he heard a faint but hopeful. Thank you from her. As they let go. Now face to face.

"I thought coming here. Would help me clear my head." "It's one of the few places in the world. Where I have complete privacy. Because no one else knows it exist. She said as she started walking. I remember when I first found this place. And I thought I finally knew what people meant when they said something was heaven on earth." "Almost all of my most difficult decisions have been made here." Tearing up she stopped. Then looked at him. "I don't know who I am anymore. This life I'm living feels like someone else's. And every choice I make will impact my life and my family's. But in my heart I know it's the right decision. Brooke said as her eyes locked on Jake's.

 **Author's note:** Your thoughts on Jake's speech? and him and Brooke? What could Brooke's big decision be? and what would you like to see happen next for everyone? Let me know in the reviews.


	89. Chapter 89

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 89**

 _To love is nothing_

 _To be loved is something_

 _But to be loved by the person you love_

 _Is everything._

"Mornings like this are what I live for." Nathan thought to himself as he quietly looked in on his wife and their children making breakfast together. Laughing and enjoying each other's company. Having his life be this full of love and happiness. Was almost too much to process at once. At times he found himself wondering what had done to deserve all of this. Haley reminding him. Not to dwell but to enjoy. With a smile on her face as she took his hand. And walked into the kitchen together and turned up the music. As Mathew and Karen banged their hands on the pots and pans and Haley sang. As Nathan laughed dancing to the table. While they sat down and ate breakfast. The table was full of talk of everything that was going on with them for the day. After school. Nathan and Mathew were going to have some father son time. First at the arcade then the River court. And Karen and Haley had their own fun planned. Afterward they would all meet up for dinner. Haley and Nathan really enjoyed spending time one on one with the kids to give them as much attention as possible.

"Thank you Mommy!" Karen and Mathew said as they kissed Haley goodbye on their way to school. And hugging Nathan as they walked on the bus.

Waving to them smiling. As Nathan and Haley walked back inside arm and arm.

Sitting down with each other. Haley wrapped in the comfort of Nathan's arms.

While Nathan touched her face lightly kissing her. Relishing in the joy and peace he was feeling in moment. "I love you." He said as they broke apart.

"I love you to." Haley said smiling. As she slipped her fingers with his.

"We are completely alone." "And I know exactly what we could do." Nathan said smiling.

"What is going on in that head of yours Mr. Scott?" Haley asks playfully.

As Nathan pulls out a camera from his pocket. And snaps a picture of her.

"Well if that's where we're going let me make sure you get my best side."

Haley says as she walks to the other side of room and poses. As Nathan snaps the camera again. Kissing her lips then her neck.

"Give me that." Haley says as she takes the camera from his hands and takes her own pictures.

"Color or black and white. You are so damn sexy! Haley says as she kisses him.

Nathan the breaks the kiss. Pushing her up against the door. As he smiles.

"You sure." "You know how to work that camera." "Because my hands are to focused on this beautiful body in front of me." Nathan says as he opens the door.

"I know exactly which angle to point this." "You let me take care of you." Haley said as she shut the door behind them. Taking off his shirt. As he reconnected their lips.

Back at home

To say that his latest encounter with Brooke brought up emotions and thoughts in him is an understatement. You have to stop tethering between these two women. I love them both. And have a history with both of them. But only one of them. Is the person I'm in love with. And I have to let one go. Be okay with it. Jake thought to himself. As Jenni's name flashed on his phone. Smiling he picked it.

"Hey LA girl. How are you settling in? "Tell everything about your acting classes and life their made any famous friends yet?" Jake asked excitedly.

"It's beautiful here. And I'm fitting in pretty good." "Haven't met much famous people yet. But I have friends." "I didn't really call to talk about myself." "I heard news recently and wanted to know how you felt about it." Jenni said. "Aunt Peyton told me. Brooke is quitting fashion design." "And moving away from Tree Hill." "Along with Bonnie and Lena and uncle Skills." "As soon as I heard I knew I had to call you and see how you were doing?" Jenni said.

"She's moving on and starting over. She deserves it." Jake said to her.

"Dad this is me." "You can be honest." "I know you never stopped loving her." Jenni said softly.

"I lost her Jen." Jake said as his voice broke.


	90. Chapter 90

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 90**

 _It's not about what you say,_

 _It's about what you do_

 _You don't like the person you've become then do something about it_

 _Because no one is going to do it for you._

Looking around her now empty house. Felt like she was leaving a part of herself behind. But it was exciting and hopeful. A new chapter. Where she could just be Brooke. Living the life, she wanted. Even it meant losing what she's always known. Closing the red door behind her. She sighed looking at her neighborhood as she walked down the steps slowly. As everyone else waited patiently in the car. She already had her tearful goodbye with Haley and Peyton. It made her graceful she had friends in her life. That she loved so much. Who had become her family. And has gotten her through so of her most challenging years. She hadn't heard from Jake since that day he found her. Which was for the best at least she hoped so. Maybe their love story truly had ended long ago. Before she forgot she had to check the mail one last time. She would never find her mail at this address again. She thought as she slowly sorted through the mail. Junk. More Junk. Brooke Davis magazine. Brooke laughed as she looked at the cover. I thought I cancelled my subscription. Tucking it under her arm. A keepsake. Smiling as she put the last of it back in the mailbox. An envelope fell at her feet. Quickly picking it up. She almost put in right back into the pile. Until she read the name. _Jake jagielski_. Seeing his name made something hurt inside her. She decided to quickly go to the car and talk to Antwon. Hopeful he would understand. She had a stop to make and would meet them at the airport. Being the easy going guy he was. He said it was fine kissed her goodbye and after waving goodbye to the kids. Brooke got in her car and left. Taking a deep breath. As she got out of the car. And started to quickly walk up the steps. Hurriedly pounding on the door. As the door opened.

"I got your letter." "As you can see it's unopened." "I just had to tell you that. And ask you why you would write me a letter and send it to me days before I planned to move away." Brooke exclaimed."

"Tear it up Brooke." "Move on and be happy." Jake said as he went back in the house. Leaving the door almost closed."

"Don't do that! deflect from your feelings and cover it up with supposed happiness." Brooke said as she walked inside after him.

"Haven't I put you through enough Brooke! You should be in the car on the way to the airport. You are free Brooke you don't need to worry about anything else that happens here." Jake sat as he sat down."

"Just because I'm moving away doesn't mean I'll stop caring about what I'm leaving behind." Brooke said." She said as she walked over to him so they were face to face. Noticing how the house seemed quieter and emptier since the last time she had been here. Is Nikki on another trip or something? Brooke questioned him.

"No this arrangement between us is permanent. She left me. I guess even when things are good you can find better." Jake said.

Shocked at his confession. Brooke sits next to him. Putting her hand on his. And looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry Jake. I know how you loved her." Brooke said.

"Thank you I did and we are going to share custody of Carter. Thankfully that is the only thing we're going to have to really agree on that's important and we're going to be friends. I think after all we went through that's the best ending either of us could ask for. Jake said.

"On a positive note. You seem to be taking it okay." Brooke said to him."

"I am but I also know that there is unfinished business between us. And that has to end. I'm in love with you Brooke. Completely. Madly. But I will not let you settle in regards to what you want and living out your life."

"Holding his face with her hands as tears brimmed her eyes she spoke." "I love you too Jake. You and everything you have ever offered me was and will never be settling. I want you and us. I don't want to waste any more time and put any more people in the middle." "You are it for me." Brooke said as she caught her breath.

"What about Antwon and everything else? Jake asked.

"It will be figured and worked out." "In time." Brooke said.

" It took me this long to figure all of this out." I would wait as many lifetimes as it took." I'm not going anywhere." Jake said as he kissed her gently.

 **Author's note: Time jump ahead. Give me your thoughts on everything. What you want to happen what you see next? Jake and Brooke? Nikki's future? Lucas? Sam and Quentin? Leave it in the reviews.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 91**

 _Years later_

"I always used to think." "When I saw them together." "What would I have to do or say." "For him to look at me like that." Nikki thought as she saw their picture after dropping off Carter. It she wasn't so good and loving to our son and Jake wasn't so honestly happy. I probably wouldn't like her very much. And I know it's going to be hard to believe but Brooke and I have rekindled our friendship. And Jake and I are on really good terms. By the end I was done already. If I would have stayed he would have done anything he could think of to fix what he thought broke us. Not realizing that we both were blinded by our own pent up unresolved feelings. His for Brooke and mine for Lucas. Unlike our first encounter. Which resulted in a drunken night at one of houses. Ending in my pregnancy weeks later. This time we are taking things slowly getting to honestly understand each other and who we have become as well. Honestly I can say that I'm happy. Smiling as I take Lucas's hand. As we walk out to the car. And drive off to a mysterious date that he has planned.

"Brooke Davis." Where are you? Jake called out to her.

"Right here babe." She said as she smiled brightly. I'm so excited to do this with you. I've never done anything like it before." Brooke said excitedly. "Now take off your clothes." Brooke said biting her lip. And go over there. Brooke said as she covered her eyes and turned her head. Jake quickly stripped down and sat on the couch on the other side. Trying to remain as expressionless as possible. As Brooke sat with her sketch pad and pencils. "Remember I draw you. Then you draw me." Brooke said as she kissed him gently then started to draw. This was an idea that Brooke had. To draw the way both of them saw each other through their eyes. A way to intimate in an emotional mental way. Since they had decided to build up their emotional psychological and mental bond with each other and reestablish a friendship. Before partaking in the physical aspect of things. Which was completely new and different for them both. But as time went on they have only grown stronger. And this is where they are the most comfortable in each other's company.

Samantha Walker Davis. You are my best friend. The most adventurous. Strong. Beautiful. Woman I've ever known. With your jokes and old soul. I have completely underestimated. How strong you love and how when you care about someone or something you will fight to no end. I want you to know. That there is one person and heart that I want to experience life's heart melts and breaks with. I thought I understood what it meant to love and be loved. And then you smiled at me looked into my eyes. And told you loved me. For the first time in my life. The world stopped and all I could feel was my heart cracking open and your love and hopefulness filled me. Will You marry me? Quentin said kneeling before her. Outside the classroom where they met so many years ago.

"Yes." "I love you so much. I will never find the words or actions to show you. But I am finally home. And I can't wait to spend my life being your wife and building our world together." Sam said as she kissed him.

As he wiped her tears. Slipping the ring on her finger. As he held her in his arms securely. Savoring the moment. As Sam whispered to him. "Tonight is the first night of our future together. And I want you to see, feel, and touch. All the love I'm going to express to you. You have been the most incredible, loving, patient man. It's going to be unforgettable." Sam says as she kisses him. Pulling him close to her. As he leads her to the car and to their home.

 **Author's note: Thoughts on the couples? What you could see happening next? Anything you haven't seen but want to? Do you think it will end happily ever after? Let me know in the reviews.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 92**

Hmm. Q. As much as I love waking up to your lips on mine. We have to talk. Sam said turning over to face him. Kissing her hand and going up her arm he stopped and smiled.

"Okay what about?" Quentin said looking up at her.

"Since we're engaged and insanely happy. And will be planning a future together. I was thinking of us buying a new place. With an extra room or two. For the children that we are going to be having and will watch grow into beautiful people. So what do you think? Sam said smiling.

"Completely all in for this. I've wanted us to have a family. For so long and the idea that it's going to be reality someday soon. Is a dream come true. I can't wait to marry you. And have the family we've hoped for. Until then. We'll just keep enjoying each other. Quentin said reconnecting their lips.

"Remember I'm not artistically inclined. Plus, getting your amount of beauty on paper is impossible." Jake said smiling as he kissed her.

"Your too sweet but I have a feeling you're being too hard on yourself and did great. Brooke said trying to be positive." As she took the picture from Jake's outstretched hand. Turning around so he wouldn't see her reaction and taking a closer look at the picture. Brooke put her hand over her mouth in surprise. "Jake. "Brooke said softly.

"I know it's terrible let's do something else and forget about this okay." Jake said attempting to change the subject as Brooke took his hand and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Jake this is beautiful. God look at this." The color and detail. Where and how long have you had the ability to draw like this? Brooke asked curious.

"I taught myself to draw as a way to help calm Jenni when she was younger." "After a nightmare or something. We would stay up and draw together talking and making her laugh until she felt better enough to try and go back to sleep." "Over the years I guess it's just grown. Jake said modestly."

"That was a moving story." "Brooke said wiping her tears as she put the picture down and faced him." "I've always known what an incredibly dedicated father you've been to Jenni." "It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place." "I just wish my dad had cared half as much as you do and did with Jenni." "I can't even remember the last time we were in the same room together for more than a few minutes." Brooke said as she looked off into space. Awakening out of her daze. Feeling Jake pull her closer to him. His arms safe and comforting.

The feeling of old memories creeping up behind her. Brooke tried to change the subject. "You know who would love a picture from you? Brooke said in a lighter tone. Bonnie she's been going through this artistic phase lately. Brooke said looking at him.

"Baby you don't have to tell me anything." "Until you're ready. But I know there is something more going on here." "And whenever you feel like telling me about it. I'm here okay." Jake said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you but I just can't think about all this right now." "I'm going to go for a drive. I'll be home later." Brooke said to him. As she walked out the door.

Once outside and into her car. Brooke drove her hands sweaty as she gripped the wheel. Hard. Trying to keep control. As she parked the car. Sliding down against the nearest tree. As she tried to catch her breath. Tears escaping from her eyes. From a place deep inside. As she screamed.


	93. Chapter 93

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 93**

"I have to stop and wash my face and talk to Jake. Before I do. I need to go somewhere. Brooke knew exactly where she needed to be right now and wasn't going to let anything get her way. As she drove in silence all the way to the location. Her hair tossed up in a quick bun and make up cleaned off her face. As she took one last look at herself in the mirror before exiting the car. Taking a breath. She walked slowly. In a way counting her steps as if she was alone. While she prepared herself to knock on the door. Figuring out what expression she should have on her face or should she be as detached as possible. While the door opens. And both people are face to face.

"Brooke." He says quietly almost in disbelief.

"Daddy." Brooke says softly. With tears threatening to fall as it burned her eyes.

As he moves over letting her inside the house. Closing the door behind her. Once inside. They both stand there awkwardly not knowing what to say or who should speak first. As the older man looks at Brooke. Relishing in the fact that his daughter's eyes matched his own.

"Would you like to sit down or have something to eat?" He offered feeling out of place. Realizing he barely knew his own daughter. Brooke smiling small. As she respectfully declined.

"I know it's been a long time. Since we've seen each other. And I want to fix that. Brooke I've missed you. Being a part of your life and just being your dad. We would both have to be honest and start with a clean slate if we wanted to really do this. He said.

"Why now? Brooke said stepping away from. My entire childhood and teenage years. Where filled of broken promises and un existent memories. Why should I care about how you feel? and what you're going through? You never cared about how your actions affected me. Suddenly you've changed. How can I believe you? Brooke asked wiping her eyes.

"I've lost everything because of the endless, reckless, choices I've made. The fact that you're still here shows how much of a better person you are than me. This should have happened so long ago. And I know trust takes time. But in this case may never fully be earned. And that is what I will deal with. Walking closer to her but still keeping a distance. Your my little girl. And I broke your heart. And I hope you've been able to repair it in some way by now. I love you Brooke. But will accept any answer you give. Because I never gave you a choice. I just left you deal with it all. And your mother was far from helpful in her quest to build an empire. We both should have made you the priority. Instead we made you into a tool that could be used against the other. The choice is yours? He said. stepping back giving her space.

 **Author's Note: Should Brooke give her dad another chance or move on without him? And how do you think Jake plays into all of this? Let me know in reviews.**


	94. Chapter 94

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 94**

"I can't possibly give you an answer right now. After I've had some time to let this sink in. I will let you know what I decide. Thank you for saying all of that. Especially that you loved me." "I never really doubted it. But hearing you say it. Made it feel real." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Because it is. I have more regret than I will be able to make peace with. But just the chance alone at possibly being in your life. Gives me hope. That the positive changes I've done matter." Ted says as he waves goodbye to her.

Walking toward the door and slowly starting to open it. Brooke turned her head and spoke. "You should be proud of all the good choices that you've made regardless of where things go from here." We may not have had contact but that doesn't mean that you never crossed my mind and that I never wished you well. Because I've done it. Every single birthday. One was for your peace and life. The other was hope. That someday we could have a relationship and be a family. I never gave up hope. So don't you do that." She said as she looked back at him once more and walked down the steps and got into her car and went home.

Looking out the window as she drove away. Ted felt good. Thankful. That the attempt to take his life had failed. Especially now. As he sat down with his hand to his heart. Closing his eyes. As he silently counted his breaths. As he fell asleep.

On the drive home. Brooke felt like a part of her heart was slowly mending. That man back there. Was the first man to ever break her heart and she thought it would always be that way. Seeing him today. Showed her he was different. Like the guy she looked up to and loved and wanted desperately for him to finally see her. And it seemed like that was finally happening. But she was terrified. Opening herself up like this again. Could be a disaster. Or she would actually have the chance to have the father/daughter relationship she craved so deeply it made her ache.

"Pull it together Davis." Brooke thought to herself as she pulled into her driveway. Relieved to see Jake's car still there. As she parked and walked up the stairs opening the door. And closing it behind her. She called out to him. Jake! Brooke said.

"Hey he said happily as he pulled open the sliding door. I thought we could eat lunch out here today. It's so nice and we could have some us time. He said to her.

"Sounds perfect." Brooke said as she walked over and outside to meet him. Quickly closing the sliding door.

"You seem less distracted and haunted. Since the last time I saw you. I take it that means your outing went well." Jake said as he started to uncover the food.

"I am in clearer place now. But I have some thinking to do. You sharing that memory with me. About you and Jenni. Stirred up a lot more in me. Then I was willing to share before. But now I am ready to tell you everything. Brooke said as she looked into his eyes.

Holding her hand with his securely. He touched her face lightly. "it's okay you can tell me anything. You are safe here. Nothing you say will change how much I love you." Jake said encouraging.

"I went to see my dad." Who I don't ever talk about because it was too hard emotionally. To deal with. But after seeing him today and how he is. I need you to know why he hasn't been a part of my life for all these years. Aside from him not wanting to be. He's been in hiding because. He did things that he regrets and as a way to completely punish himself he pulled away from me and my mom.

Which drove her to just bury herself in the business and shopping and pool boys. And me to crave my father's affections from afar. He has never forgiven himself for what happened and honestly I hadn't thought I would until now.

I used to. Brooke said taking a breath. Have a sister named Rebecca. We were inseparable. Always together. Practically attached at the hip. Until the day he found her.

Brooke said. Wiping her eyes. She hung herself outside in the backyard where we used to use the trees for picnics and forts and catching fireflies at night.

The note she left on the picnic table beside her body said one thing and it has fractured the remainder of my family since that day. Taking a breath. Brooke spoke. "The note said. _Dad I did this. And it's all because of you._ I still remember hearing his scream and my mom crying and hitting him. Shaking him.

And at the moment. My reality was gone." Brooke said. As she said she looked at him. Unable to stop her tears. Jake held her close wanting to fix the agony and knowing he couldn't all he would do is be there for her. And support her however she needed. It was dark out. By the time they both found their way inside. Hand and hand. United as they faced the unknown of tomorrow.


	95. Chapter 95

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 95**

The knocking at the door loud and demanding attention. Waking up Brooke out of one of the most peaceful nights sleeps she's had in a long time. As she walked down the stairs. Taking her time. Having no problem making whoever it was behind the door wait for her. As she unlocked and opened the door. The person not even waiting to present themselves. Pushing pass Brooke in a rush.

"Mother what on earth are you doing here? And how did you find out where I lived. I'm unlisted. Brooke said taken completely by surprise seeing her mom standing in her living room.

"You know exactly why I'm here. Victoria said as she stood separate but face to face with her daughter. What possessed you to meet with Ted.?" Victoria asked looking at Brooke trying to figure out what was going through her mind.

"Why I reached out to my father is none of your business Mother! Brooke yelled. He has changed I saw that and me giving him a chance or not has nothing to do with you." Brooke exclaimed.

"You can't be serious. It has everything to do with me. All this coming to light in the media. Would be field day. We would become just like all the other companies. Whose family drama ruined everything. And I will not have you or Ted ruining this for me! Victoria yelled back.

"Why did I think that you were ever capable of caring about anything other than money or business! Did you ever think I simply wanted some sense of normalcy back in my life in regards to my past! Brooke yelled at her. At least he's trying. Brooke said with tears in her eyes. You know if Rebecca was here. Brooke started to say. As Victoria cut her off.

"Don't you do it! Mention her she didn't care about the effects of what she did! She had everything! all the privilege and status and money you could want and she threw it away." "Staining this family's name forever." She said looking off into the distance.

"You know she never cared about any of this crap! Brooke said raising her hands in frustration. She wanted a simple life. Away from the lights and public. You never took the time to get to know her so why the big upset now? Brooke said to her.

"And you taking off as soon as you got the chance. I'm surprised you could see past your own dreams and hopes to even notice she was gone. I would have thought you were too busy. Jumping from Man to man. Relationship to marriage then alone again. You need to stop trying. You were destined to be alone. So give up the fight already. Just like Rebecca did." Victoria said full of smug and self-righteousness.

Unable to contain it any longer. Brooke slapped Victoria. As the look of shock on Victoria's face filled her with satisfaction. "Get the hell out of my house! Brooke yelled. As Victoria's footsteps filled the air. You will be sorry Brooke. Victoria said and with that the door slammed shut.

Brooke poured some alcohol in her cup and drank it. Her hand shaking as she looked at an old picture of herself and Rebecca.

As the door swung open. Mom! Sam said beaming. Quentin and I are getting married! Sam exclaimed happily hugging Brooke. As Brooke hugged her back. Quickly wiping her tears and put on a smile.

"That's amazing Sammy! I'm so happy for you." Brooke said to her. Let's sit down and talk dresses colors and reception ideas. Brooke said as she took Sam's hand leaving the picture on the table.


	96. Chapter 96

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 96**

"So tell me everything. "No wait!" Tell me how things are going with Nikki and you. And please be honest but I don't need any mental images." Haley said jokingly. As she sat and talked with Lucas on the roof of Karen's café. Like they had done countless times over the years.

"Things are really good." She's in such a positive happy place. And we are learning new things about each other every day. We've talked about what we want out of life and in the future. I think there is a possibility of a future for us. Lucas said smiling. What about you and Nate? Lucas asked curious.

"We're the happiest either of us have ever been. I didn't think I could feel so loved by another person. And the kids are great asking about wanting a sibling. I don't think it's possible to want anything else. So let's talk about us. Best friend in the world." Haley said smiling. As she sat next to him.

"What about us Hales.?" Lucas said smiling back.

"We have been through everything and more literally life and death." "So I thought it was time especially since it is the day we met. Minus the missing the missing teeth, sticky fingers, and questionable fashion choices. That we celebrate it. With these." Haley said as she took out two hidden small boxes. From her purse. Giving one to Lucas and taking one for herself.

"An H for you and an L for me." Just like before neither of us ever take it off." She said clasping It on her wrist. As she watched Lucas do the same.

"Life has changed in so many ways since that time. But you and me. Will last forever. Until we're those inseparable water balloon throwing senior citizens. We talk endless about the good old days." Lucas said laughing. As he pulled her closer to him. Wiping her eyes. She spoke.

"That will be something to look forward to won't it. I love you Luke." Haley said softly. Hugging him.

"I love you to Hales." Lucas said hugging her back.

"Now let's go raid the desserts and coffee." Haley said smiling. As he and Lucas walked downstairs arm and arm.

Walking inside as they passed the plague with Karen's smiling face. And the quote _Someone told me that this is the place. Where everything is better. And everything is safe._ Below it. Welcoming in guests.

 _Sometime later_

As they were getting ready to leave Haley quickly snuck off to the bathroom. And checked her makeup. Then checked the stalls. Relieved they were all empty. She went inside the last stall and opened her purse. Taking a breath. As she got out the other box and opened it closing the door behind her. A few minutes later. She went to the sink. As she washed her hands. Looking at the results staring her in the face. As she threw the pregnancy test in the garbage and left the café.

 _A few weeks later_

"It's official congratulations you two. Your home owners." The realtor said giving them their house keys.

Driving home excitedly as they held hands. Parked in the driveway and looked around outside before walking through the door. Once inside. Sam let go of Quentin's hand and said.

" This is Q. The place where we will spend our life together and raise our family. This Is really happening. Sam said as she looked at him with hope filled eyes.

"And they lived happily ever after." He said smiling back at her. Taking her hand and kissing her gently. As they walked upstairs.

Hearing hard knocking on the door. As she stomped to the door. Annoyed. Whoever you are go away! She yelled. I wasn't expecting anyone here today. She said as she heard another round of knocks. Wondering if the person was heard of hearing she opened the door. What the Hell! she started to say. As the other person took over.

"Hello to you too Victoria." Jake said politely. "Brooke told me everything that happened when you visited her." "And I can tolerate a lot but you coming into our home. and disrespecting the woman I love is unacceptable." "We need to have a talk of our own." "And I will leave when I'm done." Jake said as he walked into the house. As she closed the door behind him. Staring in disbelief. As he started to speak.


	97. Chapter 97

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 97**

"I have no idea what Brooke told you." "But I'm sure it's a lot worse than what actually happened. That daughter of mine. Sure loves sympathy. I'm sure that's what drew you to her in the first place. Poor rich. Misunderstood. Brooke. Always ready to make up a story and lose all sense of respect when it comes to who she beds and weds. I feel sorry for you young man. You are going to have to clean up her emotional disasters. For as long as this trial run last. You are not the first and will certainly not be the last. She just can't accept it. High school was her peak. It's too bad she never got it. I put up with her because of Ted and his insistent whining. God if only she knew the only real Davis died with Rebecca! Victoria said laughing shaking her head.

"Brooke deserves everything she has now and in the future." "Just because you have never experienced what real love felt like. Doesn't mean she shouldn't. She is the strongest, most loving, talented, full of life. Woman I have ever known. And you can be sure that the only person losing here is you. Your pathetic, miserable, lonely, and thrive off of seeing people especially your family in pain. And I know that day is coming. Reality is going to hit you in the face. With everything you lost and could have had. And I can't wait for that. But until then just know. You come near Brooke or our family or anyone we love. I will make it my mission. To be sure. You know just what it feels like to not just have nothing or no one. But to not even exist. It will be as if that incredible woman of mine. Raised herself. No one will work with you. Your name with be talked about in hushed whispers behind closed doors. You will have no choice but to change. I always keep my promises. Just in case you haven't heard that. Have a good rest of your day Victoria." Jake said as he walked out slamming the door behind him.

As Victoria slowly walked to the chair and sat down. Trying to calm her breathing. Feeling her knees buckle beneath her. As she came to realization that what she was feeling was fear. And that the only way to keep herself and her business safe was to turn her attention to Jake and destroy him from the outside in. Victoria thought to herself. As she laughed getting out her phone.

"Hey Becca." Brooke said as she placed her hand on her sister's gravestone. I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while. Life has been pretty chaotic. If you can believe it mom has gotten worse. I want to give dad a chance. I think you would want me to at least see if it's worth the effort. I've come a long way from making clothes for our dolls for weddings. Brooke said wiping her tears. I'm in love with the most indescribable man. Who I know you would of liked and become friends with. My kids would have benefited so much from having you in their life. I miss you little sister. Your living the peaceful quiet life you always wanted. I just wish I could have done something done more. I always needed you. And the one time you needed me. Where was I? Brooke said shaking her head. I have to go now. Until next time. Brooke said as she blew a kiss to the sky. And started to walk back to her car.

After deciding to retest herself. Haley drank enough juice to fill a swimming pool. And then used the new pregnancy test she bought. And waited a full hour before looking at the results. Only for it to say the same thing it said that day. She was pregnant. Smiling. As she carefully touched her stomach. Going to her bed as she laid down unable to stop herself from smiling as thought of how she would tell Nathan.

"It's perfect." Lucas said inspecting it under the light. My mom had said. _Save it for the girl who becomes the other half of you. When it's right. You have nothing to question._ _Karen said to him as she handed it to him. full of pride at the young man he had become._ I have one last question and it only needs one answer. Lucas thought to himself. As he went over what he would say the next morning.


	98. Chapter 98

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 98**

Putting her phone away as she walked out of her car. She knocked on the door. Twice. Nervous. As she attempted to knock for a third time. The door opened slowly. The face behind it lighting up with a small smile. As the person started to speak.

"Vikki." Ted said softly. "After all this time. You are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Ted said honestly as he looked into her eyes.

Having to look away. As she felt the color rise to her cheeks. She looked up at him. And spoke slowly. Thank you for answering my call. I know it was late. I just didn't know anyone else to call that would want to actually talk to me." Victoria said humbly.

"I'm ready to go when you are." "He said to her. As he started to walk out the door closing it behind him.

"All set." She said as she followed him into his car. And they sat in silence the entire ride. As the car was parked and they walked together with a good distance between them. They both stopped.

Ted resting his hand. Running his hands carefully over the name. _Rebecca Davis. Beloved daughter. Cherished sister. Will never be forgotten._

"You know there are times. When I'm out somewhere and can swear that I see her. It's like she's all these steps ahead. Sticking her hand out for me. And I can never reach her." Ted said taking a breath.

"I don't have moments like that." "You would think losing her would have made me warmer or appreciate who I have left." "But I think. No I know. It's made me bitter and angry." "Hateful and consumed completely in a job that I could care less about." "I've always had money _._ So making more of it. Is just pointless at this point." "I've sacrificed so much for this image of who I want the world to see me as. And in the end." "I have nothing of substance to show for my life. And that is my own doing." "They deserved so much better. But instead they got stuck with me. I deserve anything negative that comes my way." "It was because of me. She said shakily. I was all over her about so many pointless things. She was my second chance to do things right and I failed her and Brooke. And you". She said turning to him. "I'm sorry Ted." Victoria said wiping her eyes as she quickly left and drove away.

Before Ted could absorb and collect his thoughts to respond she was gone. So he touched the gravestone one last time. Said his goodbyes. And walked away. Hearing a laughter of a girl in the distance.

"You know everything that she says is a lie or an attempt to cover up something. She isn't even worth mentioning. Brooke said as she touched his face. And looked into his eyes. Thank you for defending me. I love you more and more as I see the deeper layers of who you are. I don't want our life interrupted anymore by her or anything else. We are finally in a strong blissful place. I won't let it get ruined. You mean to much to me." She said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too. I'm not going to let anyone think they can say or do anything that will hurt you, disrespect you, or devalue you in anyway. You are everything I've ever dreamed of wanted or needed. We have an entire lifetime to get through and the only way I picture it is you with me by side. Doing everything you can to make the most out of every day and moment. Marry me Brooke Penelope Davis. Jake said as he took the ring from behind the pillow.

"Yes Jake I want the world and being able to love you and for us all to be a family is my dream. Of course I'll marry you. Brooke said her emotion overflowing. As he kissed her. Touching her face gently. As he slipped the ring on her finger.

Looking into her eyes. As he whispered how much he loved her again. Reconnecting their lips.

"Hales I have important news to tell you." Nathan said kissing her as he walked inside their home.

"I have something to tell you too." Haley said excitedly.

"I got this incredible job offer to play for this really high ranked team." "They're offering higher pay, travel, benefits. The thing is I would have to leave. It's half way around the world. And you and kids couldn't come with me. They have this rule about the priority being basketball only." Nathan said.

Sitting down as she absorbed this. Touching her stomach lightly. How long would you be gone? Haley asked.

"A year or two. Then I would come back and have to make a final decision as to whether or not I would stick to them. And if I did decide to stay. We would all be moving away for good." Nathan said.

"Nate this is incredible this offer is too good to pass up. It's just. My news is that I'm pregnant. She said looking at him.


	99. Chapter 99

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 99**

"I was trying to think of a way to announce it in a special way but after hearing all of this I couldn't just keep it in." Haley said looking at him.

"Your pregnant." Nathan said bringing her closer to him. Touching her stomach. As he looked into her eyes. I can't believe it. We're going to be parents of 3 kids. This is so exciting. I think we should wait until the baby is born to find out the gender. Sit down. Relax. I'm going to run a bath. I know much you like those and get you some mac and cheese. I'll take care of the kids. And we can tell when you're ready." He said kissing her.

"That sounds so good." "But what about your job offer? Haley says. You can't just give that up. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Haley says taking his hand and looking into his eyes. I don't want to give this up for me or us and our family. You have worked so hard for so long. I couldn't forgive myself if I held you back from this." Haley said.

"I wouldn't be the man you married if I left now. Knowing about the baby and letting you deal with that and raising the kids alone. Two years is a long time. I worked in the business long enough to know some opportunities are worth missing out on. You, the kids, and little no name in there. Are the reason I work so hard. I want us to have the best has to offer. And I couldn't concentrate on anything but home if I was away. We have 9 long months to prepare for this baby. And I plan to be that doting husband who gives you massages, and goes out late for craving runs, and tells how beautiful you are as much as I can. I love you Haley James Scott. You are my universe. Now time to start relaxing. He said kissing her as he gave her towel. As she smiled watching him pour in the soap and turn on music. Insisting she be careful. Your daddy really loves us. She whispered to the baby as she walked into the bathroom behind Nathan.

"And I had said no crying." Brooke said as she gushed looking at Sam in her wedding dress. You couldn't possibly be more beautiful Sammy. Quentin better take the best care of you. Or I will have to hurt him. Brooke said jokingly. As she held her hand to her heart. Hugging Sam lightly.

"I will always be a Davis. No matter what. He's always taken of me. There is no doubt in my mind. I was meant to be Mrs. Samantha Davis Fields. Sam said smiling. Are you sure you're going to be able to make it down the aisle in one piece. Sam said looking holding Brooke's hand.

"I'll try. But I can't make any promises." Brooke said. As she snapped a picture of her and Sam together as they hugged.

This is what people mean when they say you can't buy happiness. If you would of asked me years ago who I pictured spending my life with of would have said some famous rich older guy. Now I can completely scream to the world. I'm going to marry this talented, kind, strong, loving, funny, handsome, man. Who loves me for me. Knowing and accepting my past and we have become better for and because of each other. "I'm going to be Mrs. Nikki Scott. And the day couldn't come any quicker." Nikki thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Resting peacefully in Lucas's arms.

"Keith." Dan said softly. As he sat down on the outside of the glass wall. Holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey there little Brother. What brings you here? Keith asked surprised.

Taking a breath. Dan speaks. We both know why I'm here and I need you to cut all ties with her now. Before anyone else gets hurt. Keith please. Dan asked.

"Your too late Dan. The targets have already been placed. Now it's just a matter of when it all comes to light. Keith said smiling as he walked back to his cell.


	100. Chapter 100

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 100**

 _Love is the key_

Taking a breath. As the church doors opened in front of her. With Brooke by her side. Sam walked slowly and happily. Down the aisle. Reaching Quintin's smiling face. As they stood across from each other. Letting their hearts speak. Tears and laughter was shed in the audience. While rings were exchanged. Love pouring from them both as they were pronounced husband and wife. Quentin practically dancing down the aisle as Sam glowed in happiness. As they walked down the aisle.

Brooke's heart bursting with happiness. As she watched with tears in her eyes. At the girl who became her daughter and permanently a part of her life in every way. While she and Jake walked out the church and went to the reception. Following the line of cars. Smiling as she takes Jake's free hand kissing it while he drives.

"I can't believe my Sammy is a married woman." "I'm so happy for her." Brooke said to him.

"I know she's deserving of this happiness." "Don't you worry." "When Jenni gets married someday I'm going to be a mess." Jake said seriously.

"I plan on taking loads of pictures to document that day." "I love that girl." Brooke says.

"She loves you to." "When I told her about the engagement she was ecstatic." "You've always been an important person in her life." Jake said happily.

Pleased to have found parking. As he pulled in and got out of the car. With Brooke by his side. Finding seats near the back as they sat down. Next to Nikki and Lucas. Haley and Nathan. Mathew and Karen. Bonnie. Hearing as the announcer announced the newly married couple as they walked out to cheers and yells. As they started to slow dance. Lost in each other. While everyone else joined them on the dance floor.

Talking, and celebrating in the joyous occasion. Making memories as time went on. Until the party was over. And the last guest cleared the area.

"Brooke I'm so happy to hear from you." Ted said to her as they sat down on the porch in front of Brooke's door. With the light reflecting in the corner.

"Yea it's been awhile. And I've had time to think. And have decided to give you a chance to be a part of my life. We could start small like dinner or lunch." Brooke suggested.

"Either of those would work fine. Just call me or text me and let me know." "Thank you Brooke." Ted said to her.

"One more thing." Brooke said turning to him and taking his hand. So they were face to face. I'm not sure if you've heard. But I'm getting married. And was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle? Brooke asked. thinking to herself was she asking too much?

"I would be honored to. Of course Brooke." Ted said unable to hide his emotion.

"Thank you." Brooke said relieved as she hugged her dad gently. Hugging her back. As he waves goodbye to her while he watches Brooke go into her house. Taking off in his car.

"Lucas Eugene Scott." How are you? Peyton said as she hugged her longtime friend.

"Really good Peyton. We haven't talked in a while. So I figured I would stop by." He said.

"Yea sorry about that." "I said I would get back to you." "But things have been way busier than I expected." "Anyway." "Nikki and You are getting pretty serious. Last time we talked."

"We are." "You will be informed of all those details later." "How are you and Anna?" Lucas asked curious.

"Tired. Between work and raising that boy of ours we barely get time for ourselves anymore. But we're making it work. I have a surprise I'm planning for her actually." Would you mind babysitting for us for the weekend? Peyton asked.

"Of course." No problem." Lucas said.

As they continued to talk about their lives. And shared memories.


	101. Chapter 101

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 101**

"As we take a closer look here." "That is your baby." The doctor said to Nathan and Haley as they went to their first doctor's appointment. "Everything seems to be growing normally." "I can make it so we can hear the heartbeat if you would like?" She offers.

"Yea we would like that." They say in unison as Nathan holds securely onto Haley's hand. While the heartbeat fills the room. Tears of happiness. Flow from Haley's eyes. As Nathan looks at her lovingly kissing her hand.

"We make beautiful babies. I can't wait to see this kid." Nathan whispered to Haley as he kissed her gently.

As the doctor became to speak. "I'll see you two in a couple weeks and I'll give a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Mrs. Scott." The doctor said as she left the room.

Leaving Haley and Nathan alone together. As Haley sat back up touching her stomach gently.

"Mom and Dad." Haley says looking up at Nathan with a smile. Think we're going to be able to manage it all? Haley asks him.

"We'll do fine." You'll be off work for a while." "I was able to find a job closer to home." "And those kids of ours will be on summer break soon. So we'll get loads of bonding time with them beforehand."

"I can handle all your pregnancy mood swings and crazy cravings." "In the end you're doing the work here." I cannot wait until that baby starts showing." "There is something about pregnancy that makes you even more stunning. He says kissing her.

"You got that right." "As if I couldn't get enough of you already. The hormones kick it into overdrive." Haley says kissing him back.

"I will happily satisfy all your needs Hales. Dirty or otherwise." He says Smiling at her as he helped her off the table and the doctor walked back in with the prescription as they left the office.

 _The Field's_

"Good morning husband." Sam said happily as she sat up kissing Quentin gently. When did have time to get food I thought you were asleep?"" Sam asked as she looked at the assortment of food in front of her.

"I didn't go anyway. Between the fun of the reception and the celebrating we did in here. I was too exhausted to move so I just ordered room service." He said smiling. As they started to pick and choose and eat.

"This is so good." Sam said excitedly as she fed him some of what she was having. We have a whole month of mornings like this to look forward to." Sam said happily. "Between the wedding cake, and alcohol, and you being so freaking hot I couldn't control myself." She said kissing.

"No complaints at all." "In fact I'm surprised at where you learned how to do that what you did last night." He said kissing her bringing her closer to him.

Smiling as she wrapped her arms around. You know what they say. "Always keep it interesting." "As long as that do not disturb sign as on the door." I am not at all ready to leave this bed." She said reconnecting their lips.

"Peyton why am I blindfolded?" Anna asked curiously as she was being lead from the car.

"Because this is a surprise." "Now open your eyes." Peyton said.

As Anna followed her instructions. And didn't let go of Peyton's hand as she looked around.

"This weekend is about us. Reconnecting as who we were and are. ""May I have this dance? Peyton asked smiling.

"Get over here." Anna said smiling as they danced.

Relishing in the love and connection they had. And were able to express freely throughout the rest of day. Ending with laying in each other's arms. Safely. While the sky stayed lite up with stars.

"Thank you for doing." "We needed some time alone." Anna said kissing her.

"We did." "All I need is you." "And weekends like this." "Remind me just how much." Peyton says kissing her back.

 _At Jake and Brooke's_

Who could this be at such a late hour? Brooke thought to herself as she carefully opened the door. Surprised to see who was standing across from her as she stood there motionless.

"Mother what could you possibly want now and so late?" Brooke asked. Not in the mood to deal with her mother's drama today.

"I know it's late but we have to talk." "There are things you need to know and I think now would much better understand." Victoria said as she quickly walked inside and sat down.


	102. Chapter 102

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 102**

 _Tell me I'm safe you got me now_

 _If I'm lying here_

 _Would you take me home?_

"Hey I really appreciate you coming back here just to see me." Lucas said as he sat down.

"Retirement isn't everything people make it out to be." "It's really good to see you in front of me. Alive and well." Whitey said smiling small. As he looked over at Lucas. "What did you have to talk to me about? "He asks.

"I know even though you don't live here anymore. You do keep up with the current events. And I wanted to ask you about my mom. Before she died. Did she talk to you about anything that she hadn't gotten the chance to tell me?" He asks curious.

"Let me just say again. How sorry I am. Karen was a forgiving, loving, beautiful person. And a damn good friend." "So to answer your question. I had talked to Karen last. A few months before things happened. We had met up at the café. To talk and catch up on things. She was really happy. And confessed to me. That she had fallen in love and wanted to follow her heart. I told her to do just that. And not let anyone get in her way. But she also gave me a copy of some papers. She said she knew she could trust me to keep it safe for her. And that when the time was right. To hand them over to you. Given everything that has happened since that conversation. It felt like the right time. So I have everything here. In this folder. And the letter she wrote to you. I'll leave you to it. Thanks for calling me up." He said putting his hand on Lucas's shoulder. As he started to leave.

"Thanks Whitey." "For everything." Lucas said as he got up and watched him leave. Holding on closely to the folder that enclosed his mother's last words to him.

As Brooke looked at her mother. Sitting there. Quiet and full of unexpressed words. It made her seem. Flawed and human. Even more unexpected in that moment was what happened next. Her mom taking her hands and holding it with Brooke's so they were linked. As her eyes softened. She looked in Brooke's eyes. When she started to speak.

"I have been everything else but what you wanted and needed the most. And that was a mother." "I've tried to hide behind work and time away. In the end it's on me. You had reached out so many times in different ways over the years. Attempting to form a bond in some way. And I've done nothing but meet you with a closed heart. I want and need things to be different. And I would be willing to go at any pace you feel the most comfortable at. Looking into her daughter's eyes. At the unshed tears she was holding back. Made her heart break. I love you. And I'm so sorry. Victoria said as her voice broke with emotion.

As she reached out and pulled her daughter closer to her. As Brooke finally let her held in emotion out.

"Mommy." Brooke said softly. As Victoria held her daughter close to her. Feeling tears well up in her own eyes.

"Tell me Brooke." "Everything I missed." Victoria said.

As Brooke talked and talked. Wiping her tears. Smiling and laughing. As she spent time with her mom.

As nothing more than her daughter. While her mom in turn opened up to her as well. Sharing things about herself. That Brooke had never known.

 _At Lucas and Nikki's_

Sitting on his bed. He carefully opened. The folder and started to go through the documents. Inside them revealing. All the property his mother owned. Her house, the café, and at the end was Lucas's name. In disbelief he reread it. Two then three times. She left it all to me. He said quietly. The café, her home, and any money she had accumulated in that time. The finality and responsibility weighed on him. Causing him to have lay down close his eyes and breath. As the letter laid untouched in his hands. I'm not ready to read this. Lucas thought to himself. As he put it away. Safety behind her picture. As he looked at an old picture of him and his mom. As he was helping her cut open the ribbon on the first day opening the café. Smiling he wiped his eyes. "I'm going to make you proud mom. I promise." He said as he looked up. And started to get ready for bed.

 **Author's note: Thoughts on the chapter? Where do you see things going for Lucas now? any predictions for the other couples.? What would you like to see next? Let me know in the reviews.**


	103. Chapter 103

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 103**

Once people think of you a certain way, you're never going to be able to change their minds.

"Long time no see Davis." Lucas said to Brooke. Smiling as he hugged her.

"Nice seeing you too Scott." Brooke says smiling as she hugged him back. Letting him inside the house. Closing the door behind him.

Taking a more detailed look at Brooke. He notices. The calmness and genuine happiness that was obvious. Looking beautiful in a casual blue t shirt. And grey jeans. With her hair in curls. With the necklace she had given him years ago. around her neck.

"Hey where did you find that? I said taking it in my hand.

"Oh she said." blushing slightly. "You remember this." She said as she put her hand around his." Looking down at the necklace then looked into his eyes.

"I was so completely in love with you." Brooke said. As she felt his hand wrap around hers.

"I loved you to." "I'm sorry." "I ever made you doubt that." He says unable to drown out the loud pounding of his heart. The longer he looked at her.

"My mom gave me complete control over all the most important things in her life. And I have no idea what to do with it all. Which is why I came here. My mom loved you thought of you as the daughter she never had. She would trust your option. I don't know what to do Brooke. I want to use all of this for as much good as I can. But what if I can't do it. I wouldn't be able to look at myself. Knowing she trusted me and I just passed this off to strangers. Out of everyone she could have given this to. Why did she choose me? Lucas asked. Looking into her eyes. I'm scared Brooke. He said as looked away.

Feeling the pull of her hand on his face. As she locked eyes with him. She spoke slowly.

Karen loved you with everything she had left in her. All her energy, time, and focus was to making sure you knew that regardless of what happened out there in the world. The two of you would be okay. Because you had each other. She wouldn't of trusted anyone else. She knew the man she raised you to be. And understood that her life's work would be safe in the hands and heart. Of what she valued most in this world. Which was you." Brooke said. As she found herself blinking away tears.

Feeling his hand pull carefully at the necklace. Bringing them closer together. The room getting smaller by the minute. Her hands on his shoulders. As he kissed her. Her hands pulling his shirt to her. As the little distance between them disappears.

….


	104. Chapter 104

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 104**

 _The day you start thinking_

 _Love is overrated is the day_

 _That your wrong._

Well I can officially say that took a turn in a different direction. What is about her that makes me feel whole. As if all my questions get answered when she looks in my eyes. I want to be the first person she lays her eyes on when she wakes up. I really screwed it up. When it came to her and me. It's being older now and understanding things that. I realize the aftershocks of what I put her through and also what I lost. I love her. Why did it take so much happening for that truth? To hit me like it is. Brooke and I are different in many ways. But at the core. We're the exact same. We want to be loved. Without any condition or expectation attached to it. She had let me go. Because she truly thought. Peyton was where my heart lied. The truth was she fought for him. As much as she could. It was me. Who didn't tell her exactly how much I needed her loved her wanted the future we pictured together to be a reality. She never pushed me away. She held on tight. Because she loved so hard and gave everything into our relationship. Trying to save it. It was me who pushed her away. Afraid of the depths of my feelings for her. Which is why I never bring up the past in regards to us. I know as much as she would put up a front as to how over it she was. If I looked in her eyes. The hurt was new and fresh. Like it had happened. The night before. No one has ever known me in the way that Brooke does. And no one else ever will.

Watching the sun come up. It feels peaceful. A new day. As I hear her call out to me. Turning over so we were face to face.

"Luke." "last night was a moment we got completely wrapped up in." "Emotional, fear, seeking comfort, I should of ended things earlier. I just couldn't stand seeing you hurting like that again. I wanted to take it away. Make you feel better. I do love you. You know that right? Brooke says as unshed tears glisten in her eyes. As her hand touches his face.

Taking his hand and linking it with hers as he kissed her hand gently.

"I know you do." "I always have known that." "But I also know." "That if this was another time." "maybe it could become something more." "But the reality is Your engaged and I'm dating Nikki. So we need take this for what it was. Forget about it. And continue to move on with our lives. He said. As he gently traced the tattoo she had on her.

"But what if I don't want to forget it." "What if want you and us." "Maybe we both were to scared of getting hurt to admit what we truly want and feel. And it took a night like this to bring it to light."

"Everything we went through." "Could you really see it working out ?" he asked.

"I have no idea. But I also know that kiss and that night. Meant something to both of us. Whether you will admit that or not.

"We need to take a break from each other." "And sort this out." "I don't want to lose you. "But I want you to be happy. Regardless of who you end up with." He said as he finished redressing and got up to leave kissing her softly. As he left.

Finishing the last of the cleanup. From the other night. The necklace that she had on laid alone in the corner. Picking it up. She put it back on. And tried to listen to what her heart to her.


	105. Chapter 105

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 105**

 _Dear Lucas. When you finally read this letter. I know I won't be able to be there to help you. Process all of this and for that I'm sorry. As much I tried to protect you and give you everything I could. I didn't realize the real danger was right in front of us. My boy take all the things I've ever showed you and taught you and create something beautiful with everything I've left behind. I love you. Mom._

"Mom I miss you." "I've been in such a weird place since I lost you." "I try to be a better person and it ends with mistakes and regrets. I don't know if I can deal with this alone." He said as he wiped his eyes. I feel like I'm disappointing you in every way right now. He said as he removed his hand from her gravestone. And started to walk away back to his car.

 _At the park_

"Promise me you won't judge me." "Until you here everything." Brooke said as she looked up to her best friend Peyton Sawyer.

"Deal." "What is it B Davis?" Peyton says.

Taking a breath before she spoke. "Lucas and I slept together the other night." "and he told me to forget about it. And move on." "And I should do exactly that." "But I can't. If I look him in the eye. And tell him it meant nothing to me. I would be breaking my own heart. Brooke says tearing up. And then there's Jake and the guilt of keeping this a secret and the fear of what it would be if I told him.

"Help me." "My heart says one thing my mind says another." Brooke says to her.

Wrapping her arms around her friend. She held her close and spoke. I love you Brooke. Follow that heart of yours. It has never steered you wrong. Peyton said to her. As they stayed there talking until it became okay again.

Knocking at the door. Quick and fast. Sent Jake racing towards the door. Yes? he said.

"Jake." "Man it's been years." "So good to see you." "Where is that beautiful wife of yours?"

"She's out at the park with Peyton." "I'm sure she would love to see you." Jake said. As he closed the door behind him.

At the park

"Well I've got to get going." "I've got a date night with that wife of mine." "Fill me in on everything." "I love you." "Peyton says. As she got into her car and started to leave.

"I love you too. P Sawyer." "And I will." Brooke said.

As she started to make her way to leave the park. Another car pulled in and parked. The person got out of the car. And smiled brightly.

"Brooke." "I've missed you." Mouth said.


	106. Chapter 106

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 106**

 **Weeks later**

"It's official I need to go shopping for maternity clothes." "Nothing fits." Haley says as she walks out from her closet. And goes in front of Nathan.

"Hales you look beautiful." Nathan says wrapping his arms around kissing her gently.

"You have to say that." "I'm sure it was somewhere in the vows." "I'm going to call up. Brooke and see if she has any time to go shopping with me." "Haley says. Sticking her tongue at Nathan as he passed by.

Dialing Brooke's number and hearing it ring and ring with no reply. Guess she's busy. Haley thought to herself." As she left a voicemail. _Hey Brooke. I'm in need of retail therapy. Let me know when your free. Hope to talk to you soon. Love you._ Hales said smiling. As she turned off her phone. And threw on one of Nathan's shirts he had left for her on the bed. And put on her last pair of jeans that went over her growing stomach and walked downstairs. And hung up Mathew and Karen's recent artwork from school. Looking at the pictures of her family and friends that took over almost all her walls.

"I'm saving some picture room for you." She said touching her stomach. As she finished hanging up the pictures and then went to kitchen to make herself some lunch.

 _Lucas and Nikki's_

I can't wait to see her face. Lucas said as looked around. At the beauty of and attention to detail and special touches added throughout the room.

"What do you think Jenni?" Lucas asked looking at her

"It's beautiful. She's going to love it." "You really outdid yourself." "Thank you for letting me be a part of this." Jenni said wiping her eyes.

"Of course you've been an important part of all of this." "It wouldn't mean as much without you." Lucas said. "So you called her and she's completely clueless." He said.

"Yep she thinks she's meeting me for some bonding time." "I'm going to go hide." Jenni said.

"Alright Where are you Jen? I got your text." Nikki said as she walked through the door. What the Luke What are you doing here? Nikki asks walking over to him.

"This is all for you." "You've been so supportive and loving. I recently realized. How I cannot picture the rest of my life without you. When we met. We were both broken. With time, help, and love. We've become entirely different people and I want you to know exactly where my heart is and that starts and ends. With you.

"Nikki Will you marry me? Lucas asks bending down on one knee.

"Yes." "Luke of course." Nikki said excitedly. As he slipped the ring on her finger. And kissed her.

 _Brooke and Jake's_

That encounter with Mouth had Brooke. Shaken. Even though nothing happened. The fact that he was back in town worried her. But she had moved on. She had recently talked to her daughter Sam and hearing the happiness in her voice made Brooke overjoyed for her. Jake had secret plans for Brooke tonight. It was very exciting. After everything they've been through. It was nice to have some normality. As she walked. Over to meet him. She realized he wasn't alone.

"Jake what are you doing.?" Brooke asked kissing him.

"I planned everything out." "We're getting married tonight." He said happily kissing her.


	107. Chapter 107

**Who I Became**

 **Chapter 107**

 _Years later_

My wedding to Jake was one of the biggest and happiest surprises of my life. My dad walked me down the aisle. As I saw all my friends and my mom and kids and Sam smiling happily in the audience as I walked down meeting Jake. Jenni by his side as his best woman. And Peyton and Haley and Nikki on my side. As Jake and I held hands and looked into each other's eyes. I could feel the love that he had for me. And I decided to grasp on to it with both hands. Giving him all the love I had left. Vows said with tears falling from eyes. As Jake displayed his humbleness and grace. Slipping the ring on my finger. As I put on his. Hearing the echo of I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sealing our union with a kiss or two. As we walked out of the church. Cheers and applause ringing out.

The reception full of heartfelt speeches. Dances with dads and daughters. Husbands and wives. Mothers and sons. I felt like my heart would just burst with all the happiness and joy I felt. Walking onto the plain with my husband by my side. I felt complete. Weeks later on the way home from our honeymoon. Sam called me ecstatic at the news she had to share. She was pregnant. And couldn't wait for me to get home so all the girls could celebrate together. Nathan and Haley had another set of twins. Dan Andrew Scott and Courtney Hope Scott. Over joyed and exhausted. Promising this was the last of their baby days.

Lucas announced he was done with writing and was going to focus on enjoying life with his wife and document and celebrate the impending birth of his child. It's going to be a girl. They're naming her Karen Scarlett Scott.

Jenni is becoming the break out star. Getting casted for role after role. We are all so proud. She is seeing someone but keeping it quiet for now.

Peyton and Anna are enjoying life in the city. Moving to New York. And have found a real sense of happiness with each other and their son. They visit as much as they can.

Jake and I are in the process of adopting these two siblings. Our home is about to get louder and full of even more love. And I can't.

 _Nothing last forever._


End file.
